


Goyle

by Rosethouartsickxx



Series: Goyle-Universum [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aggression, Anger, Autumn, Broken Families, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Dark Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Romance, Everyone Has Issues, Family Issues, Friendship, Gay Seamus Finnigan, Gregory Goyle POV, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Halloween, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Identity Issues, Love, Male Homosexuality, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Violence, Philosophy, Politics, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Quidditch, Racism, Secret Relationship, Self Confidence Issues, Side Story, Slow Romance, Slytherin, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Trauma
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethouartsickxx/pseuds/Rosethouartsickxx
Summary: Wie erlebt Gregory Goyle die Rückkehr nach Hogwarts, als von "Crabbe und Goyle" nur noch "Gregory" übrig geblieben ist? Den Sommer über haben sich nicht nur seine Mitschüler verändert, auch in Hogwarts soll ein Weg gefunden werden, um über die Ereignisse des letzten Jahres zu sprechen... mit Hilfe einer neuen Professorin, die keine Schmerzgrenzen und Tabus zu kennen scheint. Ein kleines Porträt der Slytherins nach dem Ende des siebten Bands. Viele Nebenpairings und überhaupt viel Nebenhandlung.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Narcissa Black Malfoy & Andromeda Black Tonks, Daphne Greengrass/Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle & Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle & Daphne Greengrass, Gregory Goyle & Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle & Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle & Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle/Pansy Parkinson, Seamus Finnigan & Gregory Goyle, Seamus Finnigan/Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle & Draco Malfoy
Series: Goyle-Universum [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146056
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Halbe Geschichten

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier wollte ich schon immer mal machen und ich weiß, die Welt will es auch. Also herzlich Willkommen! Hier geht es um Goyle, um Gregory Goyle. Ich hoffe auf ganz viele Gregory-Fans oder eben solche, die es werden wollen.
> 
> Den ersten zehn Kapiteln vorangestellt wird eine Zeile aus dem Lied "Hollywood's Bleeding" von Post Malone

**GOYLE**

I

  
1998, September  
  
 _Everyone's gone but no one's leaving, nobody left but us_

**1 – Halbe Geschichten**

  
  
„Wer ist das?“ Eine gute und berechtigte Frage. Seine Augen sind schwer und er genießt das Gefühl der kühlen Fensterscheibe an seiner Schläfe. Er ist müde. Er ist nicht bereit für Hogwarts. Der Sommer war lang, aber trotzdem nicht lang genug. Er hebt den Kopf, öffnet die Augen und sieht Daphne Greengrass, die erschrocken und erleuchtet den Mund öffnet, als sie ihre Antwort schon bekommt. Von Theo, der neben ihm sitzt und sich zuständig fühlt, die Fragen des Mädchens zu beantworten, dem er seit sage und schreibe drei Jahren nachjagt. Ob er mit Daphne zusammen ist oder nicht, weiß gerade wahrscheinlich sowieso niemand so genau.  
  
„Darf ich vorstellen? Gregory Goyle. An genau dem Platz sitzend, den er seit auf den Tag genau sieben Jahren seinen Stammplatz nennen darf.“ Theos Versuch der merkwürdigen Situation mit seinem schwerfälligen Humor zu begegnen ist nett, aber nett nützt nichts. Daphne wirkt verlegen und sie fühlt sich sichtlich unwohl mit ihrem eigenen Auftritt. Nicht nur Theo und er sehen sie an, sondern auch Draco und Blaise – und das obwohl Blaise seine Nase in einer uralten Ausgabe des „Klitterers“ vergraben hat und Draco höchst konzentriert aus dem Fenster gestarrt hat, seitdem die Vororte von London an ihnen vorbeigezogen sind.  
  
„Du siehst anders aus.“ Daphne und er haben über die Jahre vielleicht ein Dutzend Sätze miteinander gewechselt. Sie lächelt und das ist nun wirklich ein kleines Wunder, denn er hätte schwören können, dass Daphne ihn nicht besonders gut leiden konnte. Wobei sie eigentlich kaum jemanden außer ihrer Schwester zu mögen schien. Mit Ausnahme von Theo, wenn die Sterne richtig standen. „Schicker Haarschnitt.“  
  
„Danke.“ Eigentlich hat er damit gerechnet, dass er den ironischen Unterton heraushören würde, aber er bemerkt nichts. Daphne klingt aufrichtig und freundlich. Sie nickt, entzieht Theo, dem optimistischen Theo, ihre Hand und verlässt das Abteil beinahe so schnell wie sie gekommen ist. Dennoch bleibt ihr kleiner Auftritt nicht folgenlos, denn jetzt sehen sie einander zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag richtig an. Na ja, wenigstens Blaise und Theo sehen ihn an, Draco ist wieder dazu übergangen aus dem Fenster zu starren.  
  
„Daphne hat schon Recht, du siehst irgendwie anders aus. Hast du trainiert?“ Blaise Zabini ist der letzte Mensch auf Erden, von dem er so eine Nachfrage erwartet hätte. Die meiste Zeit über wirkt Blaise nicht wie jemand, der sich besonders viel aus anderen Menschen und deren Gesichtern oder Körperformen macht. Anders als Theo, der immer mal wieder Ausbrüche von Geselligkeit hat und sich mit den Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang umgibt, erweckt Blaise nicht den Eindruck, dass er sich enger geknüpfte freundschaftliche Bande mit seinen Zimmergenossen wünschen würde. Aber vielleicht weiß er weniger über die Leute in diesem Abteil als er glaubt. Vielleicht hat nicht nur ihn der endlos lange Sommer irgendwie verändert. Vielleicht wird dieses Jahr alles besser, so wie seine Stiefmutter es ihm seit Wochen predigt. Und wenn nicht besser, hat sein weniger gnadenlos positiver Vater hinzugefügt, dann wenigstens anders.  
  
„Ich bin viel gelaufen.“ Vor sich selbst weggelaufen. Zwischen Mai und August haben seine Füße keinen einzigen Tag aufgehört zu jucken. Die abgelegene Lage des Hauses, in dem sein Vater und die Frau leben, die nicht seine Mutter aber trotzdem ganz in Ordnung ist, hat ihn bisher herzlich wenig interessiert und er ist nie ein großer Spaziergänger gewesen, aber in den letzten Wochen hat er jeden Trampelpfad, jeden Wanderweg und jedes Feld vorwärts, rückwärts und querfeldein kennengelernt.  
  
„Gut für dich.“ Blaise raschelt mit seinem Magazin und der Hauch von Konversation verfliegt. Wenigstens von seiner Seite. Im Gegensatz dazu scheint Theo noch nicht fertig zu sein. Er hat aufgehört sich den Hals zu verrenken, um Daphne nachzusehen und er macht auch keine Anstalten aufzustehen. Stattdessen fixiert er das Magazin in Blaise Händen.  
  
„Warum liest du den Schund eigentlich?“  
  
„Hast du jetzt ein Problem damit, was ich in meiner Freizeit lese?“ Freizeit ist ein ziemlich starkes Wort, um diese doch eher unangenehme Zugfahrt zu umschreiben. Das streitlustige Funkeln in Blaise Augen würde wohl 90 Prozent der Schülerschaft dazu bringen, die Flucht zu ergreifen und auf der Stelle zu verstummen, aber Theo glänzt seit jeher durch außerordentliche Schmerzfreiheit. Es ist ihm ein Rätsel, wie Blaise und Theo es bisher geschafft haben, einander nicht zu erdrosseln. Abgesehen von wenigen, rar gesäten Momenten, in denen man beinahe denken könnte, sie wären so etwas wie Freunde, gehen sie sich wegen grundsätzlichen Kleinigkeiten an.  
  
„Schon irgendwie, ja. Ich meine, ich verstehe ja, dass dir der Gesprächsstoff mit Loony nicht ausgehen darf, aber deswegen musst du ja nicht das Drecksmagazin von ihrem Vater unterstützen.“ Dass Blaise und Luna Lovegood etwas miteinander zu tun haben, hört er heute zum ersten Mal und auch Draco wirkt irgendwie irritiert. Ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass Theo und Blaise vielleicht mehr übereinander wissen als sonst jemand in ihrem Schlafsaal.  
  
„Nur zur allgemeinen Information, meine Mutter hat in diesem Sommer beschlossen, dass Xenophilius Lovegood ein wunderbarer Mensch ist, der mit seiner Tochter bei uns einziehen sollte. Bevor hier irgendwelche Gerüchte entstehen.“ Blaise wirkt nicht im Mindesten so als wäre er irgendwie aus der Fassung gebracht worden und schenkt Theo ein schmales Lächeln. „Ich unterstütze das Magazin also nicht, es liegen einfach zahlreiche Ausgaben in meinem Haus herum, in denen etliche ungelöste Kreuzworträtsel sind.“  
  
„Echt jetzt? Loony wird deine Stiefschwester?“  
  
„Was dachtest du denn, warum ich mit ihr durch die Winkelgasse spaziere?“  
  
„Ach … was man eben so denkt. Hätte ja sein können, dass es einen Freak braucht, um dein Herz zu erobern.“  
  
„Sie ist kein Freak. Sie ist eigentlich ganz in Ordnung. Und es ist doch wesentlich weniger peinlich keine Freundin zu haben als einem Mädchen nachzustellen, das ganz offensichtlich kein Interesse hat.“ Theos linker Fuß zuckt und eine Sekunde lang sieht es so aus als würde er nach Blaise treten wollen, aber dann steht er auf und verlässt das Abteil. Die Türe fällt mit einem Knall zu und Draco gibt einen genervten Seufzer von sich, während Blaise weder zufrieden noch unzufrieden aussieht. Das sind also seine Freunde. Das sind also die ersten Töne von seinem letzten Schuljahr.  
  


* * *

  
  
Theo kehrt nicht mehr in das Abteil zurück und auch Draco verschwindet irgendwann wortlos, sodass er mit Blaise alleine zurück bleibt. Er kann sich an keine einzige Fahrt mit dem Hogwarts-Express erinnern, die sich so dermaßen in die Länge gezogen hat. Er liest nicht besonders gerne, aber eigentlich ist es immer ein Leichtes gewesen, die siebenstündige Zugfahrt mit Worten zu füllen. Immerhin gibt es den Stoff eines ganzen Sommers aufzuarbeiten und Neuigkeiten auszutauschen. Aber nicht nur sie sind gehemmt, der ganze Zug kommt ihm irgendwie stiller vor. Blaise hat nicht nur die Rätselseite eines Magazins, sondern gleich ein ganzes Dutzend davon mit Sorgfalt ausgefüllt und wirkt anschließend trotzdem gelangweilt.  
  
„Das mit den Lovegoods ist ja wirklich krass.“ Blaise zuckt mit den Schultern und er zwingt sich, noch eine Frage zu stellen. Dann hat er alles versucht, um die endgültige Ausbreitung des unangenehmen Schweigens zu verhindern. „Wie sind sie so?“  
  
„Okay. Luna und ihr Vater sind beide … echt okay. Meine Mutter ist glücklich, Xenophilius Lovegood ist auch glücklich und Luna … na ja, ich hab sie ehrlich gesagt gar nicht so besonders oft gesehen. Wir haben es wohl beide vermieden, zu viel zuhause rumzusitzen. Es ist ein bisschen unangenehm zu wissen, dass sie so eng mit den Weasleys befreundet ist und mit Neville Longbottom, aber sie macht keine große Sache draus.“  
  
„Das klingt … entspannt.“ Er fragt nicht, wo Blaise seine ganze Zeit verbracht hat, wenn er nicht oft zuhause gewesen ist und es trotzdem fertig gebracht hat, von Theo zusammen mit seiner neuen Mitbewohnerin in der Winkelgasse gesehen zu werden.  
  
„Und bei dir so? Du wirkst echt irgendwie anders. Angespannt. Aber ist ja kein Wunder, ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was bei dir und deinem Vater los gewesen ist.“ Das ist keine richtige Frage, aber doch eine Einladung zum Erzählen. Aber eigentlich möchte er nicht versuchen, die unangenehme Stimmung des Sommers in eine große Geschichte zu packen. Verschiedene Mitarbeiter des Zaubereiministeriums sind in ihrem Haus gewesen, haben alle Räume durchsucht und den Zauberstab seines Vaters vorübergehend konfisziert. Es gab einen Prozess, der keine bahnbrechenden Folgen hatte und über den kaum gesprochen worden war. Sein Vater, der nicht mehr der Jüngste ist, wurde vier Jahre eher in den Ruhestand geschickt. Diese Entscheidung wurde von dem Zaubereiministerium und von seinem Vater gleichermaßen wohlwollend angenommen. Seitdem lebt sein Vater für Gregorys Stiefmutter Emma, die mit ihrem Fliegenden Friseursalon beschäftigt ist, seinen Gemüsegarten und den Beginn der Quidditch- und Fußballsaison.  
  
„Es war komisch. Es hat irgendetwas gefehlt.“ Irgendwer hat gefehlt, aber das wissen sie beide. Das wissen sie alle. Und darüber schweigen sie vorerst einträchtig. Darüber schweigen sie schon seitdem das letzte Schuljahr vorzeitig beendet und klar wurde, dass Hogwarts im September wieder eröffnet wird. Alle Schüler, die in diesem Jahr interne Abschlussprüfungen abgelegt hätten, wurden für theoretisch in die nächste Klasse versetzt erklärt, die Fünft- und Siebtklässler wurden herzlich eingeladen, das Jahr zu wiederholen, da weder die ZAGs noch die UTZs ohne Prüfungen vergeben werden durften. Ausnahmezustand hin oder her. Die Toten wurden beweint, die Helden bewundert und die Slytherins wurden geschnitten. In Slytherin gab es niemanden, der sich im letzten Jahr irgendwie heldenhaft verhalten hätte, aber es gab mehr als einen Schüler aus dem Haus Slytherin, der ums Leben gekommen war, doch darüber wollte niemand sprechen. Das wollte niemand vergleichen.  
  
Niemand wollte sagen, dass auch ein Siebzehnjähriger selbst die Schuld dafür tragen konnte, auf der falschen Seite gestanden und gestorben zu sein. Das wagte dann doch keiner. Das war dann doch ein bisschen zu düster. Das war dann doch irgendwie nicht die ganze Wahrheit.  
  


* * *

  
  
Hogwarts hat sich nicht verändert. Die Haustische sind nicht abgeschafft worden. Der „Sprechende Hut“ sagt wie jedes Jahr eine seiner gereimten Konstruktionen in epischer Breite auf – und niemand tut so, als wäre Slytherin ein Höllenloch. Er bildet sich zwar ein, dass die Erstklässler, die ihre Plätze am grün geschmückten Tisch finden müssen, weniger glücklich und stolz als die anderen Kinder aussehen, aber das mag daran liegen, dass an ihrem Tisch niemand aufsteht, Handschläge verteilt oder freundlich lächelt. Nicht weit von ihm nimmt ein Mädchen mit streng gebundenen, dunklen Zöpfen Platz und starrt ihn an. Er versucht ihrem Starren mit Freundlichkeit und Nachsichtigkeit zu begegnen und probiert wenigstens zu lächeln. Sie reißt erschrocken die Augen auf und starrt auf die Tischdecke. Am liebsten würde er sich entschuldigen, aber am Ende wird das Kind noch ohnmächtig, wenn er das Wort an sie richtet.  
  
„Lass es.“ Er hat nicht bemerkt, dass Daphne sich neben ihn gesetzt hat. Anscheinend hat Theo seine Bemühungen, ihr zu folgen, aufgegeben, denn er sitzt quasi am anderen Ende des Tisches und plaudert demonstrativ mit Pansy Parkinson und Millicent Bulstrode. Blaise sitzt zwar in seiner Nähe, aber neben seinem Teller liegt eine neue alte Ausgabe des „Klitterers“ und demonstriert, dass er nicht angesprochen werden möchte. Draco hat sich neben eine Gruppe von Fünftklässlerinnen gesetzt, die so tun, als wäre er Luft. „Heute sind alle komisch drauf. Aber das wird schon wieder. Kann ja nicht das ganze Jahr so weitergehen … wie geht’s dir?“  
  
„Mir?“  
  
„Ja … ich weiß nicht, ist das eine komische Frage?“ Bin ich komisch? Das ist ihre Frage und weil an Daphne eigentlich nichts komisch ist und er ihr kein mieses Gefühl vermitteln will, schüttelt er den Kopf, obwohl er befremdet ist.  
  
„Ganz normale Frage.“ Er weiß nicht allzu viel über Daphne, aber er weiß, dass sie nicht blöd ist. Er kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass Theo auf ein Mädchen stehen könnte, dass ihm geistig unterlegen ist. Das wäre einfach nicht seine Art. Kurz um: Daphne weiß definitiv was sie tut, als sie ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm legt. Sie weiß genau, dass er sich nicht wohl fühlt oder geschmeichelt ist. Sie weiß, dass Theo und jeder, der auf sie achtet, sie sehen kann. Und sie weiß, dass er es weiß. Er ist schließlich auch nicht ganz blöd. „Mir geht es gut. Und das war eine Lüge, aber das ist nicht schlimm, weil ich nicht wüsste, warum es dich interessieren sollte, wie es mir geht. Dich sollte interessieren wie es Theo geht und ich finde es nicht nett, was du gerade tust.“  
  
„Wow. Du durchschaust mich aber ganz schnell.“ Da kann er die Ironie hören, die ihm heute ihm Zug so gefehlt hat. „Wirklich schade, dass du dir so schnell ein Urteil bildest. Ich wollte nur nett zu dir sein. Und Theo ist nicht mein Freund.“  
  
„Okay.“  
  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so dornig bist.“  
  
„Dornig?“ Mit einer Blume hat ihn noch nie jemand verglichen – und seine Stiefmutter Emma ist nun wirklich keine Frau, die einen kleinen Wortschatz hat. Oder schlechte Vergleiche scheut. Daphnes Hand liegt noch immer auf seinem Arm und auf einmal spürt er ihre Fingernägel durch den Pullover.  
  
„Wie eine Rose. Du bist stachelig. Du stößt mich von dir weg. Das hab ich nicht erwartet.“  
  
„Tut mir wirklich herzlich leid, deine Erwartungen zu enttäuschen.“ Er hat keinen Appetit, sondern schiebt sich nur aus Prinzip ein Stück Zwieback in den Mund. Der Zwieback der Hauselfen in Hogwarts hat ihm gefehlt, aber er schmeckt kaum etwas. Sein Mund ist trocken, sein Hals brennt und seine Fußsohlen jucken wieder. Er verflucht Hogwarts und seine Schulregeln und die Ausgangssperre. Vielleicht schafft er es morgen noch vor dem Frühstück und der Vergabe der Stundenpläne, diese ekligen Gefühle wegzulaufen. Vielleicht wird es auch schon ein wenig besser, wenn Daphne aufhört, ihre Aufmerksamkeit an ihn zu verschenken.


	2. Laufende Zeiten

**2 – Laufende Zeiten**

  
  
Als er aufwacht, jucken seine Füße noch immer und er verzichtet darauf zu duschen, sondern putzt nur hastig seine Zähne und zieht sich Sachen an, in denen er sich gut bewegen kann. Er hat keinen Blick in den Spiegel riskiert, aber er ist sicher keine Augenweide – wie seine Stiefmutter sagen würde - und deswegen weiß er nicht, wie er es finden soll, dass er schon wieder Daphne über den Weg läuft. Er hat keine zehn Meter geschafft, als er im Gemeinschaftsraum quasi über sie stolpert.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein.“  
  
„Morgen.“  
  
„Gehst du laufen?“ Eigentlich hat er von ihr mit einem blöden Spruch im Stil von „Der frühe Vogel fängt den Wurm, was?“ gerechnet. Dementsprechend kann er auf so eine schlichte Frage nicht richtig reagieren. Er nickt. Das ist nicht sein Nacken, der da nachgibt, aber es ist doch sein Nacken und er nickt und er weiß schon, was kommt, als Daphne den Mund aufmacht. „Kann ich mitkommen? Ich rede auch nicht. Oder frage dich, wie es dir geht. Ich schwöre es.“ Sie hebt die Hände hoch, als wäre er bewaffnet und schenkt ihm ein Lächeln, das irgendwie hinreißend ist.  
  
„Von mir aus.“  
  
„Cool. Kann ich mir kurz eine andere Hose anziehen und du wartest hier? Oder nutzt du die Gelegenheit und ergreifst die Flucht? Wir sehen uns spätestens beim Abendessen und ich lass dich nicht so leicht davonkommen, das weißt du, oder?“  
  
„Zwei Minuten.“  
  
„Wahnsinn.“ Sie zwinkert ihm zu und verschwindet tatsächlich mit einer beachtlichen Geschwindigkeit in Richtung ihres Schlafsaals. Er hat keine Uhr, deshalb fängt er an für sich bis 100 zu zählen. Das ist eine gute Methode, um nicht zu genau darüber nachzudenken, ob sie ihm aufgelauert hat, ob das alles ein einziger Zufall ist und ob er nach Schweiß riecht, weil er gestern in aller Herrgottsfrühe zum letzten Mal geduscht hat.  
  
Ehe er bei der 90 angekommen ist, taucht Daphne wieder auf und trägt eine Hose, die sie beinahe wie eine sportliche Person aussehen lässt. Prompt hat er Sorge, dass sie ihn gleich abhängen wird, auch wenn er bis eben noch davon ausgegangen wäre, dass sie vor ihm aus der Puste sein würde.  
  
Bisher hat er keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, welcher Schritt der richtige Schritt ist, um loszulaufen, er hat es einfach getan. Aber bisher ist er auch immer nur für sich gelaufen und musste mit niemandem darüber reden, wann rennen und wann stehen bleiben angesagt ist. Als sie den Hof betreten, muss er erstmal nach Luft schnappen. Er hat ganz vergessen, wie schön das Schloss und seine Ländereien sind. Im letzten Schuljahr haben solche Sachen keine Rolle gespielt und vorher, da hat er dem See und der grünen Weite, die ihm ohne Brille fast unendlich vorkommt, einfach nicht besonders viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt.  
  
„Wie viel Uhr ist es?“  
  
„Halb sieben.“  
  
„Meinst du, wir schaffen es, vor dem Frühstück einmal den See zu umrunden?“ Er weiß nicht, warum er auf einmal derjenige ist, der ihr Fragen stellt, doch falls sie davon überrascht ist, lässt sie es sich nicht anmerken. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung hebt sie ihre Arme hinter den Kopf und bindet ihre Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz.  
  
„Erfahrungsgemäß brauche ich knapp eine Dreiviertelstunde … allerdings bin ich im Moment nicht im Training, weil wir in der Stadt wohnen und es dort einfach keinen Spaß macht, zu joggen. Also ja, ich denke, das könnten wir schaffen.“  
  
Sie lächelt und er hätte sich gar keine Gedanken darüber machen müssen, wann er loslaufen kann, denn sie tut es offensichtlich auch nicht und für einen kurzen Moment sieht er nur einen von links nach rechts schlagenden, blonden Pferdeschwanz. Allerdings sind seine Beine länger als ihre und deshalb muss er sich gar nicht so besonders anstrengen, um bis zu ihr aufzuschließen. Seine Füße fühlen sich mit jedem Schritt normaler an und als sie an dem Steg des Schwarzen Sees vorbeiziehen, kann er sich schon gar nicht mehr an das Jucken erinnern.  
  
„Sag mal, wie kann das sein, dass wir uns noch nie morgens begegnet sind?“  
  
„Ich hab das erst diesen Sommer für mich entdeckt. Vorher hab ich um diese Zeit geschlafen.“ Und er wäre nicht undankbar, wenn er wieder so lange schlafen könnte, aber länger als sechs Stunden hält es ihn nicht mehr im Bett. Das ist furchtbar und irgendwie anstrengend, aber er kann es nicht ändern. Er hat keine Albträume, aber er hat auch keine Ruhe. Er ist müde, aber nicht müde genug.  
  
„Also ich will jetzt nicht krass aufdringlich sein, aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir vielleicht ab und zu zusammen laufen. Manchmal bin ich zwar auch gerne mit meinen Gedanken allein, aber gerade im Winter, wenn es um die Uhrzeit noch nicht hell ist, fände ich so ein bisschen Gesellschaft doch ganz gut. Bisher bin ich ab November, Dezember immer im Quidditchstadion gelaufen, das ist ja beleuchtet, aber immer im Kreis zu rennen, ist auch irgendwie langweilig. Und echt stumpfsinnig.“  
  
„Kann ich mir vorstellen.“  
  
„Ja, kannst du das?“  
  
„Also ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das stumpfsinnig ist … und ich kann mir gerade nicht mal vorstellen, was im November ist, also mal gucken.“ Hat er gerade Daphne Greengrass gekorbt? Schon so ein bisschen? Aber sie scheint ihm die Zurückweisung nicht übel zu nehmen und falls doch, dann merkt man es ihr nicht an. Und das reicht ihm schon. Die richtig schlimmen Sachen, den richtigen Hass, den kann man nämlich gar nicht übersehen. „Okay?“  
  
„Okay.“ Sie dreht ihren Kopf zu ihm, lächelt kurz und sieht dann wieder nach vorne, um nicht über eine der hunderttausend Wurzeln zu stolpern, die zwischen den einzelnen Bäumen hin und her gewachsen sind, sodass man auf die Schnelle nicht mal sagen kann, zu welchem der Bäume sie gehören. Auf den ersten Blick ist es ein Netzwerk. Komplizierte Verästelungen wie bei einem richtigen Stammbaum.  
  
Es ist ein kleines Wunder, aber Daphne Greengrass kann tatsächlich den Mund halten. Das einzige Geräusch sind ihre Atemzüge, die manchmal hektischer und manchmal länger werden. Keiner von ihnen schlägt vor, stehen zu bleiben. Er spürt seine Beine nicht mehr, er spürt nicht jeden Kontakt zwischen seinen Füßen und dem Boden und diese Automatik ist unfassbar angenehm. Das ist das leichte Stechen in seinem Brustkorb allemal wert.  
  
Die Zeiger der großen Uhr an der Spitze des Glockenturms sind beide ein bisschen gewandert. Das Frühstück hat vor zehn Minuten begonnen und bis zum Unterricht ist es ein wenig mehr als eine halbe Stunde. Daphne keucht leise und stützt die Hände auf ihren Hüften ab. „Keine neue Bestzeit, aber es geht, oder? War ich dir viel zu langsam?“  
  
„Passt.“ Er öffnet die Eingangstür des Schlosses, geht durch und hält sie ihr auf, damit sie ihre Arme nicht bewegen muss. Aus dem Augenwinkel hat er nicht bemerkt wie gerötet ihr Gesicht ist. Sie sieht erschöpft aus, aber irgendwie auch zufrieden. Wahrscheinlich hat sie sich ein bisschen verausgabt – aber wahrscheinlich hat sie es sich auch vorgenommen. Das kennt er von sich selbst. Als er erstmal gemerkt hat, dass er problemlos eine halbe Stunde durchhalten kann, ohne stehen zu bleiben, da hat er alles daran gesetzt, eine ganze Stunde ohne Pause zu schaffen.  
  
„Gehst du zum Frühstück? Oder…“  
  
„Duschen.“ Sie nickt zustimmend und so gehen sie auch wieder zusammen den Weg zurück in die Kerker. Im Gemeinschaftsraum murmelt er ein unverbindliches, unvermeidliches „Bis später“ und im Badezimmer fühlt er sich dann gehetzt und beeilt sich, weil er vermutet, dass sie sich Zeit lässt und er irgendwie nicht mit ihr zusammen beim Frühstück erscheinen will. Auch wenn das gar nichts zu bedeuten hätte. Mit seinen kurz geraspelten Haaren und der Schuluniform braucht es wirklich nicht besonders viel Zeit, um sich fertig zu machen. Trotzdem ist er erleichtert, dass im Gemeinschaftsraum keine Spur von Daphne oder sonst wem zu entdecken ist.  
  
In der Großen Halle ist alles wie immer und an dem Sitzplatz neben Draco liegt bereits sein Stundenplan. Professor Slughorn ist schon einige Plätze weiter unterwegs und nutzt den Anlass, um Blaise, für den er eine zweifelhafte Schwäche hat, ein Ohr abzukauen. Im übertragenen Sinne, aber Blaise sieht aus, als hätte er körperliche Schmerzen.  
  
Draco fragt nicht, ob er verschlafen hat oder wo er gewesen ist, sondern tippt mit seinem unbenutzten Löffel auf den Zettel mit seinem Stundenplan. „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist obligatorisch geworden. Der neue Professor nimmt alle Schüler in seine UTZ-Kurse auf.“  
  
Sein Stundenplan ist insgesamt deutlich voller, als er es erwartet hat. Pflege magischer Geschöpfe belegt er eigentlich nur, weil er nicht so viele ZAGs hat, dass er einen davon verschmähen möchte, aber anscheinend ist Hagrid in diesem Jahr besonders motiviert und veranschlagt vier Stunden pro Woche für seinen Unterricht. In Zauberkunst wird er noch ein letztes Jahr von seiner eigenen Mittelmäßigkeit gequält, in Alte Runen wird es nicht anders sein. Einzig und allein auf den Unterricht von Professor Binns freut er sich irgendwie, weil er ein ganz erstaunliches Gedächtnis für Jahreszahlen hat, das ihm niemand – auch er selbst sich nicht – so recht zugetraut hätte.  
  
„Wer ist denn der neue Professor?“ Draco zuckt nichtssagend mit den Schultern, aber Theo, der bisher für seine Verhältnisse wirklich still gewesen ist, macht einen unauffälligen Fingerzeig in Richtung des Lehrertisches. Zwischen dem winzigen Professor Flitwick und dem wenig winzigen Hagrid sitzt eine normalgroße Frau mit silbrigen Locken, deren Gesicht überraschend jung aussieht.  
  
„Die war gestern noch nicht da und wurde auch noch nicht vorgestellt. Großes Mysterium also … bis zum Mittagessen wenigstens. Oder seid ihr in ihrem Nachmittagskurs?“ Draco und er schütteln synchron den Kopf. Auf ihren beiden Stundenplänen gehört der Mittwochvormittag ganz der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. „Na das kann ja eigentlich nur angenehm werden. Meint ihr, sie setzt uns auseinander, damit wir uns mit den neuen Helden sozialisieren?“  
  
Draco schweigt und auch Gregory ist nicht nach Lachen oder wenigstens einem Grinsen zumute. Dieser Tag wird definitiv nicht angenehm. Vielleicht ein bisschen ironisch, aber angenehm ganz sicher nicht. Auch wenn seine Füße immer noch herrlich taub sind.  
  


* * *

  
  
In einem Klassenzimmer wirkt die Frau immer noch normal groß. Der Unterricht findet in demselben Raum statt wie in seinem dritten Schuljahr, in dem Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ebenfalls verpflichtend auf den Stundenplänen des gesamten Jahrgangs stand. Es ist eine ganze Weile her, seitdem er in so einem großen Kurs gewesen ist und er stellt fest, dass nicht so wie früher ausschließlich Slytherins und Gryffindors anwesend sind, sondern Schüler aus allen vier Häusern. Die „alten“ Siebtklässler, also diejenigen, die im letzten Jahr ihre UTZ-Prüfungen hätten machen sollen, und die „neuen“ Siebtklässler, die letztes Jahr die sechste Klasse besucht haben, sind durchmischt. Am Tisch neben ihm sitzen Luna Lovegood und Romilda Vane, mit denen er in diesem Leben noch keinen Unterricht zusammen hatte. Neben ihm sitzt Pansy Parkinson mit verschränkten Armen. In der Reihe davor haben sich Theo und Millicent Bulstrode zusammengesetzt. Der Tisch hinter ihm wird von Draco und Tracey Davis belegt, die im selben Schlafsaal wie Daphne, Pansy und Millicent untergebracht ist, aber irgendwie mit keiner der drei besonders eng befreundet zu sein scheint.  
  
Die Frau wartet, bis sich alle kleinen Gespräche von selbst eingestellt haben und lächelt in die Runde. Irgendetwas an ihr ist seltsam vertraut, vielleicht ist sie eine der Schulbuchautorinnen, deren Bilder man von Buchrückseiten kennt und über die Jahre hinweg regelmäßig sieht, ob man will oder nicht.  
  
„Guten Morgen zusammen. Ich bin Professor Tonks und wir werden in diesem Jahr gemeinsam über Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sprechen. Wir alle müssen uns darüber bewusst werden, was im letzten Jahr nicht nur in unserem Land, sondern auch hier, in Hogwarts, passiert ist. Sie alle haben beinahe Ihr halbes Leben in Hogwarts verbracht, Sie sind hier erwachsen geworden und haben in diesem Jahr Dinge erlebt, über die in Zeitungen auf der ganzen Welt berichtet wurde. Und wie das manchmal so ist, wird da, wo gesprochen werden sollte, geschwiegen. Bitte sehen Sie sich doch einen Moment um, schauen Sie wer neben ihnen sitzt, wer Sie ansieht und wer Ihren Blick meidet.“ Professor Tonks lächelt, als sie sieht, wie alle ein wenig zögerlich ihren Anweisungen folgen. Sein Blick kreuzt den von Luna Lovegood und er muss an Theos Worte am Frühstückstisch zurückdenken. Das kann ja eigentlich nur angenehm werden. „Sie alle kennen einander seit sieben Jahren und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, das hätte im letzten Jahr auch Verteidigung gegen einige Ihrer Mitschüler bedeutet – wenn Ihr Lehrer nicht Amycus Carrow gewesen wäre, den man im Juli wegen seiner Zugehörigkeit zu Lord Voldemorts Kreis von aktiven Todessern lebenslänglich verurteilt hat. In meinem Klassenzimmer soll niemand für das verurteilt werden, was er getan hat. Ich wünsche mir, dass wir ehrlich darüber sprechen können, was die dunklen Künste sind und wie mit den gefährlichen Seiten von Magie umgegangen werden muss. Es ist keine Option, sich nicht mit schwarzer Magie auseinanderzusetzen. Es ist keine Option so zu tun, als wären wir nicht alle in der Lage, einander innerhalb von Sekunden zu foltern oder sogar zu töten. Im ersten Halbjahr möchte ich mit Ihnen über die jüngste Geschichte von den dunklen Künsten sprechen, dabei soll es nicht nur um den einen, großen, dunklen Magier gehen, den Sie hoffentlich alle beim Namen nennen können, sondern um den Stellenwert der dunklen Künste in unserer Gesellschaft. Was bedeutet Reinblütigkeit, welchen Zusammenhang gibt es zwischen schwarzer Magie und Reinblütigkeit? Nicht alle reinblütigen Familien sind schwarzmagisch und nicht alle schwarzmagischen Familien sind reinblütig, aber doch wird oft von beiden Dingen im selben Satz gesprochen. Im Sommer wurde in den Zeitungen, in seriösen und weniger seriösen Formaten, über sogenannte schwarzmagische Familien berichtet. Wir wollen uns fragen, ob es so etwas überhaupt gibt? Sind ganze Familien schwarzmagisch? Wie kommt eine solche Sozialisation zustande und wie kommt sie nicht zustande? Eine Form von Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist Reflexion. Wir wollen nicht nur darüber sprechen, wie wir „Feinde“ abwehren und uns gegen sie verteidigen können, wir wollen auch darüber sprechen, wie wir uns selbst vor der Verlockung durch die dunklen Künste schützen können. Nun werden einige von Ihnen sicher protestieren und sagen, dass das hier doch keine Therapie für „Todesser-Kinder“ ist und sich fragen, was sie hier zu suchen haben. Ich sehe Ihnen an, dass Ihnen nicht alles gefällt, was ich sage und das ist in Ordnung. Ich möchte mit Ihnen offen darüber sprechen, was dunkle Magie ist und dass sogenannte schwarze Magie nicht erst da anfängt, wo Menschenleben bedroht werden und abfällig über muggelstämmige Hexen und Zauberer geurteilt wird. Nach den Weihnachtsferien werden wir uns dann auf die UTZ-Prüfungen konzentrieren. In den vergangenen sieben Jahren haben Sie beinahe alles gelernt, was es braucht, um diese Prüfungen zu bestehen. Wir werden zusammen lernen, wiederholen und üben. Und wir werden hoffentlich auch gemeinsam darüber nachdenken, was es eigentlich bedeutet, ein „unheimlich toller Zauberer“ zu sein, der sich gegen die „dunklen Künste“ verteidigen kann. Haben Sie bis hierhin irgendwelche Fragen?“ Padma Patil hebt ein wenig zögerlich die Hand, doch Professor Tonks entgeht die kleine Bewegung nicht. „Bitte verraten Sie mir doch Ihren Namen, bevor Sie sprechen. Ich werde am Ende der Stunde noch die Anwesenheitsliste durchgehen, sodass ich hoffentlich in wenigen Wochen all Ihre Namen und Gesichter kenne. Bitte, sprechen Sie.“  
  
„Mein Name ist Padma Patil und ich wollte fragen, ob wir für Ihren Unterricht kein Buch brauchen? Auf welche Autoren werden Sie sich berufen?“ Professor Tonks lächelt, als wäre das eine ganz wunderbare Frage.  
  
„Da wir uns mit Themen auseinandersetzen wollen, die aktuell und beim Schulbuch-Kanon obendrein nicht besonders gefragt sind, gibt es leider keine Autoren, die uns durch das Schuljahr tragen können. Ich werde Ihnen immer wieder Material mitbringen, Auszüge aus Zeitungen und älteren Werken, persönliche Briefe und weitere kleine Texte, die wir im Unterricht kritisch hinterfragen. Sie können mein Klassenzimmer also mit leichtem Gepäck betreten. Keine Zauberstäbe und keine schweren Bücher. Es wäre allerdings von Vorteil, wenn Sie immer Tinte und Pergament dabei hätten. Ich lege zwar sehr viel Wert auf mündliche Diskussionen, aber mir ist auch klar, dass einige von Ihnen sich lieber schriftlich ausdrücken möchten und lieber erst ein paar Worte auf Papier schreiben, anstatt sie gleich laut durch den Raum gehen zu lassen.“  
  
Pansy, die ein stählernes Nervenkostüm und grundsätzlich keine Angst davor hat, sich unbeliebt zu machen, hebt die Hand. Ihm gefällt das gar nicht so gut, weil dank dieser Bewegung sämtliche Augen im Klassenzimmer auf seinen Tisch gerichtet sind. Professor Tonks nickt und erteilt ihr mit einer kleinen Geste das Wort.  
  
„Mein Name ist Pansy Parkinson und ich würde gerne wissen, was Ihre Qualifikationen sind. Was haben Sie denn letztes Jahr gemacht? Sind Sie Aurorin oder so? Für gewöhnlich stellen sich neue Lehrer vor.“ Das ist einerseits genau die Art von Dreistigkeit mit der Pansy sich im ganzen Schloss einen Namen gemacht hat – und andererseits ist es eine Frage, die Hermine Granger vielleicht auch stellen würde. Oder stellen wird, im Nachmittagskurs. Es klingt nämlich ganz so als würde Pansy, die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vor zwei Jahren ohne zu zögern abgewählt hat, sich um die Qualität des Unterrichts sorgen.  
  
„Ihre Frage ist berechtigt, Miss Parkinson. Ich habe nach meinem Abschluss in Hogwarts in Paris und Edinburgh verschiedene Studiengänge abgeschlossen, die im weitesten Sinne unter den Oberbegriffen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Zaubereigeschichte zusammengefasst werden können, aber das ist eine Weile her. Nebenher und einige Jahre nach meinem Studium habe ich private Unterrichtsstunden in defensiver Zauberei gegeben. Danach habe ich mich eine lange Zeit um meine Familie gekümmert. Im letzten Jahr habe ich meine Tochter und meinen Ehemann verloren und mich entschlossen, wieder zu arbeiten. Sie dürfen also unbesorgt sein, ich weiß, was ich tue, auch wenn ich eine Zeit lang nicht mehr unterrichtet habe.“  
  
Pansy hebt ihre Hand wieder. In seinem Blick kann Professor Tonks wahrscheinlich blankes Entsetzen sehen, aber sie nickt geduldig. „Warum ist Ihr Unterricht obligatorisch? Wir dürfen doch auch entscheiden, ob wir unseren UTZ in Zaubertränke oder Kräuterkunde machen wollen. Warum soll Ihr Fach auf einmal wichtiger sein als unsere anderen Kurse?“  
  
„Ich entschuldige mich, wenn Sie sich durch die Verpflichtung, meinen Unterricht zu besuchen, entmündigt fühlen. Natürlich kann ich niemanden zwingen, sich an meinem Unterricht zu beteiligen und ich kann auch niemanden zwingen, eine UTZ-Prüfung abzulegen, aber wenn Sie nicht körperlich anwesend sind, dann muss ich Sie durchfallen lassen. Diese Note hat keinerlei Konsequenzen, wenn Sie sich später ohnehin nicht für ein Berufsbild interessieren, in dem Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gefragt ist, aber die Note wird trotzdem in Ihrem Abschlusszeugnis auftauchen.“ Das ist Erpressung. Professor Tonks weiß es, Pansy weiß es und jeder, der in den letzten fünf Minuten nicht aus dem einzigen Fenster des Raums gestarrt hat, weiß es auch. „Gibt es weitere Fragen?“ Professor Tonks lächelt die verstummte Gruppe vor sich an. Pansy hat die Arme wieder fest vor ihrer Brust verschränkt und sieht unzufrieden aus. Aber das muss nicht viel heißen, denn besonders zufrieden sieht Pansy in den seltensten Fällen aus. Er hofft für Pansy, dass das einfach an ihrem Gesicht liegt und nicht wirklich an ihrer Laune, andernfalls muss ihr Leben trübsinnig sein. „Dann habe ich eine Frage an Sie. Wer von Ihnen ist der Meinung, noch nie einen Zauberspruch verwendet zu haben, der von der Aurorenzentrale und der ministeriellen Kommission gegen den Missbrauch von Magie als „schwarzmagisch“ kategorisiert wird?“  
  
Mehr als die Hälfte der Anwesenden hebt die Hand und Pansy ist eine von ihnen. Das ist mutig und es ruft bei Romilda Vane ein ungläubiges Hüsteln hervor, aber es könnte die Wahrheit sein. Er hat Pansy außerhalb des Unterrichts sehr selten zaubern sehen und er kann sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sie jemals etwas Schlimmeres als einen Flederwichtfluch hervorgebracht hätte.  
  
„Wussten Sie, dass Impedimenta-Zauber, den viele von ihnen als Erstarrungs- und Gefrier-Zauber kennen werden, ursprünglich dazu diente, in Duell-Situationen von einer dritten Person aus dem Hinterhalt eingesetzt wurde? Er wird in der Aurorenzentrale auch gerne als das Messer in den Rücken bezeichnet.“ Ernie McMillian bekommt einen roten Kopf und lässt seine Hand sinken. Ein blonder Ravenclaw, der direkt neben der Tür sitzt, sieht ebenfalls befremdet aus und setzt sich beinahe auf seine Hand. „Auch gängige Sprüche wie der Petrificus Totalus, die allseits beliebte Ganzkörperklammer, die zu meinen Schulzeiten auch gerne im Spaß angewendet wurde, gilt als potenzielle schwarze Magie. Ähnlich verhält es sich mit Sprüchen wie dem Incarcerus, der sein Opfer fesselt und weiteren Sprüchen, die den Getroffenen seiner Bewegungsfähigkeit berauben. Zauber, die zur Manipulation und Veränderung des Gedächtnisses genutzt werden, fallen ebenfalls in die Kategorie schwarzer Magie. Nicht nur der Amnesia-Zauber, der das Gedächtnis des Opfers löscht, sondern auch harmlosere Sprüche wie der Vergesslichkeitszauber, Oblivate, den Sie alle aus dem Unterricht von Professor Flitwick kennen werden, ein Zauber, der sogar prüfungsrelevant ist, werden je nach Situation als schwarze Magie bewertet. Von Schockzaubern wie dem Stupor, die Sie sogar in diesem Fach gelernt haben, muss ich wohl gar nicht erst anfangen.“ Nach und nach sind alle Hände im Klassenzimmer nach unten gegangen. Bei der Nennung des Vergesslichkeitszaubers war es dann sogar bei den größten Gutmenschen vorbei. Diesen Zauber haben sie nämlich alle ausgeführt. Im Unterricht von Professor Flitwick. Das ist eine Tatsache. „Kann sich jemand von Ihnen vorstellen, wie diese Definition von schwarzer Magie zustande kommt? Es ist eine sehr alte Definition, womöglich ist Sie Ihnen in Zaubereigeschichte begegnet?“ Professor Tonks guckt erwartungsvoll in die Runde und in seinem Gedächtnis regt sich etwas, als Luna Lovegood die Hand hebt. „Ja? Bitte.“  
  
„Luna Lovegood.“ Lunas Stimme ist ein Sing-Sang, der sich verglichen mit Pansys scharf formulierten Fragen und Padmas eher tiefer Stimme ganz eigenartig anhört. Ihm fällt erst jetzt auf, dass Professor Tonks alles sehr weich betont, aber dabei trotzdem irgendwie autoritär klingt. Ein bisschen wie Professor McGonagall an guten Tagen. „All die Hexerei, die Körper und Seele bricht, kommt von einem guten Geist nicht.“  
  
„Sehr gut! _All die Hexerei, die Körper und Seele bricht, kommt von einem guten Geist nicht_ sind die Worte mit denen Ulick Gamp, der erste britische Zaubereiminister, den Zaubergamot eröffnet hat. Als schwarze Magie gilt per se erst einmal jeder Zauber, der den Körper oder den Geist des Betroffenen beschädigt. Die Extremformen solcher offensiver Magie sind die drei Unverzeihlichen Flüche. Der Imperius-Fluch richtet sich gegen den Geist, der Cruciatius-Fluch gegen den Körper und der Avada Kedavra beendet jegliche Funktionen von Körper und Geist. Auch ein wenig albern anmutende Flüche wie der Furunkulus- und der Bindehautentzündungsfluch sind also, zugegebenermaßen im Verhältnis zu den Unverzeihlichen Flüchen sehr schwache, Formen von schwarzer Magie. So sieht es das Ministerium. Können Sie sich vorstellen, warum trotzdem schon Zweitklässler in der Lage sind, eine Ganzkörperklammer zustande zu bringen?“  
  
Ernie McMillian, dessen Nasenspitze immer noch hochinteressant verfärbt ist, hebt zaghaft die Hand und darf sprechen. „Weil Professor Flitwick allen Erstklässlern als Glückwunsch zu den ersten bestanden Prüfungen diesen Spruch zeigt. Wir können doch nichts dafür, dass wir angeblich schwarze Magie praktizieren, wenn wir es in der Schule lernen!“  
  
„Bitte fühlen Sie sich nicht persönlich angegriffen, Mister…?“  
  
„Ernie McMillian.“  
  
„Mr. McMillian, danke. Meine Frage war vielleicht ein wenig unglücklich formuliert. Ich wollte eigentlich von Ihnen wissen, warum Sie glauben, dass Sie potenziell schwarzmagische Zaubersprüche in der Schule lernen?“ Ernie McMillian ist anscheinend damit beschäftigt seine Gesichtsfarbe wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, aber neben ihm hebt Susan Bones die Hand.  
  
„Bones, Susan. Ich denke, wir lernen solche Sprüche in Hogwarts, weil es sicherer ist. Außerdem gehört es doch irgendwie dazu, oder? In anderen Schulen wie Durmstrang oder Ilvermorny werden solche Sprüche ganz sicher auch unterrichtet – und wie sähe es denn aus, wenn alle Schüler aus Hogwarts keine Ahnung hätten, wie sie jemanden schocken können? Ich meine, manchmal braucht man solche Sprüche doch auch … zum Beispiel im Unterricht von Hagrid, da haben wir einmal mit Knallrümpfigen Krötern gearbeitet. Das wäre gar nicht möglich gewesen, wenn wir nicht gewusst hätten, wie wir diese Viecher schocken können.“  
  
„Sehr richtig, Miss Bones. Es mag nicht mit Ihren Vorstellungen von typischer, schwarzer Magie zusammen passen, aber schwarze Magie gehört dazu. In ihrer Einteilung wirkt das alles vielleicht ein wenig albern und vielleicht denken Sie auch, dass die offizielle Einteilung des Ministeriums übertrieben ist und man eventuell doch eher von Grauzonen sprechen muss. Schockzauber, sind Schockzauber vielleicht keine schwarze Magie, sondern nur graue Magie? Zieht das Ministerium die Grenzen zu eng oder vermittelt Hogwarts eine zu lässige Vorstellung vom Umgang mit schwarzer Magie? All das wollen wir uns fragen. Ich hoffe, ich konnte Sie ein wenig für das kommende Halbjahr interessieren. Jetzt würde ich gerne über Ihre Fragen sprechen und, danach oder falls es erst einmal keine Fragen gibt, die Anwesenheitsliste durchgehen.“  
  
Er weiß nicht wie seine Mitschüler sich fühlen, aber er ist viel zu erschlagen von Professor Tonks Methode, die gesamte Klasse und eventuell sogar das System Hogwarts selbst vorzuführen, um eine Frage zu stellen.  
  
„Schön. Also, wo sitzt Hannah Abbott?“  
  


* * *

  
  
Beim Mittagessen ist der Unterricht von Professor Tonks an allen Haustischen das Gesprächsthema. Und das hat seit der vierten Klasse, in der Alastor Moody vor ihren Augen eine Spinne in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt hat, niemand mehr geschafft. Blaise und Daphne, die beide nach dem Mittagessen eine Doppelstunde bei Professor Tonks haben, wirken neugierig und hören sich Theos ausführliche Schilderungen interessiert an. Diese Aufnahme von Theos Monologen ist ungewöhnlich, sodass es eine geraume Zeit dauert, bis Dracos Abwesenheit jemandem auffällt. Pansy hält die Pose mit den verschränkten Armen stur durch und isst kaum etwas. Alles in allem ist es ein wenig unheimlich, aber immerhin wird miteinander gesprochen. Das ist ihm alles lieber als das unbehagliche Schweigen und die Tendenz zur Kleingruppenbildung.  
  
„Also ich finde sie irgendwie arrogant.“ Pansy presst die Lippen zusammen, um ihren Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen. „Ich meine, wer ist sie? Sie kommt hierhin, zwingt uns ihr zuzuhören und sagt uns, dass wir keine Ahnung von der echten Welt haben. Und was sollte diese Rede von wegen, dass ihr Unterricht keine „Therapie für Todesser-Kinder“ ist? Alleine, dass sie es so gesagt hat, zeigt doch, dass sie ganz genau weiß, wer wir sind und wer unsere Eltern sind.“  
  
„Warum regst du dich eigentlich so auf? _Deine_ Eltern haben sich doch immer fein aus allem rausgehalten.“ Normalerweise verstehen Theo und Pansy sich blendend, aber diese angriffslustige Nachfrage von Theo kann man nur als kaltschnäuzig bezeichnen.  
  
„Ich mag ihre Haltung nicht.“ Pansy zuckt mit den Schultern. „Außerdem denke ich vielleicht auch an euch? Ich meine, wie soll das laufen, wenn wir über „schwarzmagische Sozialisation“ sprechen? Will sie dann keine Namen nennen? Will sie so tun, als wäre das alles nicht persönlich? Seit wann sind Lehrer dazu berechtigt, unser Privatleben zu zerreißen?“  
  
„Vielleicht wird es ja gar nicht so krass.“ Theo ist immer dann ein Optimist, wenn es keiner sonst ist. Eigentlich hätte man das früher merken können. Seine Jagd auf Daphne sprach doch eigentlich Bände. Pansy seufzt und zuckt noch einmal mit ihren Schultern. „Irgendwie kommt sie mir aber auch bekannt vor … irgendwas an ihrem Gesicht ist so … keine Ahnung, vertraut. Oder geht das nur mir so?“ Daphne und Blaise enthalten sich beide eines Urteils, weil Professor Tonks doch etwas zu weit weg sitzt, um ihre Gesichtszüge beurteilen zu können, Pansy rümpft die Nase, Millicent tut es ihr gleich und er selbst weiß nicht so richtig, was er sagen soll. Aber er weiß, was Theo meint. Irgendetwas an dieser Frau ist irritierend.  
  
„Ich weiß, was du meinst.“ Eigentlich wollte er das gar nicht laut sagen, aber es gibt auch keinen Grund, immer nur zu schweigen. Daphne lächelt und er versucht sich daran zu erinnern, was er gestern Morgen noch über Daphne Greengrass gedacht hat. Er weiß es nicht mehr, vielleicht hat er auch einfach noch nie so richtig über sie nachgedacht. Aber jetzt freut er sich darüber, dass sie lächelt, weil er etwas gesagt hat, dass er normalerweise nicht gesagt hätte. Theo sieht ebenfalls positiv überrascht aus.  
  
„Danke. Ihr merkt schon noch, was ich meine. Die hat irgendwas an sich.“  
  
„Du stehst auf sie. Sag es doch einfach.“ Pansy, die eigentlich nicht so hart mit Theo ins Gericht geht wie mit dem Rest der Welt, grinst hämisch und zeigt damit vielleicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag, dass sie irgendetwas zwischen Himmel und Erde erfreuen kann. Und wenn es nur die kleinen Gemeinheiten sind. Daphne lacht leise und Theo errötet. So viel weibliche Solidarität gibt es an diesem Tisch eigentlich nicht.  
  
„Ich kann mir auch viele Gedanken über Frauen machen, die ich nicht sexuell attraktiv finde.“  
  
„Sicher _kannst_ du das.“ Pansy tätschelt Theos Handrücken, steht auf und entschwindet. An dem Tor zur Eingangshalle stolpert sie beinahe in Draco hinein, der noch ein wenig bleicher aussieht als sonst und sich wortlos auf Pansys Platz setzt.  
  
„Und? Was sagst du zu der neuen Professorin? Sie scheint ja einen Nerv getroffen zu haben.“ Daphne schlägt einen Plauderton an, aber Draco ignoriert so viel spielerischen Ernst und sieht von links nach rechts. Beinahe so als würde er auf Hilfe hoffen.  
  
„Mein Herz brennt.“ Niemand lacht, aber Draco wollte auch niemanden zum Lachen bringen. Weil Gregory das Unbehagen in Daphnes Gesicht auf einmal schwer ertragen kann, sieht er weg von den Slytherins, weg von dem Lehrertisch, direkt in Richtung der Eingangshalle.  
  
Daphnes kleine Schwester Astoria steht im steinernen Rahmen und sieht so aus, als hätte sie der Blitz getroffen. Als sie bemerkt, dass er sie ansieht, dreht sie sich um und huscht aus seinem Sichtfeld. Er blinzelt und an der Stelle, wo sie eben noch gestanden hat, ist nur ein seltsamer Schatten zurückgeblieben, der sich auflöst, nachdem er die Augen ein paar Mal zugekniffen und wieder aufgerissen hat.


	3. Altes Blut

**3 – Altes Blut**

  
  
  
Daphne und er haben sich im Stillen arrangiert. Jeden Morgen um halb 7 verflucht er sich dafür, dass er nicht mehr so gut schläft, geht in den Gemeinschaftsraum und wartet dort zehn Minuten, ob Daphne auftaucht. An drei Tagen hintereinander ist sie da und am Abend des dritten Tages, einem Samstag, lässt sie ihn wissen, dass sie es morgen nicht schaffen wird. Es ist faszinierend wie schnell es zu einer Selbstverständlichkeit geworden ist, dass er am Morgen eine Stunde mit Daphne um den See läuft. In schweigsamer, aber nicht gänzlich stummer Eintracht. Manchmal reden sie ein bisschen. Über das Wetter, darüber wie schön die Ländereien und Hogwarts sind, was sie am liebsten essen und über die Beschaffenheiten des Bodens, die sie beim Laufen mögen oder nicht mögen. Es ist nicht besonders aufregend, aber als er am Sonntagmorgen nicht nur eine, sondern wertzersetzende zwei Runden um den See läuft, fühlt es sich irgendwie seltsam an, dass Daphne nicht da ist.  
  
Auf dem Rückweg zum Schloss zittern seine Beine und ihm ist schwindelig. Sein Hals ist trocken und er wünschte, er hätte etwas zu trinken mitgenommen. Oder nur anderthalb Runden gedreht.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?“ Er kennt diese besorgte Mädchenstimme, aber als er sich umdreht, um zu sehen, wer ihn da angesprochen hat, wird ihm schwarz vor Augen und er sucht mit seinen Händen nach einer Möglichkeit, einer Säule oder einem Baum, um sich abzustützen. „Wow, Vorsicht.“ Ein erstaunlich fester Handgriff umfasst seinen Arm und er sieht allmählich wieder klar. Direkt in das Gesicht von Hermine Granger, die ihn erst loslässt, als er sich komplett aufgerichtet hat. „Geht es dir gut?“  
  
„Geht schon. Danke.“ Mit Hermine Granger hat er wahrscheinlich noch nie so wirklich geredet, aber er hat gerade nicht die Energie, um sich zu stressen, weil es eben Hermine Granger ist. „Hab nur zu wenig getrunken.“  
  
„Okay.“ Das war sogar eine ziemlich ehrliche Aussage, aber Hermine Granger sieht immer noch skeptisch aus. Und diese Skepsis gefällt ihm gar nicht. Skepsis bedeutet nämlich, dass sie aufmerksam geworden ist. Dass sie von jetzt an nicht übersehen wird, wenn er irgendwo stolpert und er stolpert recht häufig, weil er nicht der geschickteste Mensch auf Erden ist. „Was hast du draußen gemacht?“  
  
„Nichts.“ Diese Lüge ist wie ein Reflex. Ist es überhaupt eine Lüge? Ist es nicht irgendwie nichts, das er tut? Nichts sagen, an nichts denken. Nichts suchen und nichts finden. „Was machst du hier?“ Gegenfragen sind eigentlich gar nicht seine Art, aber irgendwie ist er gerade nicht er selbst. Und wenn man schon mal mit Hermine Granger spricht, als würde man sich kennen, dann kann man auch mal Gegenfragen stellen. Auf einmal ist sie diejenige, die seinem Blick ausweicht und ein wenig verlegen wirkt. Ihre Hand schnellt zu ihrer Rocktasche. Wenn er gemeiner wäre, dann würde er sie fragen, was sie denn da in der Tasche hat. Aber so was bringt er dann doch nicht. So dreist ist er einfach nicht. Dafür fehlt ihm irgendwas. Selbstbewusstsein, Boshaftigkeit oder so was.  
  
„Du solltest etwas trinken.“  
  
Das ist keine Besorgnis, sondern quasi ein Befehl. Er geht und auf halbem Weg zu den Kerkern rastet eine Erkenntnis bei ihm ein. Alle haben Geheimnisse. Sogar eine Hermine Granger.  
  


* * *

  
Beim Frühstück ist er wieder ziemlich alleine. Millicent ist zwar dort, aber sie hat sich zur Feier des Tages mit Pansy zu einer Gruppe neuer Siebtklässlerinnen gesetzt, die sich angeregt unterhält. Nach der eigenartigen Konfrontation mit Hermine Granger hat er gar nichts gegen ein bisschen Zeit, um sich zu sammeln, aber als Draco in die Große Halle geschlichen kommt und Pansy gepflegt übersieht, hat er auch nichts dagegen. Weil Dracos Gesellschaft schon seit einer ganzen Weile nicht mehr so anstrengend ist wie früher. Weil Draco überhaupt keine Erwartungen mehr an die Welt hat.  
  
„Kannst du sie auch nicht einordnen?“ Meistens tun Draco und er so, als wären sie nur einigermaßen gut befreundet. Sie ignorieren beide die Tatsache, dass sie quasi zusammen aufgewachsen sind und einander nicht so wie Blaise, Theo und die Anderen erst in Hogwarts kennengelernt haben. Das liegt zum Glück nicht daran, dass sein Vater irgendetwas mit Lucius Malfoy zu tun hatte. Ihre Mütter waren Freundinnen, die zusammen in Hogwarts ihren Abschluss gemacht und danach nie gänzlich den Kontakt verloren hatten. Und nichts verband mehr, als zur selben Zeit zu heiraten und Mutter zu werden. Diese Parallelität zweier Leben hatte ihr Ende gefunden, als seine Mutter gestorben war und Narzissa Malfoy nicht. Das war zwar ziemlich lange her, aber auch nicht so lange. Die Zeit hatte gereicht, um aus Draco und ihm so etwas wie Freunde zu machen, obwohl sie einander streng genommen wirklich unähnlich waren.  
  
„Wen?“  
  
„Die neue Lehrerin, _Professor Tonks_?“  
  
„Nicht so richtig, nein, sie ist irgendwie … anders. Kommt mir so vor, als hätte ich sie schon mal irgendwo gesehen.“ Dracos Mundwinkel zucken ein bisschen, aber er sieht alles andere als fröhlich aus.  
  
„Hast du auch. Bei mir zuhause. Also nicht leibhaftig, aber sie ist auf dem Wandteppich mit dem Stammbaum drauf. Der in dem Salon, wo meine Mutter uns früher immer mit den Spielzeug-Besen hingeschickt hat, weil dort nur Polstermöbel standen und eh nichts kaputtgehen konnte?“ Er spürt wie sein eigener Mund ein Stück aufklappt und er weiß, dass er gerade wohl ein bisschen sehr dämlich aussieht. „Ihr Vorname ist Andromeda.“ In dem Moment, in dem Draco es ausspricht, sieht er das schmale, blasse Gesicht einer jungen Frau vor sich, die zwischen Dracos Mutter und Bellatrix Lestrange auf die Betrachter des unermesslichen Wandteppichs herablächelt.  
  
„Andromeda Black.“ Draco ringt sich ein kleines Lächeln ab und Gregory wirft einen Blick zum Lehrertisch. Professor Tonks plaudert in aller Seelenruhe mit Minerva McGonagall und als sie lacht, ist die Ähnlichkeit mit Narzissa Malfoy so frappierend, dass er sich allen Ernstes fragt, warum das sonst niemand sieht. Warum er es nicht direkt gesehen hat. „Wieso hast du nicht eher was gesagt?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich will, dass das alle wissen. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ihr das so Recht wäre. Bei dir war ich mir nicht sicher, ob du sie nicht sowieso erkannt hast, deswegen dachte ich, ich spreche es mal an.“ Vielleicht wäre es ihm noch klar geworden. Spätestens wenn sie den Namen Bellatrix Lestrange in den Mund nahm, dann konnte es doch nicht länger ein Geheimnis bleiben. Auf einmal wurde ihm das Ausmaß von Professor Tonks Unterrichtszielen klar.  
  
„Aber … Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste? Wie soll das gehen? Ich meine, sie muss doch sagen, wer sie ist! Hast du mit ihr darüber geredet?“ Draco nickt und schüttelt eine Sekunde später den Kopf.  
  
„Ich hab sie gleich am Mittwochabend angesprochen, aber ich hatte vorher keine Ahnung, dass sie hier sein würde. Meine Mutter und sie haben zwar im Sommer so ganz zaghaft wieder Kontakt aufgenommen, aber meine Mutter hat auch kein Sterbenswort zu mir gesagt. Na gut, eventuell wusste sie auch einfach nicht, wie sie es sagen sollte. Und es war eh erst vor zwei Wochen klar, dass ich wieder nach Hogwarts gehe und es war alles ein bisschen chaotisch, aber wem erzähle ich das eigentlich? Dein Sommer war wahrscheinlich noch beschissener als meiner.“  
  
„Ging so. Es war eigentlich gar nicht so übel…“ Draco zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben und es ist tröstlich und gleichzeitig echt grauenvoll zu wissen, dass ihn jemand so gut kennt. Dass ihm jemand diesen Scheiß nicht abkauft. „Es fühlt sich einfach alles nicht real an. Es ist so als wäre gar nichts passiert und es ist trotzdem nicht so wie früher. Weißt du, was ich meine?“  
  
„Ich weiß genau was du meinst.“ Vielleicht hätte er im Sommer versuchen sollen, mit Draco zu reden. Vielleicht hätte er die Bemerkungen seiner Stiefmutter ernster nehmen sollen, die immer wieder versucht hat, ihn zu motivieren, ihn dazu zu bringen, seine Zeit mit irgendjemand anderem als sich selbst zu verbringen. „Ich schätze, wir haben alle unsere Methoden gefunden, damit umzugehen … und das weiß „Professor Tonks“ sehr genau. Das kann nur eine verdammte Katastrophe geben, wenn sie uns zeigt wie berechenbar wir alle sind. Klingt jetzt scheiße, aber ich wollte dich die ganze Zeit besuchen und hab es am Ende doch nicht gemacht, weil es irgendwie leichter war, sich neue Leute zu suchen. Oder wenigstens Leute, die nicht in den schlimmsten Momenten dabei waren.“  
  
„Immerhin kannst du so was einfach laut sagen. Ich kriege den Gedanken nicht mal hin.“ Es war keine Neuigkeit, dass Draco besser mit Worten umgehen konnte als er, aber eigentlich gaben sie sich in Sachen Selbstreflektion nichts. Darin glänzten sie beide nicht unbedingt.  
  
„Hab eine tolle Therapeutin.“ Draco nickt in Richtung eines Kreises von Fünftklässlerinnen, die kichernd über einer Schüssel mit den ominösen Pfefferminzbonbons hängen, die grundsätzlich niemand zu sich nimmt. Eines der Mädchen ist Astoria Greengrass, die bemerkt, wie sie von ihnen angesehen wird und ihnen ein flüchtiges Lächeln schenkt. „Toria ist zwar erst 15, aber sie ist ziemlich clever.“  
  
„Und ihr seid…?“  
  
„Keine Ahnung, was wir sind. Sie ist halt echt erst 15 und ich hab gerade echt nicht die Nerven, um mir über Gefühle oder so was wirklich Gedanken zu machen, aber sie ist cool. Und man kann gut mit ihr reden. Das reicht mir.“  
  
„Und ihr auch?“  
  
„Wie gesagt, sie ist cool. Und clever. Und sie hat auch keinen Bock auf einen Freund, der sein Leben nicht im Griff hat. Dafür ist sie zu … ja, clever. Und zu ehrgeizig.“  
  
„Klingt ein bisschen nach Daphne.“ Er weiß nicht, warum er das jetzt gesagt hat. Bei Gott. Er weiß nicht, warum er das Thema Daphne auf den Tisch bringt, doch Draco denkt sich vermutlich nichts dabei, sondern grinst nur ein bisschen.  
  
„Stimmt. Ich will aber doch hoffen, dass ich im Gegensatz zu Theo merke, wenn die Lage hoffnungslos ist.“ In diesem Satz steckt ein bisschen zu viel Hoffnung für Draco Malfoys Verhältnisse. Aber vielleicht kennt er Draco nur lange und gar nicht so richtig gut. Oder Draco hat sich den Sommer über verändert. Sich verändern lassen. Von Astoria, der coolen und cleveren Astoria, die nicht nur Dracos Geheimnisse kennt, sondern überhaupt viel zu viel weiß. Ein böser Gedanke sticht in seine Schläfe. Was ist, wenn Astoria geplaudert hat? Was ist, wenn Draco gar nicht von seinem Leben erzählen will, sondern einfach nur eine Überleitung schaffen möchte? Zu Dingen, über die keiner jemals sprechen wollte. „Was ist, warum guckst du so?“  
  
„Kommt mir vor, als hätten wir seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr miteinander geredet.“  
  
„Mir auch. Und ich hab auch irgendwie das Gefühl, ich hab dich hängen lassen … also keine Ahnung, tut mir leid oder so?“  
  
„Muss es nicht.“  
  


* * *

  
Der Tag vergeht so gemächlich wie es sich für einen Sonntag gehört. Es ist beinahe ein bisschen langweilig und weil Langeweile zu einer Seltenheit geworden ist, beklagt sich niemand. Draco verbringt einen großen Teil des Nachmittags mit ihm zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum bei einem ausgedehnten Zauberschach-Turnier, doch als Astoria Greengrass irgendwann betont langsam den Gemeinschaftsraum verlässt, fällt Draco auf einmal ein, dass er auch noch dringend einen Brief an seine Mutter in die Eulerei bringen muss.  
  
Blaise, der sich seit annähernd vier Stunden hinter einem Buch versteckt und sich zwischenzeitlich vielleicht ein oder zweimal bewegt hat, lässt von seiner sturen Lektüre ab und wirft ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Also unauffällig ist anders - oder bin ich mal wieder zu kritisch?“  
  
„Ich glaube, sie wollen gar nicht unauffällig sein.“ Manchmal ist Gregory nicht sicher, ob Blaise außergewöhnlich aufmerksam oder er selbst außergewöhnlich begriffsstutzig ist. Wenn Draco nichts gesagt hätte, hätte er dann vor Weihnachten bemerkt, dass Astoria Greengrass nicht nur für ihn selbst eine Ausnahme von Fünftklässlerin war?  
  
„Kann auch sein. Ich an seiner Stelle würde meine Schwäche für sie aber nicht so offen zeigen.“ Bisher hat Blaise nicht den Eindruck erweckt, dass er sich heute noch mit irgendjemandem unterhalten möchte, deswegen ist so ein engagierter Gesprächsbeitrag halbwegs unerwartet. „Na ja, ich kenne sie ja nicht, aber wenn sie und ihre Schwester sich auch nur ein bisschen gleichen … dann herzlichen Glückwunsch. Aber Vorsicht ist ja noch nie Dracos starke Seite gewesen.“  
  
„Was soll schon passieren?“ Blaise lacht leise, aber er gibt ihm keine Antwort und dieses ewige Nicht-Antworten, das hat er ja so satt. Seit Jahren nimmt er es hin, dass er denkbar simple Fragen gestellt und das Thema gewechselt wird. Nicht nur Blaise tut das, Theo und Draco sind da manchmal ganz genauso, gerade wenn sie alle auf einem Haufen sitzen und über unausgesprochene Witze lachen, die er nicht versteht. Er fühlt sich dann immer wie der allerletzte Idiot und dieses Jahr will er sich einfach nicht mehr so fühlen. „Mal ehrlich, was soll passieren?“  
  
„Was weiß ich. Ich denke nur, dass eine verliebte Fünftklässlerin mit Greengrass-Genetik für ein Drama gut sein könnte. Und dieses Jahr hätte Draco theoretisch mal ein bisschen dramafrei werden können. Ich meine, sogar die Tragödie um Pansy ist allmählich mal durch und was macht er, sucht sich direkt die nächste, tickende Zeitbombe. Ist doch irgendwie typisch.“  
  
„Schon, aber vielleicht ist Astoria ja auch ganz cool? Und kein Drama?“ So viel Widerstand ist Blaise von ihm nicht gewohnt und er wirkt direkt ein bisschen … pikiert. Oder einfach nur gelangweilt. Das ist schwer zu sagen.  
  
„Wird sich zeigen. Ich frag mich, ob Daphne davon weiß. Aus irgendeinem Grund kann ich mir nämlich nicht vorstellen, dass sie ein Fan von dieser Sommerromanze ist.“ Blaise macht Anstalten wieder hinter seinem Buch zu verschwinden und er lässt ihn. Er muss nämlich erstmal verarbeiten, dass scheinbar jeder eine Meinung zu Astoria Greengrass hat. Es ist beinahe so, als hätten sie alle schon mal einen guten Grund gehabt, um über dieses Mädchen nachzudenken.  
  
Das Schachbrett liegt wie eine Ruine vor ihm und es kommt ihm auf einmal alles ganz albern vor. Eine Partie, die in der Mitte unterbrochen wurde. Wenn er ein wenig poetischer und sentimentaler wäre, dann würde er darin vielleicht ein gutes Sinnbild erkennen, aber so ist es irgendwie nur ein ganz komisches Gefühl, das sich in ihm regt und das er nicht benennen kann. Vielleicht wird er ja verrückt. Vielleicht ist es endlich so weit. Aber vielleicht muss er auch nur endlich mal den Mund aufmachen.  
  
„Blaise?“ Kommentarlos lässt Blaise das Buch sinken und sieht ihn an. Es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, dass er diesen Hauch einer Unterhaltung als beendet betrachtet hat. Und das ist das Problem. Sie geben unangenehme Gespräche grundsätzlich alle miteinander etwas zu schnell auf. „Was hast du gegen Daphne? Oder Astoria? Was hast du generell gegen alle Mädchen? Was ist dein Problem?“ Er kennt Blaise ja nun nicht erst seit gestern, aber er kann sich nicht erinnern, dass Blaise jemals überrascht ausgesehen hätte. Nicht wegen ihm.  
  
„Ich habe kein Problem mit Mädchen. Ich habe nur ein Problem mit den meisten Mädchen aus Slytherin. Mit Mädchen wie Daphne, Pansy und Astoria. Diese ewigen Spielchen sind unfassbar nervig und ich verstehe nicht, warum immer alles irgendwie ungeklärt sein muss. Das ist … irgendwie echt lächerlich.“ Blaise fasst sich mit jedem Wort mehr. So richtig echt klingt er allerdings noch nicht. „Aber die Frage war gut. Muss ich dir lassen.“ Auf seinem Gesicht breitet sich ein gemeines Lächeln aus. „Ich schätze, es wäre trotzdem nicht nett, dich zu fragen, was du für ein Problem mit Mädchen hast.“  
  
„Seit wann bist du nett?“  
  
„Guter Punkt. Ich glaub, ich habe gerade meine schwachen fünf Minuten.“ Tatsächlich legt Blaise sogar das Buch bei Seite. Er wartet ab. Das ist neu. Das ist eine Chance. „Okay. Was ist heute los? Warum fragst du mich, ob ich ein Problem mit Mädchen habe? Was ist das überhaupt für eine Frage?“  
  
„Wollte das schon länger mal fragen. Du bist manchmal echt… abwertend. Ich meine, was hast du gegen Daphne?“  
  
„Was hast du plötzlich _für_ sie?“ Was hat er sich eigentlich eingebildet? Dass er Blaise Zabini in die Zwickmühle nehmen könnte? Dass er in der Lage war, die Oberhand in so einem Gespräch zu haben? Seine ungewöhnliche Neigung zu absurder Selbstüberschätzung war kaum zu überbieten. Gregory zuckt mit den Schultern und Blaise lacht. Und seufzt. Und dann lacht er wieder und schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf. „Abwertend. Alles klar. Also nur für den Fall, dass es hier irgendwie um meine sexuelle Orientierung gehen sollte: Ich habe eine Freundin. Und sie ist Daphne Greengrass kein bisschen ähnlich.“  
  
„Das wusste ich nicht.“  
  
„Ich hab es dir ja auch gerade erst erzählt.“ Und dann begreift er es. Heute ist ganz offiziell der Tag, an dem gesprochen wird. An dem er den Unterschied zwischen Geheimnissen und Dingen, die man bloß nicht so einfach nebenher erwähnt, begreift. „Noch mehr Fragen?“  
  
„Ich nehme an, sie ist keine Slytherin.“  
  
„Nein.“ Blaise sieht so aus als hätte er gerade einen Witz gemacht, den niemand hören kann. „Ich würde ja diesen wunderbar geselligen Moment nutzen, um einen Namen zu nennen, aber sie besteht darauf, dass sie entscheiden darf, wann sie es ihren Freundinnen erzählt und na ja … wer bin ich, mich über diesen Wunsch hinwegzusetzen.“  
  
„Kann es sein, dass du mich gerade ein bisschen verarschst?“  
  
„Bedauerlicherweise nicht.“  
  
„Du lässt dir von einem Mädchen etwas verbieten?“  
  
„Ja. Warum auch nicht.“ Aus irgendeinem Grund sieht Blaise immer noch so aus, als hätte er blendende Laune. „Ach ja, richtig, weil ich abwertend bin. Hab ich jetzt ja fast vergessen.“  
  
„Entschuldige, dass ich das eben so gesagt hab. Ist falsch raus gekommen.“  
  
„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Dafür nun wirklich nicht. Ehrlich gesagt ist es ganz interessant, dass du auf einmal was sagst. Gewöhn dir das bloß nicht gleich wieder ab."


	4. Ein Lehrer des Vertrauens

  
**4 – Ein Lehrer des Vertrauens**

  
  
  
Irgendwie ist die erste Schulwoche ohne grobe Katastrophen vergangen, doch als er am Mittwochvormittag in dem Klassenzimmer von Professor Tonks sitzt, hat sich die Stimmung spürbar verändert. In der letzten Woche sind Verblüffung und Fassungslosigkeit die vorherrschenden Gefühle gewesen, doch an diesem Morgen wirkt ein Großteil seiner Mitschüler … neugierig. Professor Tonks Ansätze für die verschiedenen Altersstufen haben sich innerhalb von sieben Tagen herumgesprochen, doch während der Unterricht für die jüngeren Schüler irgendwie noch dem Lehrplan gerecht werden muss, ist der Fokus für sie deutlich gnadenloser.  
  
Als Professor Tonks das Klassenzimmer betritt, verfallen alle in erwartungsvolles Schweigen. Auf einigen Pulten liegen Federn und Pergamente, aber die meisten Tische sind leer. Man ist mit leichtem Gepäck angereist – ob er der Einzige ist, der diese Umschreibung irgendwie zynisch findet?   
  
„Ich bitte um Handzeichen: Wer von Ihnen hat im vergangenen Sommer die mediale Berichterstattung über die Todesser-Prozesse verfolgt?“ Mit einem freundlichen Gesicht blickt Professor Tonks in die Runde. Sie wartet ab, bis alle ihr Zögern überwunden und die Hand gehoben haben. Ausnahmslos alle haben sich früher oder später gemeldet. Sie lächelt und setzt sich auf die Kante ihres Pults. „Wer von Ihnen hat mit seiner Familie darüber gesprochen?“ Ehrlicherweise müsste er die Hand herunternehmen, doch als er sieht, dass fast alle Hände oben bleiben, zögert er. Er befürchtet, dass er sich erklären muss, wenn er als Erster zugibt, dass er mit seinem Vater nicht darüber geredet hat. „Wer von Ihnen hat mit seinen Freunden darüber gesprochen?“ Nun lassen einige ihre Arme sinken und erleichtert schließt er sich der kleinen Welle an. „Wer von Ihnen würde sagen, dass alle Verurteilungen und alle Freisprüche des Zaubergamots gerecht gewesen sind?“ Es ist überraschend, wie viele Bewegungen durch den Raum gehen, doch Professor Tonks nickt, als hätte sie genau das erwartet. „Vielen Dank. Sie dürfen Ihre Handzeichen beenden.“ Mit einem Fingerschnipsen lockt sie einen Stapel Kopien aus ihrer Tasche hervor und verteilt sie im ganzen Raum.   
  
Dreißig Mal brüllt das schwarz-weiße Gesicht von Pius Thicknesse lautlos durch den Raum. Die langen Haare des Zaubereiministers sehen strähnig aus und er wirkt im Vergleich zu den wohlgenährten Porträts, die im letzten Jahr gedruckt wurden, abgemagert, regelrecht unterernährt.   
  
„Wer von Ihnen kann mir etwas über diesen Mann erzählen? Ja, Miss Patil, sehr gerne.“  
  
„Das ist Pius Thicknesse. Er ist im letzten Sommer von Du-weißt-schon-wem zum Zaubereiminister ernannt worden und wurde diesen Sommer von dem Zaubergamot freigesprochen, weil er unter dem Imperius-Fluch gestanden hat, als er … seine Straftaten verübt hat.“  
  
„Wissen Sie, für welche Taten Mr. Thicknesse angeklagt wurde?“ Mit suchendem Blick geht Professor Tonks über jedes einzelne Gesicht. Die Sekundenbruchteile, in denen sie ihm direkt in die Augen sieht, fühlen sich wie eine Ewigkeit an, doch niemand meldet sich. Niemand will etwas Falsches sagen. „Pius Thicknesse ist für die „Gleichschaltung“ der magischen Medien verantwortlich, er hat zahlreiche Gesetze erlassen, durch die das Foltern und Ermorden von Muggeln und muggelstämmigen Hexen und Zauberern legalisiert worden ist. Das Ministerium hat zwischen dem 1. Oktober 1997 und dem 1. Mai 1998 ein Drittel seiner Mitarbeiter aufgrund des „Status ihres Blutes“ entlassen und mehr als zwei Drittel mussten vor dem Zaubergamot Auskunft über ihre Familienverhältnisse geben. Es gab monatliche Treibjagden auf untergetauchte Muggelstämmige, die vom Ministerium nicht nur toleriert, sondern auch organisiert wurden. Mit dem Zauberstab von Mr. Thicknesse wurde mehrfach der Cruciatus ausgeführt.“  
  
Ernie McMillian hat ungefähr nach dem dritten Satz von Professor Tonks seinen Arm in die Luft gerissen und wird nun mit einem auffordernden Nicken erlöst. „Warum wurde er dann freigesprochen? Nur, weil er unter dem Imperius gestanden hat? Kann man das überhaupt nachweisen, dass er ein ganzes Jahr lang nicht einen einzigen Tag lang nach seinem eigenen Willen gehandelt hat?“  
  
„Das ist eine sehr gute Frage, Mr. McMillian, denn tatsächlich kann man den Imperius-Fluch nicht lückenlos nachweisen. Es gibt nur eine Vielzahl von Indizien, aber mehr nicht. Hat jemand von Ihnen die Argumentation in Thicknesse Fall genauer verfolgt? Ich weiß, dass es im Parallelkurs eine Schülerin gab, die mit Kingsley Shacklebolt über genau diese Imperius-Problematik gesprochen hat, da sie selbst einige äußerst unangenehme Erfahrungen mit solchen Zaubern gemacht hat.“   
  
An dem Tisch neben ihm hebt Romilda Vane ihren Arm: „Ich habe gelesen, dass Mr. Thicknesse freigesprochen wurde, weil derjenige, der ihn mit dem Imperius unterworfen hat, ausgesagt hat, dass der Fluch regelmäßig ausgesprochen wurde. Die Strafe wurde also … verschoben, darf man das so sagen?“  
  
„Ich bin keine Juristin, Miss Vane, und ich denke, wir wissen alle, was Sie gemeint haben. Und das ist richtig. Mr. Thicknesse wurde freigesprochen, da man eindeutig zuordnen konnte, von wem er verzaubert worden ist und weil der besagte Zauberer eine Aussage vor dem Zaubergamot gemacht hat, die Mr. Thicknesse entlastet hat. Des Weiteren wurde im Rahmen der Prozesse ein umstrittenes Mittel eingesetzt, um so viele Wahrheiten und Geständnisse wie möglich ans Licht zu bringen. Weiß jemand zufällig, wovon ich spreche?“ Diesmal ist es Luna Lovegood, die direkt neben ihm aufzeigt. Die Einschläge kommen näher. „Ja, Miss Lovegood?“  
  
„Das Ministerium hat Veritaserum eingesetzt.“  
  
„Sehr richtig. Veritaserum kennen Sie vermutlich alle noch aus dem Unterricht von Professor Snape. Und sicherlich hat Professor Snape Sie auch wissen lassen, dass die Anwendung von Veritaserum ohne Genehmigung des Zaubereiministeriums illegal ist. Es gibt Ausnahmefälle, in denen Hexen und Zauberer freiwillig zu Veritaserum greifen wollen, um sich über Ihre eigenen Gedanken klar zu werden, aber diese Verwendungsweise ist eher ungewöhnlich und muss von einer medizinischen Instanz wie etwa dem St. Mungo Hospital autorisiert und beaufsichtigt werden.“ Das wusste er nicht. Und er kann an den Mienen seiner Mitschüler ablesen, dass sie es auch nicht wussten. Weil man bei Severus Snape nie so genau sagen konnte, ob etwas verboten war oder einfach nur kompliziert. „Ja, Miss Abbott? Sie haben eine Frage?“  
  
„Also … ja, ehm, wissen Sie, wer schließlich für das, was Mr. Thicknesse getan hat, verurteilt wurde?“  
  
„Ja, der Name ist bekannt, aber ich würde ihn an dieser Stelle ungerne nennen, denn ich habe mir überlegt, dass wir den Rest der Stunde mit einer Art Spiel tiefer in das Thema einsteigen. Bitte verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, das Wort Spiel soll nicht implizieren, dass wir Spaß haben oder dass wir uns an dem Inhalt des Spiels erfreuen, aber ich denke, dass eine spielerische Herangehensweise interessant sein könnte. Ich werde gleich Artikel verteilen, in denen verschiedene Urteile zusammengefasst werden, die der Zaubergamot in den vergangenen Monaten verhängt hat. Sämtliche Artikel sind in der Fachzeitschrift „Spektrum Zaubergamot“ erschienen, die nicht viele von Ihnen kennen werden, da es sich nicht um eine populäre Tageszeitung handelt, sondern um ein Magazin, das unregelmäßig erscheint und überwiegend von Politikern, Journalisten, Juristen und …Senioren bezogen wird. Es handelt sich dabei um sehr sachliche Zusammenfassungen der Urteile, aus denen ich die Namen gestrichen habe. Die Hälfte von Ihnen wird also kurze Artikel erhalten und die andere Hälfte wird Zettel mit Namen erhalten und dann spielen wir eine Art Memory. Ich bin mir darüber im Klaren, dass diese Situation für einige von Ihnen unangenehm sein wird, aber auch das ist ein Teil von Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Es ist nicht immer angenehm, in eine Position zu geraten, in der man das Gefühl hat, sich verteidigen zu müssen. Ich möchte von vorneherein sehr deutlich sagen, dass ich von Ihnen allen erwarte, dass Sie sich wie Erwachsene verhalten, denn Sie alle haben Ihren 17. Geburtstag bereits gefeiert. Hier muss sich niemand für seinen Nachnamen oder seine Eltern oder entfernte Verwandte oder Haustiere oder Ex-Freunde oder Ex-Freundinnen rechtfertigen. Haben Sie mich verstanden? Bitte nicken Sie. Jetzt.“  
  
Vorsichtig sieht er sich um und stellt fest, dass seine Mitschüler nicken, aber nicht wirklich begeistert aussehen. Niemand hier geht davon aus, dass dieses Spiel gleichbedeutend mit Spaß ist. Neben ihm beißt sich Pansy die Unterlippe blutig. Eine zweite Ladung Blätter flattert durch den Raum und ehe er seinen eigenen Zettel liest, springt ihm der Name auf Pansys Zettel ins Auge. _Lucius Malfoy_. Pansy lacht einmal ungläubig auf und dreht das Blatt dann so, dass die Buchstaben die Tischplatte anlächeln.   
  
„Wer von Ihnen hat unser erstes Urteil? Ich habe die Kopien mit kleinen Nummern versehen, damit wir nicht durcheinanderkommen.“ Zu seinem Entsetzen entdeckt er eine kleine, handgeschriebene 1 in der oberen Ecke seines Zettels. Unbehaglich hebt er die Hand. „Ah, Mr. Goyle. Bitte lesen Sie Ihren Text langsam und deutlich vor. Diejenigen unter Ihnen, die einen Namenszettel haben, überlegen bitte, ob Sie den Namen zu diesem Urteil haben könnten. Lassen Sie auch Ihre Nachbarn auf Ihre Zettel sehen, falls diese einen Urteilszettel haben. Mr. Goyle, Sie haben das Wort.“   
  
„X ist kein Träger des Dunklen Mals, hat jedoch ein umfassendes Geständnis über die im Namen Lord Voldemorts erbrachten Taten abgelegt. Die jüngsten und ausschlaggebenden Straftaten des Angeklagten beziehen sich auf den 1.-2. Mai 1998. Mit Lord Voldemort und einer Vielzahl von Todessern ist er in die Hogwartsschule für Zauberei und Hexerei eingedrungen und hat vor Ort mehrere Schüler, Lehrkräfte und Auroren körperlich und magisch angegriffen. Mit seinem Zauberstab wurden keine Unverzeihlichen Flüche ausgeführt. Aufgrund seiner Vorgeschichte und seiner Krankheit wurde X am ersten Tag des Prozesses zu einer akuten Gefahr für sein Umfeld erklärt. X wurde am 10. Juni 1998 erneut zu einer lebenslangen Haftstrafe in Askaban verurteilt.“ Manchmal hat er zwar das Gefühl, dass ihn alle anstarren, aber in diesem Moment sind wirklich alle Augen im Raum auf ihn gerichtet. Sogar Theo und Millicent eine Reihe weiter vorne haben sich zu ihm umgedreht.  
  
„Vielen Dank, Mr. Goyle. Wie sieht es aus, hat jemand von Ihnen schon den Namen zu diesem Urteil gefunden?“ Anthony Goldstein, der chronisch nervöse Ravenclaw, hebt zitternd die Hand. „Ja, Mr. Goldstein? Bitte nennen Sie den Namen auf Ihrem Zettel.“  
  
„Fenrir Greyback … in dem Text war von der Krankheit des Angeklagten die Rede und Fenrir Greyback ist schließlich ein Werwolf. Außerdem war explizit von körperlichen Angriffen die Rede und das könnte eine Umschreibung für Bisse sein, denke ich.“   
  
„Möchte jemand gegen Mr. Goldstein argumentieren?“   
  
Erwartungsvoll sieht Professor Tonks in die Runde, aber niemand erhebt die Stimme oder die Hand. Nicht einmal aus Prinzip. Es ist seiner Meinung nach auch ziemlich eindeutig, dass es um Greyback geht. Er ist froh, dass Lavender Brown nicht in diesem Kurs ist. Das könnte nämlich mehr als nur unangenehm, sondern einfach extrem emotional werden. Er weiß zwar nicht genau, was passiert ist, aber er hat Millicent und Pansy darüber reden hören, dass Lavender Brown gar nicht so entstellt aussieht, wie irgendjemand behauptet hat. Er hat nur keinen einzigen Kurs mit der Gryffindor zusammen, doch in der Großen Halle ist ihm auf die Entfernung nichts aufgefallen. Sie sah genauso aus wie in seiner Erinnerung.   
  
„Mr. Goldstein, Sie lagen richtig. Bei dem Text, den Mr. Goyle vorgelesen hat, handelt es sich um die Verurteilung von Mr. Fenrir Greyback, einem Werwolf, der, wie der Text sagt, kein Träger des dunklen Mals ist. Er gilt allerdings als eine der loyalsten Personen aus Voldemorts Umfeld. Man darf annehmen, dass ihm das Mal verwehrt wurde, weil er unter Lykanthrophie leidet und die Todesser Werwölfe genau wie Muggelstämmige als eine Laune der Natur betrachtet haben und nicht als Kranke. Das Blut Greybacks galt demnach als nicht rein und obschon er nicht von Geburt an ein Werwolf war und erst Jahre nach dem Abschluss seiner UTZ-Prüfungen gebissen wurde, zählt er in dem Weltbild der Todesser nicht als vollwertiger Zauberer. Greyback ist insofern ein interessantes Beispiel, weil es zeigt, dass auch der Status des Blutes nach der Geburt eines Menschen noch diskutabel und veränderlich ist. Außerdem möchte ich Sie darauf aufmerksam machen, es zu hinterfragen, wenn ich Ausdrücke wie „Weltbild der Todesser“ gebrauche. Selbstverständlich teilen nicht alle Träger des dunklen Mals ein vollkommen identisches Weltbild. Wenn ich von solchen Dingen spreche, dann spreche ich immer von der Ideologie, die von den Todessern und Lord Voldemort nach außen hin propagiert wurde. Ich maße mir nicht an zu wissen, was in dem Kopf eines anderen Lebewesens vorgeht und ich hoffe, dass sie das auch nicht tun … also, wer kann auf seinem Zettel eine 2 entdecken?“ Er sieht keine Hand nach hoch gehen, doch Professor Tonks macht eine Geste in Richtung der letzten Reihe, in der sich Seamus Finnigan zusammen mit Dean Thomas hingesetzt hat. Die beiden Gryffindors haben sich bisher so ruhig verhalten, dass er sie beinahe vergessen hat. „Mr. Finnigan.“  
  
„X ist seit seiner Schulzeit mit Lord Voldemort bekannt, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch seinen bürgerlichen Namen, Tom Riddle, gebrauchte. X ist Träger des dunklen Mals. Als Lord Voldemort 1981 als besiegt und verschwunden galt, wurde X nicht vor dem Zaubergamot angeklagt. Diese Verfehlung des damaligen Justizsystems ist mutmaßlich der hohen Position von X im Zaubereiministerium geschuldet, obschon anderen Träger des dunklen Mals, die genau wie X Mitglieder des Zaubergamots waren, der Prozess gemacht wurde. Im Frühling 1996 ist X an einem Einbruch in die Mysteriumsabteilung des Zaubereiministeriums beteiligt gewesen. Am 12. Juni 1996 wurde er aus sämtlichen Positionen des Zaubereiministeriums entlassen und zu einer zehnjährigen Haftstrafe in Askaban verurteilt. Bei einem der Massenausbrüche im Jahre 1997, es ist nicht bekannt an welchem Datum genau, hat X seine Haftstrafe eigenmächtig beendet. Danach ist X im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Häftlingen nicht in die Öffentlichkeit getreten. Der Zaubergamot konnte bei einer Untersuchung seines Grundstücks und seines Zauberstabes keine neueren, schwarzmagischen Aktivitäten nachweisen. Es ist anzunehmen, dass X freiwillig den Kontakt zu Lord Voldemort gemieden hat. Vor dem Zaubergamot äußerte der Angeklagte, dass er nicht mehr dieselben Ansichten wie in seiner Jugend vertrete und lediglich seine Chance genutzt habe, Askaban zu verlassen, da die Dementoren die Insel mit den Insassen verlassen hätten und er befürchtete, wenn er dort alleine zurückbleibe, an so etwas Profanem wie Hunger oder Durst ums Leben kommen zu können. (Anmerkung der Redaktion: Hierbei handelt es sich um eine wortgetreue Wiedergabe von X Aussage vor dem Zaubergamot am 22. Juni 1998.) X wurde aufgrund der Reformen der britischen Justiz nicht zu einer erneuten Haftstrafe verurteilt, sondern aufgefordert, seinen Zauberstab abzugeben und sich in der Muggelwelt zu resozialisieren. Die Aktivitäten von X werden von dem Zaubereiministerium dauerhaft und bis zu seinem Lebensende überprüft. Es ist X nicht gestattet, das Königreich Großbritannien zu verlassen oder zu disapparieren.“ Seamus Finnigans Stimme ist ganz dünn geworden, als er den Zettel sinken lässt. Er sieht bestürzt aus, worüber Professor Tonks irgendwie begeistert wirkt.  
  
„Sie sehen also, es geht auch deutlich komplizierter als in Mr. Greybacks Fall. Das waren sehr viele Informationen, ich danke Ihnen für Ihre klare Artikulation, Mr. Finnigan. Hat jemand von Ihnen eine Idee, um wen es sich bei dieser Zusammenfassung handeln könnte?“ Im ganzen Raum breitet sich Schweigen aus und Gregory hat eine üble Befürchtung … aber da er keinen Namenszettel in den Händen hält, wird er ganz sicher keinen Eklat heraufbeschwören. Womöglich erliegt er auch einem Irrtum und es gibt mehr als eine Person, auf die diese Eckdaten zutreffen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht er, dass Luna Lovegood ganz zaghaft zu erkennen gibt, dass auch sie eine Befürchtung hat. „Ja, Miss Lovegood?“  
  
„Ich denke, es könnte sich bei diesem X um Mr. Gerald Nott handeln.“ Professor Tonks nickt und spätestens jetzt dürfte allen in diesem Raum – auch Theo – klar sein, dass Optimismus zwecklos ist. Das hier wird nicht „halb so schlimm“ – das hier wird ein Desaster. Diese Frau hat offensichtlich nicht vor, irgendwelche Grenzen zu setzen oder irgendjemanden zu schonen. In der letzten Reihe brandet leises Gemurmel auf.   
  
„Ja, Mr. Finnigan? Möchten Sie gegen Miss Lovegood argumentieren?“ Man kann richtig hören wie Seamus Finnigan rot wird und Gregory muss sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass der Gryffindor auf dem besten Wege ist, sich in eine stotternde Tomate zu verwandeln. Er richtet den Blick lieber auf Theos Schultern, die sich ein wenig verkrampft haben.   
  
„Nein, ich schätze, es stimmt, aber Professor … das können Sie doch nicht machen.“ Vielleicht ist an dem Mut der Gryffindors doch was dran. Ganz sicher sogar. Es ist nämlich nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass Seamus Finnigan ausgesprochen hat, was ihnen allen durch den Kopf gegangen ist. Professor Tonks lehnt sich ein Stück zurück und arrangiert ihre überschlagenen Beine neu.   
  
„Was genau befremdet Sie, Mr. Finnigan? Bitte, beschreiben Sie mir Ihr Problem, ich bin sicher, Sie sind nicht alleine damit. Ich sehe in einige entsetzte Gesichter – dabei haben Sie mir vor weniger als einer Stunde alle versichert, dass Sie die Berichterstattungen über die Prozesse verfolgt haben, dementsprechend wird Ihnen der Name Gerald Nott vertraut sein. Möchten Sie so tun, als hätten Sie diesen Namen noch nie zuvor gehört, weil es eventuell unangenehm sein könnte, Ihrem Mitschüler fortan in die Augen zu sehen?“ Sie lächelt und ihm wird auf einmal eiskalt. „Ich hätte auch wirklich gemein sein können und Mr. Nott den Zettel zustecken können, den Miss Lovegood erhalten hat. Aber es geht hier nicht darum gemein zu sein oder jemanden vorzuführen, sondern es geht mir darum, dass Sie anfangen, miteinander zu sprechen.“ 22 Personen stockt der Atem, als Theo die Hand hebt. Pansys Mund klappt ein Stück auf, dabei sollte es gerade sie nicht wundern. Und ihn selbst eigentlich auch nicht. Theo hat nun wirklich nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, dass sein Vater ein Todesser ist, seitdem er denken kann. „Ja, Mr. Nott?“  
  
„Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich es gut finde, dass Sie diesen Zettel geschrieben haben. Natürlich ist das nicht schön und ich wäre gerade überall lieber als hier, aber ich akzeptiere Ihre Unterrichtsmethoden. Und wenn ich mich daran nicht stoße, dann sollte es auch keiner sonst, finde ich. Und ja, das geht an dich, Finnigan.“ Ist das Einbildung oder hat Professor Tonks Mundwinkel gezuckt? Das hier ist alles nicht lustig. Kein bisschen lustig.  
  
„Vielen Dank, Mr. Nott. Ich weiß Ihre Akzeptanz meiner Unterrichtsmethoden zu schätzen. Möchte jemand darüber mutmaßen, warum das Beispiel von Mr. Gerald Nott so interessant ist? Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, annähernd alle Biographien von Angeklagten der sogenannten Todesser-Prozesse sind interessant, aber kann sich jemand denken, was an Mr. Gerals Notts Urteil spannend ist? Ja, Mr. Finnigan, dazu?“  
  
„Das Urteil ist kompliziert. Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich die Begründung richtig verstanden habe. Ich finde es ein wenig schwierig, mich aufs Vorlesen und Verstehen gleichzeitig zu konzentrieren, aber hier steht doch, dass Mr. Nott, also Gerald Nott, schon während der ersten … Phase von Voldemort ein Todesser gewesen ist. Ist das dem Ministerium erst später bekannt geworden? Und wieso wurde die Haftstrafe, von der Gerald Nott ja nicht einmal die Hälfte abgesessen hat, nicht verlängert? Was ist mit den Reformen der Justiz gemeint? Und was ist das bitte für eine Ausrede, er hätte ausbrechen „müssen“, um sein Leben zu retten? Nichts für ungut, aber das klingt für mich nach ganz billigem Schwachsinn.“ Durch Theos Oberkörper geht ein leichtes Zucken, aber er macht keine Anstalten, sich am Unterrichtsgespräch zu beteiligen. Und sonst auch niemand.  
  
„Mit den Reformen würde ich mich gerne noch eingehend beschäftigen, aber ich bin, wie bereits erwähnt, keine Juristin. Ich habe einen Studienfreund kontaktiert, der uns zu diesem Thema mehr sagen könnte und ich hoffe, ihn im Laufe des Schuljahres zu einem Besuch bei uns bewegen zu können. Aber einen groben Überblick kann ich Ihnen natürlich geben: bis zum 31. Mai diesen Jahres wurde Askaban als die Höchststrafe in unserem Justizsystem angesehen, die Todesstrafe wurde bereits in den 1820er Jahren abgeschafft, doch im Volksmunde wurde Askaban stets mit „schlimmer als der Tod“ betitelt. Sicher sind auch Sie mit den Horrorgeschichten über Askaban aufgewachsen, ich kann mich noch an die große Panik nach dem Ausbruch von Sirius Black erinnern, es fühlt sich schon an, als wäre das in einer anderen Ära passiert, dabei sind seitdem erst fünf Jahre vergangen. In diesem Sommer stand das Ministerium vor einer gewaltigen Aufgabe: es gab Massenanklagen in einer ganz neuen Größenordnung, diesmal wollte man niemanden übergehen, der eventuell zum großen Kreis Lord Voldemorts gehört haben könnte. Die „Armee“, die Lord Voldemort sich aufgebaut hat, war weitreichender als zuvor, doch wenn alle Personen, die mit der Ideologie Voldemorts sympathisiert haben, nach Askaban geschickt werden sollte, dann bräuchte man mehr als eine Insel und ein Gefängnis. Außerdem wäre es im Ministerium reichlich leer gewesen, schließlich haben im vergangenen Jahr theoretisch alle Angestellten des Ministeriums im Dienst von Lord Voldemort gestanden. Deswegen gab es die sogenannten Reformen. Askaban ist die Höchststrafe geblieben, die nur dann verhängt wurde, wenn die angeklagte Person eine akute Gefahr für den Frieden der Zauberwelt ist, spricht sich gewaltbereit und uneinsichtig zeigt. Wenn Unverzeihliche Flüche ausgesprochen wurden, dann ist Askaban ebenfalls ein Thema, aber auch hier gilt, dass nicht jeder, der einmal in seinem Leben den Imperius oder den Cruciatus gebraucht hat, weiterhin eine Gefahr für die Gesellschaft ist. Denken wir zurück an Mr. Nott, der bereits 1996 verurteilt wurde. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte anhand von Mr. Notts Zauberstab nachgewiesen werden, dass alle drei Unverzeihlichen Flüche in der Vergangenheit praktiziert wurden. Es ist unklar, mit welchem Ergebnis. Es gibt keinen Beweis dafür, dass Mr. Nott ein Menschenleben beendet hat, es ist nur gewiss, dass er es versucht hat. Für diesen Versuch wurde er vor über zwei Jahren verurteilt, nicht lebenslänglich, aber doch eine gewisse Zeit. Der springende Punkt bei dem Prozess von 1996 ist es jedoch gewesen, dass Mr. Nott beim Eindringen in eine sensible Abteilung des Ministeriums behilflich gewesen ist. Als einer der Vorsitzenden der Mysteriumsabteilung hätte er einen solchen Angriff abwehren und nicht unterstützen müssen und deswegen wurde ihm vorgeworfen, dass er den Einbruch geleitet hat. Diese Taten sind auch im neueren Prozess nicht vergeben und vergessen gewesen, doch die Tatsache, dass Mr. Nott in den letzten Monaten, in der „heißen Phase“ von Lord Voldemorts Machtgewinn, kaum gezaubert hat, spricht für sich. Mr. Nott hat vor dem Zaubergamot ausgesagt, dass er sich in den letzten Monaten bewusst versteckt hat. Er hat als Muggel getarnt in Birmingham gelebt und ist dort als Buchhalter in einer Firma tätig gewesen, die für die Herstellung von Toilettenpapier zuständig ist. Dieses Verhalten wurde von dem Ministerium nicht unbedingt als reuevoll bewertet, aber doch als zurückhaltend. Also wurde Mr. Nott als „inaktiver“ Todesser eingestuft, der keine Gefahr für die Zauberwelt darstellt. Da er allerdings eine weitreichende Vorgeschichte hat und bereits in seiner Schulzeit mit Lord Voldemort in Kontakt stand, hat er zahlreiche Auflagen erhalten und wurde mehr oder minder aus der magischen Öffentlichkeit ausgeschlossen. Wir haben es hier also mit einem Fall von Zurückgezogenheit zu tun, die von dem Zaubergamot beim Fällen des Urteils berücksichtigt wurde.“ Professor Tonks, der es keine Schwierigkeit zu bereiten scheint, so viele Wörter aneinander zu reihen und so viele Details abzurufen, sieht auffordernd in die Runde. „Möchte jemand etwas zu dem Fall Gerald Nott sagen?“ Es ist bewundernswert wie wenig Hemmungen diese Frau hat. Gregory kennt keinen Erwachsenen, der jemals so unverblümt über Urteile, ideologische Zugehörigkeiten und Korruptionen des Ministeriums gesprochen hätte. Alleine die gelassene Erwähnung von Sirius Black, der immerhin ihr Cousin gewesen ist, spricht Bände über das Nervenkostüm von Andromeda Tonks. „So, ich würde sagen, wir besprechen noch einen weiteren Fall und dann sind Sie für heute entlassen. Wer hat das dritte Urteil für uns? Ah, Miss Patil. Bitte.“  
  
„X ist 1981 nicht vor den Zaubergamot gerufen worden, da er bei einer vorhergehenden Befragung durch einen Vertreter der Aurorenzentrale glaubhaft vermitteln konnte, dass er unter dem Einfluss des Imperiusfluchs gestanden hat. Das Zaubereiministerium hat seine Nachlässigkeit in dem Fall X bereits 1996 nach dem Einbruch in die Mysterienabteilung eingeräumt, die laut anderen Beteiligten von X geleitet worden war. Es ist anzunehmen, dass X bereits vor 1996 Träger des dunklen Mals gewesen ist, das Mal wurde jedoch erst im Juni 1996 von dem Zaubergamot gesichtet. Zwischen 1985 und 1995 hat der Angeklagte selbst einen Sitz im Zaubergamot gehabt, den er jedoch 1995 freiwillig aufgegeben hat. Ein Zusammenhang mit der Rückkehr Lord Voldemorts wurde zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht gesehen und konnte im Rückblick nicht eindeutig verifiziert werden. Es wurde von mehreren Angeklagten ausgesagt, dass sich Voldemort 1997 und 1998 regelmäßig auf dem Grundstück von X aufgehalten und dort gewissermaßen seinen Wohnsitz gehabt hat. Zwischen 1996 und 1997 ist X zu einer Haftstrafe in Askaban verurteilt worden, die im Prozess vom 23. Juli 1998 nicht erneuert wurde. Mehrere andere Angeklagte sagten für den Angeklagten X aus und bestätigten, dass dieser seit dem Ausbruch aus Askaban keinerlei Enthusiasmus für Voldemorts Pläne gezeigt habe. Durch die Wohnsituation war die Familie (Anmerkung der Redaktion: eine Ehefrau, ein Sohn) von X unmittelbar in Voldemorts Leben eingebunden und wurde dazu vom Zaubergamot befragt. Der Zauberstab von X wurde vorübergehend konfisziert und auf die Verwendung von Unverzeihlichen Flüchen hin geprüft. Bis zum heutigen Stand (Anmerkung der Redaktion: 25. August 1998) hat X seinen Stab nicht zurückerhalten. Der Prozess ist nicht abgeschlossen, es ist jedoch wahrscheinlich, dass der Angeklagte X in Kürze dazu aufgefordert wird, beim Wiederaufbau des Zaubereiministeriums zu helfen, da es sich um einen hohen Angestellten der Ministeriumsverwaltung handelt, in welcher es zurzeit an Personal mangelt.“   
  
„Ich gebe zu, hier bemerkt man doch einen scharfen Unterton. Der Hinweis auf den Personalmangel im Ministerium ist durchaus zu besprechen, aber erst einmal zu Ihnen. Was denken Sie, um wen es in diesem Urteil geht?“ Ohne zu zögern hebt Pansy die Hand. „Ja, Miss Parkinson?“  
  
„Dieses Urteil betrifft Mr. Lucius Malfoy – und ich glaube nicht, dass ich dafür argumentieren möchte.“ Obwohl Pansy dazu neigte, die Zicke zu geben, konnte Gregory sie in diesem Moment verstehen. Es war irgendwie doch ein bisschen boshaft von Professor Tonks, dass sie ausgerechnet Pansy diesen Zettel zugespielt hatte. War das ein Härtetest? Oder hatte Narzissa Malfoy ihrer Schwester nie erzählt, dass Pansy Parkinson zwei Jahre lang mehr oder weniger als ihre potenzielle Schwiegertochter gehandelt worden war?  
  
„Sie müssen nicht argumentieren, wenn Sie nicht wollen, Miss Parkinson. Möchte jemand einen anderen Vorschlag einreichen? Einen anderen Namen?“ Niemand reagierte und Professor Tonks nickte. „Sie sind gewissenhafte Zeitungsleser. Sie haben Recht, Miss Parkinson, dieses Urteil betrifft Lucius Malfoy.“  
  
Verglichen mit Theos Vater ist Lucius Malfoy schon immer irgendwie einigermaßen prominent gewesen und deswegen wundert es ihn gar nicht, dass kein Getuschel entsteht. Wahrscheinlich schielen viele in Dracos Richtung, um sein Gesicht zu sehen, aber Gregory kann sich die versteinerte, nichtssagende Miene schon vorstellen. Da gehört nicht viel zu, wenn man Draco schon im Alter von sieben Jahren ganz nonchalant hat leugnen sehen, dass er die Pfauen mit Schokoladen gefüttert hat.   
  
„Wir haben noch ein paar Minuten. Bitte, lassen Sie mich an Ihren Gedanken teilhaben. Was denken Sie über den Kommentar des „Spektrum Zaubergamot“ – was ist anders an dieser Zusammenfassung in Hinblick auf die Texte über Mr. Greyback und Mr. Nott.“ Aufmerksam geistern Professor Tonks Augen, die denselben graublauen Farbton wie Dracos Augen haben, durch die Reihen. „Miss Parkinson, haben Sie vielleicht einen Gedanken dazu?“  
  
„Nein, das habe ich nicht, Professor.“  
  
„Das ist sehr schade, Miss Parkinson … oh, Miss Lovegood, sehr gerne!“  
  
„Es kommt mir vielleicht nur so vor, aber wegen der beiden Anmerkungen und dem letzten Satz, habe ich irgendwie das Gefühl, der Autor würde die Person über die er da schreibt, persönlich kennen. Vielleicht ist es jemand, der gemeinsam mit Mr. Malfoy in der Ministeriumsverwaltung gearbeitet hat? Er scheint die Situation dort jedenfalls sehr genau zu kennen und eine persönliche Meinung dazu zu haben.“  
  
„Ich teile Ihren Eindruck, Miss Lovegood. Allerdings weiß ich leider auch nicht, ob Sie richtig liegen oder nicht, da die Zusammenfassungen der Urteile in einer Sonderausgabe veröffentlicht und nicht im Einzelnen von ihren Autoren signiert wurden. Der Tonfall fällt hier allerdings auf. Es ist weitaus weniger sachlich als bisher. Und es gibt Mutmaßungen darüber, was in Zukunft passieren könnte. Wie bewerten Sie die Mutmaßungen des uns unbekannten Autors? Ist es logisch, dass sich das endgültige Urteil von Mr. Malfoy so grundlegend anders gestalten soll als das Urteil von Mr. Nott oder Mr. Greyback? Oder erkennen Sie vielleicht immer noch irgendwelche Spuren von Bevorzugung im Ministerium?“ Er weiß nicht, ob er damit allein ist, aber ihm ist so langsam wirklich übel. Es gibt nur eine bestimmte Anzahl von forschen, auffordernden Nachfragen, die ein Mensch ertragen kann. Selbst wenn man eine Grenze überschreitet, kann man nicht beliebig weit darüber hinausgehen. Er sieht Pansy an, die ihm blasser vorkommt als sonst und deren Unterlippe mittlerweile geschwollen und dunkelrot verfärbt ist. „Vielleicht nehmen wir all diese Fragen mit in die nächste Woche. Wir werden uns mit noch ein wenig länger mit den Prozessen dieses Sommers befassen und Sie werden die Zettel zurückerhalten. Ich glaube, Sie haben für den Moment genug neuen Stoff zum Nachdenken und Diskutieren. Ich erhoffe mir auch außerhalb dieses Klassenzimmers von Ihnen allen einen respektvollen Umgang miteinander. Bei Fragen oder Gesprächsbedarf stehe ich Ihnen stets zur Verfügung, mein Büro befindet sich auf demselben Gang wie die Räumlichkeiten der Schulleitung. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine schöne Woche.“   
  
Professor Tonks nickt in die Runde und rührt sich nicht vom Fleck. Die Zettel flattern zurück zu ihr, nach und nach stehen die Ersten auf und es kommt ihm so vor, als würde Professor Tonks sie alle gleichzeitig beobachten. Theo verlässt erhobenen Hauptes mit Millicent das Klassenzimmer, Pansy folgt ihnen auf dem Fuß, während Draco es nicht eilig zu haben scheint, wegzukommen. Er lässt sich von Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan überholen, die ihn schweigend mustern. Gregory fühlt sich entschleunigt und er bereut es, überhaupt seine Tasche mitgenommen zu haben, die ihm auf einmal unendlich bleischwer vorkommt, obwohl kaum etwas darin ist.   
  
Als einer der Letzten verlässt er den Raum und gerade als er glaubt, dass er grußlos an Professor Tonks vorbeikommt, einfach so, da hält sie ihn mit der bloßen Andeutung eines Lächelns auf. „Mr. Goyle, haben Sie noch einen Moment Zeit für mich?“ Er bleibt stehen und wartet auf die Schlacht, die da wohl kommen mag. „Keine Sorge, ich entlasse Sie in einer Minute. Ich wollte Ihnen lediglich noch einmal persönlich und explizit das Angebot unterbreiten, sich mit mir zu unterhalten. Ich habe registriert, dass Sie Ihre Hand sehr schnell heruntergenommen haben, als ich gefragt habe, wer mit seinen Freunden und Angehörigen über den Prozess gesprochen hat. Natürlich bin ich nicht Ihre Hauslehrerin, sondern mehr oder weniger eine Fremde und ich habe vollstes Verständnis dafür, wenn Sie es vorziehen würden, sich nicht mit mir zu unterhalten, aber es kann auch helfen. Es ist nicht immer gut, all seine Gefühle und Sorgen für sich zu behalten … Sie haben im vergangenen Jahr viel durchgemacht, vielleicht mehr als die meisten Ihrer Mitschüler. Ich möchte nur, dass Sie wissen, dass Sie jederzeit zu mir kommen können.“  
  
„Danke, Professor.“  
  
„Jederzeit.“ Er nickt noch einmal und versucht wirklich dankbar für diese sehr personalisierte Ansage auszusehen. Und dann verlässt er wortlos das Klassenzimmer, in dem schon wieder zu viel gesagt wurde, mehr als irgendjemand sagen oder hören wollte, in dem Wissen, dass er nicht unsichtbar ist.


	5. Uneins

**5 - Uneins**

  
  
„Das darf sie nicht. Es kann nicht sein, dass so etwas erlaubt ist. Es muss doch irgendeine von den tausend Schulregeln geben, die etwas für die Privatsphäre tut!“ Pansys Entrüstung müsste rein theoretisch bis zum Lehrertisch zu hören sein, aber in der Großen Halle herrscht ein ganz enormer Geräuschpegel – und Andromeda Tonks ist sowieso nicht anwesend. „Ich werde mich bei der Schulleitung beschweren.“  
  
„Du willst dich bei Professor McGonagall beschweren? Na das will ich erleben.“ Theo tätschelt besänftigend Pansys Unterarm. „Ich weiß, du meinst es gut, aber ich finde es in Ordnung. Es stand sowieso alles in den Zeitungen. Und durch diese trockenen Texte vom „Spektrum“ gibt es wenigstens Fakten und nicht das überzogene Geschmiere von Rita Kimmkorn. Außerdem hat Professor Tonks Recht, wir reden alle zu wenig miteinander darüber. Sogar wir.“ Pansy zieht ihren Arm nicht weg, aber sie sieht auch kein bisschen beruhigt aus, sondern wendet sich an Draco. Draco, den sie seit über anderthalb Jahren nicht mehr freiwillig und unbeschwert direkt angesprochen hat.   
  
„Siehst du das genauso?“  
  
„Nicht ganz genauso, aber ich finde es ebenfalls in Ordnung. Es ist ja nicht so, als würde sie irgendwelche Lügen verbreiten. Und über mich und meine Eltern hat eh längst jeder eine Meinung. Du auch, wenn mich mein Gedächtnis nicht täuscht.“ Pansys Wangen werden rot. „Du kannst weder meinen Vater noch meine Mutter leiden, also worüber regst du dich eigentlich auf?“  
  
„Das ist doch gar nicht der Punkt! Diese Person nimmt sich das Recht heraus über private Angelegenheiten zu sprechen. Was geht es eine Loony Lovegood an, ob dein Vater dem Ministerium tausend Galleonen schenken muss, um seinen Zauberstab zurückzubekommen?!“  
  
„Sie hat für ihn ausgesagt.“  
  
„Wie bitte?“  
  
„Luna Lovegood ist in dem Prozess als Zeugin aufgetreten. Sie ist von Weihnachten bis Ostern in unserem Haus gewesen und sollte dort „gefangen“ gehalten werden. Sie hat vor dem Zaubergamot gesagt, dass sie nicht verletzt, sondern gut behandelt wurde, solange keine Todesser oder der dunkle Lord selbst im Haus waren. Dein Beispiel war also schlecht gewählt, Pansy.“ Die Röte ist aus Pansys Gesicht gewichen und mit ihr sämtliche Farbe.   
  
„Warum hast du das nie erzählt?“  
  
„Weil es eine private Angelegenheit war.“ Draco lächelt, weil er diese Diskussion ganz eindeutig für sich entschieden hat. Auch wenn er dafür etwas preisgeben musste, was er noch vor einem Jahr definitiv für sich behalten hätte. Aber das war das Problem. Das hatten sowohl Professor Tonks als auch Theo ganz richtig erkannt. „Also ich finde es gut, dass wir „im Unterricht“ darüber reden – es ist ja nicht so, als hätte bisher niemand über uns oder unsere Familien geredet. Bisher war es eben immer nur hinter unserem Rücken, jetzt muss wenigstens jeder auf seine Wortwahl achten.“ Pansy räuspert sich ungläubig, aber sie sagt nichts mehr. Sie konzentriert sich auf ihren Teller und schüttelte Theos Hand, die immer noch auf ihrem Unterarm liegt, ab als wäre er eine lästige Mücke.  
  
Daphne und Blaise, die bisher nur aufmerksam zugehört haben, weil ihnen das „Spiel“ von Professor Tonks noch bevorsteht, wirken beide ein wenig unschlüssig, ob sie etwas sagen oder fragen sollen. Blaise entscheidet sich gegen das Sprechen und für das Kreuzworträtsel des „Klitterers“ – wahrscheinlich hat er im Gegensatz zu ihnen gewusst, dass Luna Lovegood vor dem Zaubergamot für die Malfoys ausgesagt hat. Und bei ihnen „gelebt“ hat. Gregory kann sich daran erinnern, dass sein Vater davon gesprochen hat, dass es zwei Gefangene in Malfoy Manor gibt, aber er hat keine Namen genannt. Und auch nicht erwähnt, dass es sich zumindest bei einer dieser Personen um eine seiner Mitschülerinnen handelt. Daphne entscheidet sich für das Reden. Viel mehr für das Fragen.  
  
„Was denkt ihr, über wen sie noch reden wird? Hatte jemand von euch noch welche von diesen Namenskarten?“ Zu Beginn ihrer Arie über die Unverschämtheit des Unterrichts hat Pansy in aller Ausführlichkeit das Konzept geschildert, das den vergangenen zwei Stunden zu Grunde lag.   
  
„Also ich hab Amycus Carrow.“ Theo nimmt einen Löffel Erbsen in den Mund, aber zu den Carrows gibt es auch nichts zu sagen.   
  
„Ich hab Augustus Rookwood – und Tracey hat den Zettel mit deinem Dad.“ Draco nickt ihm zu und obwohl er es wusste (warum sollte man ihn auch verschonen?), stellen sich die Haare auf seinen Armen auf. „Richtig spektakulär wird es sowieso erst, wenn wir über Snape reden.“ Da hat dann nämlich wirklich jeder eine Meinung. Und einen persönlichen Eindruck.   
  
„Immerhin haben wir keine Hausaufgaben auf.“ Theo unternimmt einen Versuch, den Silberstreif an den Horizont zu malen, aber sie wissen alle, dass Professor Tonks Unterricht auch so effektiv ist. Sie reden miteinander. (Das ist die Hausaufgabe, die jeder erfüllt.)  
  


* * *

  
  
Der Nachhall von Professor Tonks erster richtiger Unterrichtsstunde erstreckt sich bis zum nächsten Tag. Um halb 7 erwartet Daphne ihn im Gemeinschaftsraum – zehn Minuten später kommen sie an der Peitschenden Weide vorbei und Daphne zeigt einmal mehr, wie treffsicher ist. Und wie viel anstrengender ihre Gegenwart sein könnte, wenn sie sich nicht zurückhalten würde.  
  
„Wie stehst du eigentlich zu Professor Tonks? Findest du es okay, dass Sie über den Prozess deines Vaters reden will?“   
  
„Wenn Draco und Theo sich nicht darüber aufregen, warum sollte ich nicht?  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, weil du ein eigenständiges, menschliches Individuum bist? Und weil ich bei Theo generell und bei Draco seit Neuestem eh das Gefühl habe, dass ihnen alles egal ist. Ich meine, du weißt ja, dass Theo noch nie so besonders viel von seinem Vater gehalten hat und Draco … na ja, ich schätze, die Zeiten, in der sein Vater für ihn ein Vorbild gewesen ist, sind langsam auch mal vorbei. Also was hältst du davon?“  
  
„Ich finde die Aufmerksamkeit unangenehm, obwohl noch gar nichts passiert ist. Ich musste das Urteil über Greyback vorlesen und da habe ich gemerkt, dass ich wirklich nicht gerne vor so vielen Leuten rede. Auch wenn ich sie alle kenne. Alle haben mich so angesehen, als würde wirklich jedes Wort zählen, dabei habe ich nur was vorgelesen.“  
  
„Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, dass sie dich nur angesehen haben, weil sie nicht wissen, wie deine Stimme klingt? Du sagst ja wirklich nicht so oft was und gerade im Unterricht … ich kann mir einfach vorstellen, dass das einen Teil der Neugier ausmacht. Du machst einen neugierig, nicht mit Absicht, glaub ich, aber sieh mich an … ich bin auch neugierig.“ Er stolpert über eine kleine Wurzel und kommt sich direkt wieder ungeschickt und blöd vor, aber Daphne sieht nach vorne. Von der Seite sieht es ein bisschen so aus, als würde sie lächeln. Sie dreht sich eine Sekunde zu ihm um und ihr Lächeln wird breiter. „Du bist mysteriös.“  
  
„Sehr witzig.“  
  
„Nein, wirklich! Es ist mir erst im Hogwarts-Express aufgefallen – ich meine, wie peinlich ist das bitte, dass ich dich nicht erkannt habe? Nur wegen einer Frisur und … na ja, eigentlich hab ich dich wohl nicht gleich richtig eingeordnet, weil Crabbe nicht neben dir saß.“ Er wartet seit Tagen darauf, dass es irgendjemand laut ausspricht, aber Vincent Crabbe ist der neue Du-weißt-schon-wer geworden, den niemand beim Namen nennt. Über den überhaupt keiner mehr redet. „Darf ich das sagen? Ich komme mir gerade ganz komisch vor.“  
  
„Wieso solltest du das nicht sagen dürfen?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht genau … aber hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass Gegenfragen eine verdammt blöde Sache sind?“  
  
„Ich weiß. Ist eine schlechte Angewohnheit.“  
  
„Ein Verteidigungsmechanismus. Ich kenne das von meiner Schwester. Astoria ist auch ganz groß im Ausweichen und Zurückfragen, wenn sie nicht gerade ihre angriffslustigen fünf Minuten hat. Mir tut der Typ leid, der das nicht merkt und sie dann irgendwann für immer an der Backe hat.“ Weiß Daphne wirklich nichts über die frisch entstandene Freundschaft zwischen Draco und ihrer Schwester – oder tut sie nur so? Ist das ein Trick, um ihn noch ein bisschen mehr zum Erzählen zu bringen oder macht Daphne sich nur so ihre Gedanken und spricht sie grundlos laut aus? Er reagiert zu langsam. Viel zu langsam. „Na ja, ich will gar nicht wissen, was sie über mich sagt. Oder was ihr alle über mich sagt.“  
  
„War das eine Frage?“  
  
„Nicht wirklich, nein. Ich kann es mir so ungefähr denken. Und es ist mir eigentlich auch egal. Wirklich ätzend sind nur Pansy und Millicent, die es nicht leid werden, mich daran zu erinnern, was Theo für ein netter Kerl ist – und mir damit quasi ins Gesicht sagen, was ich doch für eine dumme Kuh bin, die so viel Interesse gar nicht verdient hat, aber in das will ich dich jetzt bestimmt nicht mit rein ziehen … das ist Mädchenkram.“ Daphne rückt ihren Zopf zurecht, ohne stehen zu bleiben. „Du bist echt süß. Wenn du nichts Nettes zu sagen hast, dann sagst du einfach nichts, oder?“  
  
„So ungefähr.“  
  
„Das finde ich cool. Das ist ehrlich. Auch wenn es ein bisschen traurig ist, dass du deswegen so wenig redest. Es gibt so viele nette Sachen zu sagen! Ich meine, ich lieb ja auch nicht jeden, aber manchmal hilft es, sich auf die guten Sachen zu konzentrieren. Gut, ich habe zwar auch gerade ein bisschen über Pansy und Millicent gelästert, aber eigentlich kann ich die Beiden gut verstehen … und ich frage mich echt, warum Pansy und Theo nie zusammengekommen sind. Ich meine, das hätte einfach zehnmal besser gepasst als Pansy und Draco. Und wahrscheinlich auch länger gehalten. Sorry, ich mache es schon wieder. Ich erwarte zu viel von dir, oder? Ich tue so, als wären wir Freunde, dabei haben wir nur ein gemeinsames Hobby.“  
  
„Ist schon okay.“ Er behauptet nicht, dass sie Freunde sind. Aber vielleicht ist es wirklich ganz in Ordnung, wenn sie für den Moment so tun. Vielleicht ist das gar nicht so verkehrt.  
  


* * *

  
  
Gerade als Gregory allmählich seinen Frieden damit gemacht hat, dass Daphne eine Komponente seines Alltags geworden ist, taucht eine zweite Greengrass-Wolke am Horizont auf. Für den Sonntagmorgen hat Daphne sich wie schon am Wochenende zuvor entschuldigt und weil sein Körper ihm ausnahmsweise ein wenig mehr Ruhe gegönnt hat, macht er sich erst kurz vor 8 auf den Weg nach draußen. Seine Verspätung wird prompt geahndet, denn als er den Innenhof betritt, kreuzt eine kleine, blonde Gestalt seinen Weg.  
  
„Hi!“  
  
„Hallo Astoria.“ Astoria und Daphne ähneln sich auf ganz frappierende Art und Weise, wenn sie lächeln. Mit einer vertrauten Bewegung fasst Astoria ihre Haare am Hinterkopf zu einem Zopf zusammen und er rechnet fast schon damit, dass sie ihn fragt, ob sie mit ihm laufen gehen darf.   
  
„Du hast dich mit meiner Schwester angefreundet.“ Es ist keine Frage, aber er beschließt, so zu tun, als wäre es genau das gewesen. Eine unschuldige Frage.  
  
„Bisschen.“  
  
„Schön für Daphne. Sie kann ein paar Freunde gebrauchen, die nicht auf sie stehen.“ Astorias Lächeln breitet sich aus und man darf es schon fast als ein kleines Grinsen bezeichnen. „Ich gehe doch stark davon aus, dass du Theo keine Konkurrenz machst, oder?“  
  
„Ganz sicher nicht.“ Wenn das Astorias Art ist, ihn daran zu erinnern, dass sie sein Geheimnis kennt, dann spielt er lieber mit. Dann versucht er wenigstens, genauso unbeschwert und gelassen zu klingen wie sie. Es gelingt ihm nicht. Aber Astoria wird seine Mühen schon nicht verkennen.   
  
„Schön. Ehrlich. Ich freue mich, dass du nach vorne blickst.“ Astoria macht einen Schritt auf ihn zu und er weicht automatisch zur Seite aus, um sie an sich vorbei zurück ins Schloss zu lassen. Eine Sekunde lang zögert sie und bleibt direkt vor ihm stehen. „Du kannst auch ein paar neue Freunde gebrauchen.“   
  
„Und was ist mit dir?“ Woher kommt eigentlich dieser verdammte Mut? Wohin mit diesem verdammten Mut? Astoria dreht sich verdutzt zu ihm um. Sie ist einfach an ihm vorbei gelaufen. Sie war bereit diese Begegnung zu beenden. Er war erlöst. „Ich meine dich und Draco … ihr seid Freunde? Neuerdings?“  
  
„Wenn er das sagt, dann wird es wohl stimmen.“ Er musste an Daphne denken, die rühmend von den Ausweichmanövern ihrer Schwester gesprochen hatte. Ohne Vorwarnung ging Astoria in die Knie und machte einen kleinen, perfekten Knicks für ihn. Irgendwo applaudierte Narzissa Malfoy mit Sicherheit gerade.  
  
Er ließ Astoria entschwinden und auf einmal kam sie ihm gar nicht mehr so bedrohlich vor. Ein kleines Gespenst war sie, ein Gespenst, das eines seiner Geheimnisse hütete und vielleicht gar nichts damit anrichten wollte. Vielleicht unterschätzte er sie, indem er so von ihr dachte, aber manchmal war er sich nicht sicher, ob nicht alle um ihn herum viel harmloser waren, als er immer geglaubt hatte. Womöglich hielt er zu viel von den anderen Slytherins. Wenn Blaise nette Mädchen mochte und sich den Bitten einer Unbekannten unterordnete, wenn Draco nichts weiter wollte, als den Sommer mit einer genügsamen, cleveren 15-jährigen zu verbringen und Pansy die Einzige war, die durch den Unterricht von Andromeda Tonks in Rage versetzt wurde, war dann wirklich alles so schlimm und wichtig, wie er immer gedacht hatte?  
  
Er setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen. Sein Atem ging regelmäßig, seine Beine waren leicht, er fühlte sich gesund, die Mechanik seines Körpers funktionierte reibungslos. Er war unversehrt. Er war ja nicht gestorben. Auch wenn er sich da im Sommer manchmal nicht so sicher gewesen war. Auch wenn er manchmal dachte, dass es gar keinen so großen Unterschied machen würde, wenn er gar nicht da wäre.  
  
Ich sehe dich. Er kneift die Augen zusammen, obwohl das dumm ist und er die Wurzeln am Boden nicht kennt und viel zu schnell ist und jeden Moment hinfallen oder gegen einen Baum laufen könnte, aber wenn er die Augen geschlossen hat, dann kann er sich vorstellen, dass ihn keiner sieht. Und dass er nicht allein ist. Dass jemand neben ihm läuft. Nur ein Schatten. Ein Schatten, der ihn immer im Blick gehabt und doch nie durchschaut hat. _Ich dachte, du willst das auch. Ich dachte, wir sind uns einig. Wir sind uns doch immer einig._   
  
Wir sind nicht eins, wir sind uneins.   
  


* * *

  
  
Der Morgen hat ihn ermüdet und er sehnt sich danach, zwei Menschen, die er gut kennt, dabei zuhören zu können, wie sie sich unterhalten und ihn ein wenig miteinbeziehen. Das würde ihm gut tun, das Kreiseln seiner Gedanken ein wenig unterbrechen. Er sucht nach Zerstreuung, ja fast nach ein wenig sozialem Stress, doch im Gemeinschaftsraum liegt der sprichwörtliche Gnom begraben. Er geht in den Schlafsaal, um seine Jacke auszuziehen und zu duschen, aber auch dort begegnet er niemandem. Draco ist nicht da, Blaise ist nicht da, Theo ist nicht da, Daphne ist nicht da. Nach Astoria sucht er nicht, aber natürlich auch sie nicht da. Eine irre Sekunde lang, sieht er sie alle in der Bibliothek oder an einem geheimen Ort beisammen sitzen und Karten spielen.   
  
Und dann entdeckt er Pansy Parkinson, die normalerweise die letzte Person ist, mit der er sich unterhalten wollen würde, aber irgendwie kann er sich mit ihrem leicht suchenden Blick und dem gelangweilten Blättern durch eine alte Zeitschrift identifizieren. Als er näher kommt, erkennt er, dass es sich um eine zerlesene Ausgabe des „Klitterers“ handelt. Dieses Magazin hat sich in den letzten Tagen wie eine Seuche in ihrem Schlafsaal und dem Gemeinschaftsraum ausgebreitet und er wagt gar nicht zu fragen, wie viele verschiedene Exemplare Blaise in seinem Koffer untergebracht hat. Er wirft einen schnellen Blick auf die Kreuzworträtsel in Pansys Schoß und kann auf Anhieb drei verschiedene Handschriften ausmachen.  
  
„Wo sind denn alle?“  
  
„Millicent hat Bauchschmerzen und liegt wehleidig in ihrem Bett. Aber das interessiert dich wahrscheinlich eher nicht.“ Wenn Pansy jemanden mag, dann kann sie sehr freundlich und fast bezaubernd sein, das hat er in den vergangenen Jahren mehr als einmal beobachtet. Doch ihm gegenüber gibt sie sich so spröde wie sie seiner bescheidenen Meinung nach in ihrem tiefsten Inneren ist. „Keine Ahnung. Aber da im Sommer ja scheinbar jeder eine ganz neue Persönlichkeit entwickelt hat, sind der neue Draco, der neue Blaise und der neue Theo wahrscheinlich irgendwo und freuen sich ihres Lebens.“ Pansy verdreht die Augen. „Mal ehrlich, das ist doch alles furchtbar schräg? Einer von euch stirbt und plötzlich seid ihr alle ganz andere Menschen? Ich meine, was soll das denn?“  
  
„Was meinst du damit, dass wir alle ganz andere Menschen sind?“ Pansy setzt sich auf und er versinkt in dem Polster des Sessels, in dem er so übermütig Platz genommen hat, wie sie noch kaum den Mund aufgemacht hat.   
  
„Na ja, du redest. Regelmäßig. Blaise ist zwar immer noch derselbe arrogante Arsch wie vor den Ferien, aber er liest den „Klitterer“, macht Smalltalk mit Loony Lovegood und ist auch sonst furchtbar progressiv, Theo rennt Daphne zwar wie eh und je hinterher, aber nicht mehr ganz so ironisch, sondern fast so, als würde das ernsthaft mal was werden und Draco … na ja, er hat ungewöhnlich wenig zu sagen.“  
  
„Ist doch normal, dass man sich verändert.“  
  
„Sicher ist das normal, aber doch nicht alle gleichzeitig und … keine Ahnung, wenn Daphne gestorben wäre, dann hätte ich wohl irgendwie das Bedürfnis darüber zu reden. Selbst wenn ich Daphne nicht so besonders gerne mag. Oder Tracey. Ich hänge nicht total an den Beiden und wenn ich nächstes Jahr um diese Zeit nicht weiß, wo sie sind und was sie mit ihrem Leben anfangen, dann wäre das total in Ordnung, aber ich wüsste ja, dass sie am Leben sind. Aber ihr tut so als wäre … als hätte Crabbe einfach nie existiert. Und das ist nicht normal. Du warst sein bester Freund, oder? Hat das immer nur so ausgesehen?“   
  
„Was wäre denn normal?“  
  
„Trauer. Oder wenigstens ein Rest von Trauer. Ein Sommer ist doch nicht genug Zeit, um jemanden zu vergessen, mit dem man sechs Jahre lang zusammen gelebt hat. Ich meine, ich kannte Crabbe nicht besonders gut, aber sogar ich muss manchmal an ihn denken und daran, wie furchtbar schief das alles gelaufen ist. Und wie unfair es ist, dass alle heulen dürfen, nur wir nicht. Weil wir ja selber Schuld sind. Weil wir ja die Bösen sind, die zum Jahresthema von dieser durchgeknallten Professorin geworden sind! Mal ehrlich, wie können diese Zusammenhänge euch nicht zur Weißglut treiben?“ Das sind gute Fragen. Das muss er ihr lassen.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“  
  
„Du bist also nicht sauer?“  
  
„Auf wen soll ich denn sauer sein? Auf Professor Tonks? Die Frau macht ihren Job. Es war wahrscheinlich nicht allein ihre Idee, sondern die von Professor McGonagall. Oder vom Ministerium.“ Und da spricht sie. Die Stimme der Vernunft. Wenn ihm Dracos Meinung nichts wert wäre, dann könnte er Pansy einfach an den Kopf werfen, dass es sich bei Professor Tonks nicht um eine Gesandte des Bildungsministeriums oder um eine Freundin von Minerva McGonagall handelt, aber das ist nicht seine Baustelle. Pansy hat angefangen auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen und er bemerkt zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen, dass er noch eine rhetorische Frage auf Lager hat. „Oder soll ich auf Draco sauer sein? Weil er nicht sauer ist? Das wäre ein Teufelskreis.“  
  
„Und seit wann habt ihr was gegen Teufelskreise?“ Seit wann waren sie in Pansys Augen überhaupt ein „wir“ – er wusste nicht, wie er es ihr sagen sollte, aber sie sah eine Gemeinschaft, wo keine war. Oder er übersah etwas. Oder Pansy wusste mehr. Oder es gab wirklich den Sitzkreis mit den Kartenspielen in der Bibliothek und er verkannte das als eine Wahnvorstellung.   
  
„Brauchst du Hilfe beim Kreuzworträtsel?“ Nachdem sich Pansys Augen skeptisch geweitet haben, guckt sie auf einmal ganz normal, lässt sich wieder zurück in ihren Sessel fallen und glättet die Seite mit dem annähernd zu drei Vierteln ausgefüllten Rätsel.  
  
„Kommt ganz drauf an … weißt du, was ein anderes Wort für „Nargel“ ist? Blaise scheint eine Idee gehabt zu haben, aber nicht genug Tinte, er hat nur ein M und ein I hingeschrieben. Sieben Buchstaben insgesamt. Die Mehrzahl ist gefragt.“


	6. Väterunser

  
**6 - Väterunser**

  
  
Als Professor Tonks das Klassenzimmer betritt, spricht bereits niemand mehr ein Wort. Keiner ist so optimistisch gewesen, Pergament und Federkiel herauszuholen, einige seiner Mitschüler sind sogar ganz ohne Taschen gekommen. Umhänge trägt vor Wintereinbruch sowieso kein Siebtklässler, der etwas auf sich hält, und wenn man sich so umsieht, dann kann man abgesehen von den Postern an den Wänden, auf denen Ghule, Flederwichte und andere magische Wesen abgebildet sind, wohl keinen Unterschied zu dem Unterricht in einem Muggelinternat ausmachen. Wenigstens solange, bis Professor Tonks sich auf ihr Pult setzt, die Beine übereinander schlägt und die Zettel aus ihrer Tasche auf die Pulte flattern.  
  
„Ich würde sagen, wir machen direkt da weiter, wo wir aufgehört haben, insofern es keine Anmerkungen von Ihrer Seite gibt. Wer von Ihnen hat das Urteil, das mit der Nummer 4 versehen ist? Ah, Miss Vane, sehr gerne…“  
  
Es ist ganz merkwürdig, aber irgendwie ist es nicht mehr ganz so schlimm, sich die Texte anzuhören. Es betrifft ihn gar nicht mehr so sehr. Er hört sich die Urteile und die Namen an und all das dringt nicht vollständig zu ihm durch, bis schließlich der zehnte Urteilstext verlesen wird und Susan Bones ihre Stimme erhebt.   
  
„X wurde am 24. Juli zum ersten Mal vor den Zaubergamot verlangt. Auf Nachfragen des Zaubergamots hat X gestanden, dass er seit seiner Jugend ein Träger des dunklen Mals ist und sowohl in den 1970er-Jahren als auch im Zeitraum vom Sommer 1995 bis hin zum 2. Mai 1998 ein aktiver Teil der Todesser-Bewegung gewesen ist. Aufgrund seiner hinlänglichen Erfahrung im Umgang mit Kobolden und dem Magischen Finanzwesen, hat X sich darum gekümmert, Kobolde in ganz Europa zu organisieren, um wohlhabende, magische Familien zu beeinflussen. X Aufgaben sind vergleichsweise langfristig gewesen und man kann davon ausgehen, dass er in Lord Voldemorts Kreis zu einer tragenden Figur aufgestiegen wäre, insofern die ideologische Gemeinschaft um ihn herum weiter angewachsen wäre. Aufgrund der Ereignisse vom 2. Mai 1998 ist dies jedoch nicht der Fall. X Zauberstab wurde geprüft und an X zurückgegeben. Am 10. August 1998 wurde X seiner Anstellungen in Gringotts und im Finanzsektor des Ministeriums enthoben und aufgrund seines vorangeschrittenen Alters in den vorzeitigen Ruhestand entlassen. Einmal im Monat werden X Anwesen und Besitztümer ohne Vorankündigung von einem Mitglied der Aurorenzentrale überprüft. Sollte X erneut durch schwarzmagische Aktivitäten auffällig werden, wird der Zaubergamot X ohne neuerlichen Prozess nach Askaban verweisen.“ Obwohl sein Vater und er nie über den Ernst der Lage gesprochen haben, weiß er, dass es hier um ihn geht. Im Sommer hat er mehrmals mitbekommen, wie Emma einen ganzen Nachmittag lang weinend in der Küche gebacken hat, während sein Vater im Ministerium gewesen ist. Askaban stand zur Diskussion – und um ehrlich zu sein, hat Gregory nicht so genau verstanden, wer sich warum für seinen Vater ausgesprochen hat. Aber da Theos Vater nicht nach Askaban geschickt worden ist und die Urteile insgesamt weniger heftig und dafür komplizierter ausgefallen sind, als allgemein erwartet wurde, hätte es ihn gleichermaßen gewundert, wenn es ausgerechnet seinen Vater getroffen hätte, der einen Großteil seines Lebens hinter einem Schreibtisch und in der Gesellschaft von Kobolden verbracht hatte.  
  
Professor Tonks Stimme schneidet durch die Stille im Raum und erkundigt sich danach, ob jemand eine Idee hat, um wen es sich bei diesem Urteil handeln könnte. Da Tracey hinter ihm sitzt, kann er nicht sehen, wie sie ihren Arm hebt, doch er kann anhand der Bewegungen um ihn herum erkennen, dass sie es getan hat. „Ja, Miss Davis?“  
  
„Ich vermute, dass es sich bei der Person hier um Mr. Erwin Goyle handelt.“ Das Tuscheln um ihn herum, trifft ihn unvorbereitet. Hat er gehofft, dass niemand überrascht wäre und alle nur hinreichend abgeklärt, ja fast schon gelangweilt, wie bei Lucius Malfoy reagieren würden? Er wusste nicht, ob sich in diesem Raum überhaupt schon einmal jemand außer den Slytherins Gedanken über seinen Vater gemacht hatte. Offenbar eher weniger.  
  
„Ihre Vermutung ist korrekt, Miss Davis. Kann sich jemand vorstellen, was an diesem Urteil interessant beziehungsweise diskutabel ist?“ Er hofft, dass niemand auf diese Frage reagiert und dass Professor Tonks monologisiert. Dann wäre es wenigstens schnell vorbei. Zunächst scheint es so, als würde sich tatsächlich niemand melden, doch schließlich nickt Professor Tonks in Richtung der hintersten Reihe. „Ja, Mr. Finnigan?“  
  
„Also das ist jetzt nur meine persönliche Meinung, aber mir kommt das Urteil irgendwie unvollständig vor. Es wurde zwar von einer Prüfung des Zauberstabs gesprochen, aber es gab keinerlei Informationen darüber, ob Unverzeihliche Flüche damit ausgeführt wurden oder nicht. Und überhaupt ist es ein bisschen wenig zu sagen, dass jemand von dann bis dann ein „aktiver“ Todesser gewesen ist, ich meine, was zum Teufel soll das heißen?“   
  
„Ich werde Ihre Fragen gerne beantworten so gut ich kann, aber vorher möchte ich Sie alle fragen, ob jemand von Ihnen schon einmal der Begrifflichkeit der Banalität des Bösen begegnet ist?“ Diesmal reagiert glücklicherweise wirklich niemand, auch wenn er schwören könnte, dass Luna Lovegoods linker Arm kurz in die Höhe zuckt. Schließlich spielt sie aber doch nur an ihrem Ohrring herum. „Im Fall von Erwin Goyle ist es schwierig zu ermessen, wie schwarzmagisch sein Handeln tatsächlich gewesen ist. Im weitesten Sinne hat Mr. Goyle für Lord Voldemort dieselbe Arbeit verrichtet, die er auch für das Zaubereiministerium geleistet hat, ehe das Ministerium übernommen wurde. Er hat Kunden in ganz Europa miteinander vernetzt, er hat Konten verwaltet und Kobolde aus allen Gegenden bei Laune gehalten, damit es nicht zu einem Wertverfall unserer Galleonen und Sickel kommt. Allerdings hat er all dies vor dem Hintergrund von Voldemorts Ideologie getan und in seinem Namen gehandelt. Mr. Goyle selbst hat niemanden körperlich angegriffen oder getötet, aber er hat junge Todesser, sogenannte Greifer und Kobolde gelenkt und dadurch den Tod von mehreren Muggeln verschuldet, wenn auch nur „indirekt“. Durch Mr. Goyles Netzwerke konnten Muggelstämmige, die untergetaucht sind, in ihren Exilen aufgespürt und gefangen genommen werden. Durch das Ministerium wurde das Erfassen und Ausliefern dieser sogenannten „vermissten Personen“ autorisiert und finanziert. Sie sehen also, obschon Mr. Goyle persönlich in den letzten Jahren niemals Hand an einen Menschen gelegt hat, ist er dennoch ein aktiver Todesser gewesen. Ein Schreibtischtäter, um es ganz salopp zu formulieren. Mit solchen Urteilen hat das Zaubergamot weniger Übung und deswegen kann man darüber diskutieren, ob das Urteil über Mr. Goyle gerechtfertigt ist oder nicht. Und ab diesem Punkt können wir alle nur unsere private Meinung vertreten. Wie sehen Sie das, Mr. Finnigan? Kommt Ihnen das Urteil immer noch „unvollständig“ vor?“   
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ich finde es schwierig, weil … also ich weiß ja nicht, wie viel Mr. Goyle gewusst hat. Er hat ja irgendwie einfach nur seinen Job gemacht und trotzdem ist das irgendwie echt grausam. Ich würde sagen, in gewisser Weise ist es schlimmer, so etwas zu organisieren als tatsächlich durch die Länder zu ziehen und Menschen zu … suchen. Was er gemacht hat, ist der wichtigere Job.“  
  
„Andere Meinungen?“ Susan Bones reißt ihren Arm nach oben und fängt an, ohne große Aufforderung zu reden.  
  
„Ich finde es auch schlimmer, weil es mehr Verantwortung bedeutet! Ich habe in den Ferien immer mal etwas über diese Greifer gelesen und das waren einfach nur irgendwelche Leute, die keine richtigen Jobs hatten und versucht haben, ein bisschen Anerkennung und Kopfgeld zu kriegen, indem sie solche „Vermissten“ gejagt und den Todessern präsentiert haben. Also das ist auch nicht in Ordnung, aber das sind einfach nur Leute, die sich mit der Situation arrangiert und eine, ich nenne es mal eben so, Gelegenheit genutzt haben. Mr. Goyle und seine „Kollegen“ haben stattdessen erst die Situation und die Gelegenheit erschaffen. Deswegen ist das Urteil irgendwie zu wenig … aber es würde ja auch nichts bringen, noch ein Leben zu zerstören, indem man Mr. Goyle nach Askaban schickt, weil von ihm als Privatperson ja auch wieder keine akute Gefahr ausgeht – und darum ging es ja irgendwie bei den Urteilen, wenn ich das bisher alles richtig verstanden habe.“  
  
„Das haben Sie sehr richtig verstanden, Miss Bones! Vielen Dank für Ihren Beitrag! Ich denke, der Begriff, der schließlich entscheidend ist, ist der Begriff des Mitläufertums. Was hat die Menschen, die hinter diesen Urteilen stehen, motiviert? Aus welchen Gründen haben sie so gehandelt wie sie eben gehandelt haben? Sie haben gesagt, dass die Greifer sich mit einer Situation arrangiert haben, in der sie gelandet sind. Aber wie sieht es mit Personen wie Mr. Goyle aus? Wie sind sie in eine Situation geraten, in der sie über das Leben von so vielen Menschen entscheiden konnten? Welche Wahlmöglichkeiten hat ein Träger des dunklen Mals? Darüber wollen wir als Nächstes sprechen … aber zuvor stehen noch zwei weitere Urteile aus, die bei … Miss Turpin und Mr. Malfoy sein müssten. Wer von Ihnen hat das elfte Urteil?“   
  
Lisa Turpin meldet sich, der Unterricht schreitet voran und die Stimmen seiner Mitschüler verklingen zu Hintergrundgeräuschen. Seine Hände sind ganz kalt geworden und er hat die Tischkante fest umklammert, ohne es zu merken. Pansys Hand rutscht in Richtung seiner eigenen und sie schiebt seine Finger mit ihrem Handrücken von der Kante weg, sodass er seinen Griff lockern muss. Er lässt los und ballt seine Hände unter der Tischplatte, in seinem Schoß, zu Fäusten.   
  
„Alles okay?“ Lisa liest immer noch einen erstaunlich langen Text vor, in dem es um Adam Selwyn geht, der im letzten Jahr mehrmals dem Zaubergamot vorgesessen und die ministeriumsinternen Verfolgungen der Angestellten geleitet hat. Pansy hat sich ein bisschen zu ihm herübergelehnt und sie klingt aufrichtig besorgt. Er nickt stumm, weil er unter keinen Umständen von Professor Tonks dafür ermahnt werden will, im Unterricht geredet zu haben. Deswegen nickt er und schweigt. Aber okay ist das alles irgendwie nicht mehr. Daphne hatte Recht. Er ist nicht wie Theo oder Draco, die sich damit abgefunden haben, dass ihre Väter schlechte Menschen sind, die von aller Welt mit Schuld überladen werden. Sein Vater ist für ihn immer noch der Mann, der jedes Jahr versucht, zu Weihnachten selber Kekse zu backen, obwohl er nicht einmal kochen kann und sich während des Schuljahrs nur in Restaurants und dank Hauselfen ernähren kann. Sein Vater ist jemand, der immer zur Arbeit gegangen ist, der versucht gegen Kobolde beim Koboldstein zu gewinnen und der alten Hexen und Zauberern die bestmögliche Sicherung ihres Vermögens garantiert. Er reist gerne und hat sich zweimal in seinem Leben in eine bedeutend jüngere Frau verliebt.   
  
Seine Ohren sind verstopft und erst als Professor Tonks von ihrem Pult rutscht und mit klackernden Absätzen zu der Tafel geht, die bisher eher in einem dekorativen Grünschwarz hinter ihr gehangen hat, kehrt ein bisschen Konzentration zurück. Mit einer kleinen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs malt Professor Tonks ordentliche, weiße Buchstaben auf die Tafel.

  
  
_ 1\. Welche Ihnen bekannte Tat eines Träger des dunklen Mals halten Sie für die „schwarzmagischste“ und „böseste“ Tat und warum?   
  
2\. Versuchen Sie sich in die Person hineinzuversetzen, die Sie bei der ersten Aufgabe ausgewählt haben. Aus welchen Gründen könnte die Person die von Ihnen gewählte Tat begangen haben? _

  
  
„Ich bitte Sie, diese beiden Fragen schriftlich bis zum nächsten Mittwoch, dem 23. September, zu beantworten. Versuchen Sie, sinnvolle Argumente und Begründungen zu finden. Begründungen sind nicht gleichbedeutend mit Rechtfertigungen oder Entschuldigungen, versuchen Sie empathisch zu sein, aber nicht unvernünftig. Die einzige Person, die Sie bei Aufgabe 1 nicht wählen dürfen, ist Tom Riddle, bekannt als Lord Voldemort. Ich werde Ihnen in der nächsten Stunde die Möglichkeit geben, Ihre Aufsätze vorzutragen und am Ende der Stunde alle Antworten einsammeln.“ Sie nickt in die Runde. „Vielen Dank für Ihre Mitarbeit.“   
  
Erst beim Aufstehen merkt er, wie unwohl nicht nur seinem Kopf, sondern auch seinem Magen zumute ist. Wahrscheinlich könnte er sich mühelos übergeben, aber das will er unter gar keinen Umständen. Ihm entgeht Pansys besorgter Blick nicht und er hofft, dass sie einfach gar nichts sagt. Dass niemand irgendetwas sagt. (Aber natürlich passiert das nicht.) Die meisten haben es eilig, das Klassenzimmer zu verlassen und vor dem Mittagessen noch einen Abstecher in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume oder sonstwohin zu machen. Auch Professor Tonks macht diesmal keine Anstalten vorne sitzen zu bleiben und spaziert inmitten der Schüler hinaus.   
  
Draco, Pansy und Theo sind genau wie er aufgestanden und haben sich nicht vom Fleck bewegt, während Tracey und Millicent, letztere mit einem fragenden Blick in Pansys Richtung, gegangen sind.   
  
„Das war heftig.“ Theo sieht wirklich irgendwie mitleidig aus. Wahrscheinlich ist ihm klar, dass Gregory anders zu seinem Vater steht als er selbst. „Scheiße, das war echt …scheiße.“   
  
Pansy verschränkt die Arme vor ihrem Oberkörper. Ihre Unterlippe ist ganz zerbissen.   
  
„Diese Frau ist unmöglich! Sie kennt deinen Dad doch gar nicht und sie weiß einen Scheißdreck über uns und unsere Familien! Das kann doch nicht das ganze Schuljahr so bleiben. Ich meine, guck dich mal an, du siehst so aus, als würdest du jeden Moment kotzen!“   
  
Hinten in seinem Hals hat er wirklich einen ganz üblen, stechenden Geschmack, sodass er den Mund lieber geschlossen hält. Theo klopft ihm ein wenig ratlos mit der flachen Hand auf den Rücken und Pansy rümpft mitleidig die Nase. Draco reagiert noch am wenigstens. Und er sagt nichts zu Pansys Anmerkung, dass Professor Tonks einen Scheißdreck über ihre Familien weiß.  
  
Es ist undankbar, aber er ist fast erleichtert, als Theo sich bei Pansy einhakt und sie mehr oder weniger aus dem Klassenzimmer transportiert. Draco sieht unschlüssig aus. So als würde er ihn eher ungerne alleine lassen. So als hätte er überhaupt keine Lust darauf, ihm beim Kotzen zuzusehen.   
  
„Vielleicht sollte ich ihr Angebot ernst nehmen und mal mit ihr reden.“ Vor Pansy und Theo hätte er diesen Gedanken unmöglich laut aussprechen können, aber Draco nickt.  
  
„Wäre vielleicht nicht so verkehrt, sie ist … hart, aber auch verständnisvoll. Und sie will dir ganz bestimmt nicht schaden, auch wenn Pansy das wahrscheinlich noch bis Weihnachten behaupten wird.“ Wenn nicht sogar bis Ostern. „Du kannst auch mit mir reden.“  
  
„Danke.“ Aber das wird er nicht tun. Und Draco will das auch nicht wirklich, denn das kann eigentlich nur peinlich werden. Das kann eigentlich nur damit enden, dass sie einander nicht mehr in die Augen sehen können. „Vielleicht gehe ich heute Abend mal zu ihr.“  
  
„Geh doch jetzt. Ich meine, du siehst eh nicht so aus, als könntest du jetzt irgendwas essen. Wenn jemand fragt, sag ich, du hast dich hingelegt. Oder wolltest frische Luft schnappen.“ Das kommt ihm überstürzt vor. Aber es eilt irgendwie auch. „Warten nützt nichts. Das Gefühl geht nicht weg. Ich hab mich im Sommer genauso gefühlt. Ich dachte, mein Kopf würde auseinanderbrechen.“  
  


* * *

  
  
Draco hätte auch von einer Explosion sprechen können, aber gerade das war es nicht. Es war ein langsames Bröckeln hinter seiner Stirn, das er nicht einmal aufhalten könnte, wenn er den Rest des Tages im Quidditchstadion immer im Kreis laufen würde.   
  
Während er noch zu entscheiden versucht, ob er nicht vielleicht doch so tun kann und sich einfach zum Mittagessen begibt, haben ihn seine Füße, seine zuverlässigsten Körperteile, zu dem Korridor getragen, in dem Professor Tonks sich nach eigener Aussage eingerichtet hat.   
  
Andromeda Tonks hat neben ihrer Tür ein Schild angebracht, das niemandem ihren Vornamen verrät. Er will anklopfen, aber seine Hände sind nicht halb so gehorsam wie seine Füße und er lässt seinen Arm, den er bereits ein wenig erhoben hat, rasch sinken, als er Schritte auf dem Korridor hört. Halb rechnet er mit Professor Tonks selbst, die ihn vor ihrem leeren Büro stehen sieht, aber es ist Seamus Finnigan, der erstarrt, als er ihn erkennt.   
  
Gregory macht einen Schritt weg von der Tür, aber Seamus Finnigan schüttelt den Kopf und hebt abwehrend die Hände. „Schon gut. Ich lass dir den Vortritt. Ich komm ein anderes Mal wieder.“ Die Stimme von Seamus klingt komisch, denkt er, aber eigentlich weiß er ja gar nicht, wie Seamus außerhalb des Unterrichts klingt. Wie er ohne seinen fehlenden Duettpartner Dean Thomas klingt. Gregory weiß, dass es vermutlich nicht dasselbe ist, auf einmal mit Daphne zu reden und auf einmal mit Seamus zu reden, weil Daphne eine Slytherin ist und weil er Daphne irgendwie kennt, auch wenn er sie nicht kennt, aber da ist sein Mund schon offen und seine Beine haben entschieden, sich von der Tür weg und zu dem Gryffindor hin zu bewegen.  
  
„Warum willst du zu Professor Tonks?“   
  
„Ich hab nur eine Frage zum Unterricht.“ Mit einer groben Handbewegung fährt Seamus durch seine rotblonden Haare und macht ein verlegenes Gesicht. „Ich frag mich einfach, ob das so vernünftig ist, was sie da tut. Ich meine, im Moment sind alle einfach nur schockiert, aber diese Hausaufgabe … das geht nicht klar, oder?“ Seamus hat einen leichten, schwingenden irischen Akzent, der ihn ein bisschen an die singenden Geburtstagskarten seiner Großmutter erinnert.   
  
„Ich weiß nicht, warum du dir Gedanken machst.“  
  
„Darf ich mir etwa keine Gedanken machen, nur weil ich ein Gryffindor bin? Das ist auch mein zweites, siebtes Schuljahr und ich finde, nach dem letzten Jahr haben wir verdammt nochmal alle ein bisschen Ruhe verdient. Und ein bisschen gute Laune. Und keine wöchentliche Erinnerung daran, dass wir von Mördern unterrichtet worden sind. Ich meine, das weiß doch jeder.“ Seamus spricht sehr schnell und nicht alles ergibt Sinn. Ein bisschen gute Laune. Er bezweifelt, dass sich die gute Laune einstellen würde, wenn Andromeda Tonks in ihrem Wohnzimmer säße und dort still bei einer Tasse Tee den Tod ihres Ehemanns betrauern würde. „Ach vergiss es, warum rede ich auch ausgerechnet mit dir. Geh schon, klopf an und … ja, was wolltest du eigentlich von ihr? Mitleid? Oder wolltest du ihr ein bisschen Gnomgift in den Tee schütten?“ Anscheinend erinnert Seamus sich allmählich daran, dass er gar nicht viel von ihm hält. Man kann seinem Mitschüler richtig ansehen, wie er von seinen allgemeinen, frischen Zweifeln an Professor Tonks auf seine aufrichtige, jahrelang aufgebaute Abneigung gegen Gregory kommt. „Meine Eltern haben sich getrennt. Anfang des Jahres ist mein Vater abgehauen. Ich hab es erst im Mai erfahren, als ich nach Hause gekommen bin. Er ist ein Muggel und er hat es für sicherer gehalten, wenn ihn niemand in unserer Welt mit einer Hexe oder einem halbblütigen Sohn in Verbindung bringt. Zu ihrem Hochzeitstag hat meine Mum eine Postkarte aus Alaska bekommen und das war’s dann. Ich wollte Professor Tonks fragen, ob sie noch mehr solcher Fälle kennt und ob es irgendeine Möglichkeit gibt, ihn zu finden, obwohl er nicht gefunden werden will.“ Nach seinem Wissensstand ist es nicht besonders schwer, einen Muggel, der sich nicht mit Verschwinde-Zaubern verbergen kann, aufzuspüren. Aber das sagt er lieber nicht.  
  
„Das tut mir leid.“  
  
„Er ist zwar nicht tot oder so und wahrscheinlich geht’s ihm sogar ganz gut, aber es würde sich genauso anfühlen, wenn er gestorben wäre. Meine Mum ist mit den Nerven am Ende und behauptet, in unserem Garten hätte sich eine Todesfee eingenistet, die nur darauf wartet, über sie herzufallen.“ Vage erinnert er sich daran, dass Seamus Finnigans Irrwicht in der dritten Klasse die Gestalt einer imposanten Todesfee eingenommen hat. Ob das immer noch seine größte Angst ist? Oder ob es damals einfach nur die größte Angst seiner Mutter gewesen ist, die er übernommen hat? „Anderen Familien sind krassere Sachen passiert und ich hab das Gefühl, ich hab gar kein Recht zu jammern und darüber zu reden, es bringt ja auch nichts, aber deswegen regt mich Professor Tonks Unterricht so auf. Ich meine, was soll dieses Auseinandernehmen von Urteilen? Sollen wir Mitleid mit Leuten wie deinem Vater haben? Sollen wir alles relativ sehen?“   
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass Professor Tonks darauf hinaus will, dass irgendjemand Mitleid hat.“  
  
„Du siehst aber so aus wie jemand, den man bemitleiden müsste, weißt du das? Aber ich will nicht darüber nachdenken, dass dein Sommer vermutlich übler gewesen ist als meiner und dass dein Vater eigentlich auch ein ganz netter Kerl sein kann. Und dass deine Mum vielleicht auch an Todesfeen und Hinkepanks glaubt. Wenn am Ende des Schuljahres keiner außer Du-weißt-schon-wem mehr Schuld an irgendwas ist, was bringt das? Dann weiß ich gar nicht mehr, auf wen ich wütend sein kann und dann? Dann ist alles super und alles ganz klug durchdacht, oder was?“ Seamus Mundwinkel verziehen sich zu einem grimmigen Lächeln. „Rein theoretisch müsste ich mich bei dieser grandiosen Hausaufgabe für deinen Vater entscheiden.“  
  
„Mach doch.“ Damit wird er vielleicht nicht der Einzige sein. Und Gregory wird ganz bestimmt nicht betteln und flehen, dass er es sich anders überlegt. (Er wird ihm ganz sicher nicht vor die Füße kotzen, nur um die These zu belegen, dass er den ätzenderen Sommer gehabt hat.)  
  
„Über wen schreibst du? Schon eine Idee?“ Seamus ist einen halben Kopf kleiner als er, aber trotzdem geht in diesem Moment irgendetwas Bedrohliches, schwer Einzuschätzendes von ihm aus und Gregory weicht zurück. In Richtung der nächstgelegenen Wand. „Sag schon, das interessiert mich jetzt. Über wessen „Beweggründe“ willst du dir den Kopf zerbrechen?“ Sein Kopf. Sein auseinanderbrechender Kopf. Er denkt von links nach rechts und hofft, schüttelt diesen auseinanderbrechenden Kopf, aber Seamus fixiert ihn unbeirrt. „Oder hast du keine Idee? Ist da oben bei dir wirklich so wenig los wie man manchmal denkt?“ Er weicht noch einen Schritt zurück, aber Seamus lässt nicht zu, dass er Abstand zwischen sie bringt. „Bist du ein Idiot oder was? Redest du nicht mit Halbblütern? Ist das unter deiner Würde?“ Seamus kommt ihm noch einen Schritt näher und es fühlt sich so an, als würde er eine unsichtbare Grenze überschreiten. Er weiß nicht, was er da tut und er weiß, dass es dumm ist, wirklich richtig dumm, aber er rammt seine Hände, die noch immer oder schon wieder zu Fäusten geballt sind, gegen Seamus Brust und schiebt ihn von sich weg. Zurück über die Grenze.  
  
Der Gryffindor stolpert überrascht nach hinten und fällt dabei beinahe über seine eigenen Füße. Er scheint zu realisieren, dass Gregory ihm wohl nicht geistig, aber zumindest körperlich überlegen ist. Das ist der Moment, in dem diese unmögliche, unangenehme Begegnung ihr Ende finden sollte, aber auf einmal steht Seamus nicht nur auf beiden Beinen, sondern springt ihn förmlich an. Gregory bemerkt erst nur, dass sein linkes Auge sich unwillkürlich schließt, ehe er den Schmerz bemerkt, der sich in seinem ganzen Körper auszubreiten scheint. Sein Rücken landet an der Schlossmauer und sein Körper verteidigt sich automatisch gegen Seamus Finnigan, der diesmal wirklich auf dem Boden landet und leise stöhnt.  
  
Das Blut, das aus dem Mundwinkel des Gryffindors tropft, überrascht ihn und er sieht auf seine eigene Hand herab. _Du hast zu viel Kraft. _Das hat seine Mutter früher immer gesagt, wenn er ihr im Garten oder in der Küche geholfen und dabei versehentlich irgendetwas kaputt gemacht hat. Mit seinen bloßen Händen. Seine Mutter war selber keine kleine, zierliche Frau und sie hat ihm oft erzählt, wie sie als kleines Mädchen gehänselt wurde, weil sie ein bisschen zu groß und stark war und neben ihren bleichen Cousinen immer wie eine Halbriesin aussah. Aber sie hat gelernt, geschickt mit ihrer Kraft umzugehen, sie hat angefangen zur Tanzschule zu gehen, auch wenn ihre eigene Mutter damals gesagt hat, sie würde nie jemanden finden, der richtig führen kann und neben dem sie nicht lächerlich aussieht. Aber sie hat jemanden gefunden. Und er hat Seamus Finnigan verprügelt. Quasi vor dem Büro der Schulleiterin.  
  
„Tut mir leid.“ Seamus hat ihn einen Idioten genannt und er ist ihm zu nahe gekommen, aber trotzdem ist es nur vernünftig, wenn er sich entschuldigt, weil aus seinem Mund kein Blut läuft. Einen Augenblick lang glaubt er fast, dass Seamus den Mund öffnen, die Entschuldigung abwimmeln und alles vergessen wird, aber dann bemerkt er Andromeda Tonks, die wie ein Schatten auf dem Gang aufgetaucht ist und sie beide niedergeschlagen betrachtet.  
  
„Mr. Goyle, Mr. Finnigan, stehen Sie auf. Ich bringe Sie beide in den Krankenflügel.“  
  
Die Professorin geht zwischen ihnen und er fühlt sich merkwürdig. Nicht mehr so zum Kotzen merkwürdig, aber immer noch komisch. Er braucht den ganzen Weg zum Krankenflügel, um auf die Idee zu kommen, dass er sich schämt. Weil er sich so verhalten hat, wie Seamus Finnigan es nicht anders erwartet hat. Weil Gewalt keine Lösung ist. _Weil man sich nicht miteinander schlägt wie dreckige Muggel._ Er schüttelt den letzten Gedanken ab und überlegt, ob er sich einfach nochmal entschuldigen soll. Ob das wohl reicht.  
  
Poppy Pomfrey herrscht über einen leeren Krankenflügel und wirkt beinahe ein bisschen froh darüber, ein blaues Auge und eine aufgeplatzte Lippe zu sehen. Sie springt von ihrem Stuhl auf und huscht mit ihren weißen Röcken zu einem kleinen Schrank.  
  
„Wären Sie so gut, die beiden Herren wieder präsentabel aussehen zu lassen, Poppy?“ Noch während Professor Tonks diese freundliche Aufforderung formuliert, wird ihm von Madam Pomfrey ein kühler, säuerlich riechender Wattebausch auf sein Augenlid gepresst.   
  
„Ich bin ja schon dabei. Gehen Sie zum Mittagessen, Professor.“ Es ist unmöglich zu sagen, ob Madam Pomfrey sich gerade aus Versehen im Ton vergriffen hat oder ob sie wirklich unfreundlich gewesen ist. Mit seinem unbeschadeten Auge sieht er, dass Andromeda Tonks die Lippen aufeinanderpresst, sodass ihr ganzer Mund verschwindet.   
  
„Vielen Dank, Poppy.“ Andromeda Tonks verlässt den Krankenflügel, Madam Pomfrey weist sie an, sich auf die Kanten zweier Betten zu setzen und wirft ihnen einen forschenden Blick zu.  
  
„Ich werde jetzt die Murtlap-Essenz anrühren. Sie bewegen sich nicht vom Fleck. Verstanden?“ Er nickt und er nimmt an, dass Seamus dasselbe tut. Poppy Pomfrey ist nicht nur eine Institution, sondern auch autoritär. Und dabei auf einem ganz anderen Level als Argus Filch, den man bei aller Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation gleichzeitig ein bisschen albern finden muss.   
  
„Tut mir leid.“ Ein zweiter Versuch kann unmöglich schaden.  
  
„Warum entschuldigst du dich? Ich hab dich provoziert. Ist doch meine Schuld, dass wir hier sitzen.“ Seamus starrt ihn an und er starrt zurück. Vielleicht hat er durch die Begegnung seines Hinterkopfes mit dem Gemäuer einen leichten Hörschaden erlitten. Oder ein Gryffindor, der ihn eben noch als Idioten bezeichnet hat und seinen Vater angegangen ist, hat sich gerade eben quasi bei ihm entschuldigt. „Ich werde manchmal sehr schnell sehr sauer. Für eine sehr kurze Zeit.“ Seamus schnaubt leise und wenn man genau hinhört, könnte das auch ein Lachen sein. „Ich an deiner Stelle hätte fester zugeschlagen, ehrlich gesagt.“  
  
„Ich hätte dich lieber gar nicht geschlagen.“  
  
„Wieso nicht? Angst vor einer Strafarbeit?“ Seamus Finnigan verhöhnt ihn – aber er wirkt auch nicht ganz desinteressiert an seiner Antwort. „Darf ich dich was fragen?“ Gregory nickt, aber es kommt keine Frage. Madame Pomfrey kehrt zurück, bestreicht und beklebt ihre Gesichter und Fingerknöchel mit einer brennenden, scharfen Essenz, deren Geruch in ihm eine unangenehme Erinnerung an er weiß nicht was hervorruft. Benzin. Brandbeschleuniger. Dämonisches Feuer. Er schluckt. Hält den Mund geschlossen. Kotzt nicht. Und fragt Seamus Finnigan nicht, warum er nun doch nichts fragt.


	7. Seamus sagt

**7 – Seamus sagt**

  
  
„Warum hast du dich ausgerechnet mit Finnigan geprügelt?“ Um sein Auge ranken sich dunkle Ränder, die eigentlich eher nach zu wenig Schlaf aussehen als nach einer Konfrontation mit der Faust eines anderen Menschen. Er hat beschlossen, Draco, der Nachfragen stellen könnte, aus dem Weg zu gehen und mit drei Tassen Kamillentee versucht, sowohl seine Nerven zu beruhigen als auch den Geruch nach Feuer aus seiner Nase zu vertreiben. Er schont sich selbst – aber Blaise interessiert das nicht. Blaise sieht alles.  
  
„Hab ich nicht.“  
  
„Lügner.“   
  
„Seit wann redest du ausgerechnet mit Seamus Finnigan?“   
  
„Ich hab gar nicht mit Finnigan gesprochen.“  
  
„Und mit wem dann?“ Blaise weicht seinem Blick aus. Als wäre er ertappt worden. Aber eigentlich passt es nicht zu Blaise, sich selbst zu verraten und so wenig umsichtig zu kommunizieren. Gregory tippt fast darauf, dass Blaise Redebedarf hat und ihm gerne etwas erzählen würde. Wobei das auch schon wieder untypisch ist, aber Blaise ist vielleicht auch keine Person, die sich auf typische und untypische Verhaltensweisen festlegen lässt. „Oder kannst du mir das nicht sagen?“  
  
„Ich kann schon. Aber es dauert sowieso nicht mehr lange, bis du es errätst.“ Natürlich. Ein Spiel. Für ihn und seine bescheidene Intelligenz, sein unterentwickeltes Kombinationsvermögen. Das passt schon besser zu Blaise, der keine Geheimnisse gebrauchen kann, aber auch ungerne das allzu Offensichtliche ausspricht. Gregory nimmt die Herausforderung dankbar an und konzentriert sich darauf, an Blaise etwas zu bemerken, das einen Hinweis darauf gibt, wie er über Umwege mit Seamus Finnigan gesprochen hat.  
  
„Ginny Weasley?“ Er hat im Ohr, wie der 16-jährige Blaise widerwillig einräumt, dass er die kleine Schwester von Ronald Weasley attraktiv findet. Es ist nicht ausgeschlossen, dass Blaise bei seiner Meinung geblieben ist.   
  
„Kalt, sogar eiskalt. Außerdem ist die quasi mit Harry Potter verlobt.“  
  
„Und seit wann weißt du so was?“ Seit wann interessiert sich Blaise für den Klatsch und Tratsch aus den anderen Häusern? Natürlich könnte es an Luna Lovegood liegen, die bekanntermaßen irgendwie mit sämtlichen Weasleys befreundet ist. Aber wenn Blaise wirklich mit Luna Lovegood zusammen wäre, dann hätte er es wohl nicht auf der Zugfahrt geleugnet. Das wäre dann doch ein bisschen zu dämlich gewesen. „Eine von den Patil-Schwestern?“  
  
„Auch daneben.“ Blaise grinst und er selbst grinst ganz automatisch zurück. „Aber schön, dass man dich so leicht ablenken kann. Wenn Professor Tonks bei euch heute dasselbe abgezogen hat wie nachmittags bei uns, dann dürfte dein Tag kein innerliches Blumenpflücken gewesen sein.“ Eher ein innerlicher Zaubergamotsprozess.   
  
„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dass der Tag endlich vorbei ist.“  
  
„Weil morgen alles besser wird?“  
  
„Sagt man doch so.“ Obwohl er es ja gewohnt ist, seinem Gegenüber verbal unterlegen zu sein, kommt es ihm so vor, als würde Blaise es doch jedes Mal wieder auf die Spitze treiben. Ab einem gewissen Punkt lassen sowohl Draco als auch Theo ihn in Ruhe… aber nicht Blaise. „Kannst du vielleicht einfach mal nichts sagen?“  
  
„Sicher.“ Ohne irgendwie beleidigt zu wirken, holt Blaise ein Buch aus seiner Schultasche, die neben dem Sessel gelandet ist, den Blaise bei seinem Eintritt in den Gemeinschaftsraum für sich beansprucht hat. Auf der Vorderseite des Buches sind zwei Menschen in inniger Umarmung zu sehen. Zwei unbewegliche Menschen.   
  
„Lavender Brown.“ Er weiß nicht, welche seiner Hirnwindungen diesen Namen auf einmal ausgespuckt hat, doch Blaise lässt das Buch, das eindeutig nicht in bei Flourish&Blotts vertrieben wird oder in dem Reich von Madam Pince aufzutreiben ist, sinken.   
  
„Was soll mit Lavender Brown sein?“  
  
„Sie hat dir das Buch geliehen, oder? Das ist ein Muggelroman. Über … Vampire?“  
  
„Ja, das ist ein Muggelroman. Über Vampire. Aber er gehört Luna, sie hat es für ein witziges Geburtstagsgeschenk gehalten und … na ja, ein bisschen witzig ist es wirklich. Es ist eine Reihe … nicht besonders hochwertig, aber es ist schon interessant, wie Muggel sich Vampire vorstellen. Sehr kreativ.“ Fragend hebt Blaise eine Augenbraue. „Ich dachte, ich soll den Mund halten?“  
  
„Ich glaub, ich geh‘ einfach ins Bett.“ Wenn er es schon für eine Möglichkeit hielt, dass Blaise mit Lavender Brown zusammen war, die auch ohne eine Vergangenheit mit Ronald Weasley und eine Muggelfamilie irgendwie noch eine ziemlich unpassende Wahl für jemanden wie Blaise wäre. Er musste nur an Lavender Brown denken und er hörte schon dieses Kichern und dieses Quietschen, diese Geräusche, die Mädchen manchmal zu einer ganz anderen Spezies machten.   
  
„Gute Nacht, Gregory.“  
  


* * *

  
  
Er wacht auf und sein Herz rast. Oder er wacht auf, weil sein Herz rast. Seine Fußsohlen jucken und er ist noch nicht einmal so richtig wach, als er sich halb aufgerichtet hat und der Inhalt seines Magens in seinem Schoß landet.  
  
Er blinzelt, als im Zimmer drei Lichtquellen auf einmal angehen. Bevor er so richtig erkennen kann, was da aus seinem Mund gekommen ist, würgt er schon wieder, aber das Ergebnis verschwindet direkt in einem magischen Nichts. Irgendjemand streichelt mit seiner Hand beinahe mütterlich über seinen Rücken und er ist fast schockiert, als er erkennt, dass das Blaise ist, der sich neben ihn gesetzt hat. Theo kommt mit einem Glas Wasser aus dem Waschraum und Draco hat offensichtlich den Putzzauber ausgesprochen, denn er hält seinen Zauberstab fest umklammert.  
  
„Geht’s?“ Blaise Hand bleibt auf seinem Rücken liegen, aber er hat nichts gesagt. Die Frage kommt von Theo, der ihm das Glas Wasser überreicht, an dem er vorsichtig nippt. Er schüttelt den Kopf, weil er es nicht riskieren will, den Mund aufzumachen. „Ist auch okay.“ Die drei sehen alle miteinander ein wenig unschlüssig aus. Eigentlich könnten sie wieder ins Bett gehen. Es ändert ja doch nichts. Vielleicht wacht er in einer Stunde wieder auf, weil sein Magen sich überschlägt. Vielleicht schläft er durch bis zum nächsten Abend. Auf einmal sieht er, dass Theos Mundwinkel zucken. Blaise bemerkt es auch.  
  
„Was ist so witzig?“ Darf man sich geehrt fühlen, wenn Blaise Zabini die Stimme erhebt? Und so etwas wie Beschützerinstinkte zeigt. „Wenn du jetzt lachst, dann verlierst du deine Schneidezähne.“   
  
„Entspann dich. Ich lach ja überhaupt nicht und es ist auch überhaupt nicht witzig … du bist nur gerade so süß.“ Jetzt ist es Draco, der auflacht – und sich die Augen zuhält, als hätte er Migräne.  
  
„Ich geh wieder ins Bett. Euer geraspeltes Süßholz kann ich mir jetzt nicht geben.“ Das Licht neben Dracos Bett erlischt und er schließt mit einem leisen Rauschen die Vorhänge. Blaise sitzt noch immer neben ihm, ganz ungerührt und Theo wirkt immer noch bestens unterhalten.   
  
„Irgendwann wirst du einem Menschen begegnen, der deinen Scheiß nicht ertragen kann, Nott.“  
  
„Mag sein, aber bis dahin hab ich ja dich.“ Theo tippt mit dem Zeigefinger dahin, wo man sein Herz vermuten kann. „Du wirst mal so eine gute Mutter.“ Blaise verdreht die Augen, aber noch immer wirkt seine Sorge aufrichtig und nicht beschämt. An seiner Stelle hätte Gregory sich schon wieder verdrehte Gedanken gemacht und ein rotes Gesicht bekommen und wäre einen Schritt zurückgetreten. Aber er ist froh, dass Blaise nicht so ist. Er ist froh, dass Blaise ein besserer Freund ist als er selbst. Er könnte nicht dafür garantieren, dass er nicht durchdrehen würde, wenn Blaise Existenz direkt neben ihm ihn nicht daran erinnern würde, dass das hier die Realität war. Er war wach. Er war in Hogwarts. Und er war endlich das Gefühl los, dass er sich in naher Zukunft erbrechen musste.  
  
„Du mich auch, Theo. Du mich auch.“ Wenn Blaise ihn mit diesem lauernden Blick ansehen würde, dann könnte er nicht einfach so ins Bett gehen und beruhigt einschlafen, aber scheinbar sieht Theo sich dazu in der Lage. Auch das Licht neben seinem Bett geht aus und ein zweites Mal Rauschen die Vorhänge. Blaise sitzt immer noch neben ihm und er weiß, dass er irgendetwas sagen müsste.  
  
„Danke.“  
  
„Keine Ursache.“ Blaise beißt sich auf die Lippe. „Tut mir leid, dass ich heute so zynisch gewesen bin. Ich weiß eigentlich, dass du das gerade nicht vertragen kannst.“ Er klopft ihm auf den Rücken. „Morgen wird alles besser. Garantiert.“  
  
„Das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich.“  
  
„Doch, das glaub ich. Morgen musst du Professor Tonks nicht sehen, morgen verprügelt dich Finnigan nicht, morgen wird ein grundlegend besserer Tag. Meinst du, du kannst schlafen?“  
  
„Früher oder später bestimmt.“  
  
„Wenn es zu spät wird … in meinem Fach vom Badezimmerschrank steht eine dunkelbraune Flasche. Darin ist ein Beruhigungstrank von meiner Mutter. Sie hat darauf bestanden, dass ich ihn mitnehme. Ein halbvoller Flaschendeckel ist ausreichend. Bedien dich ruhig. Es ist schwer homöopathisch und sehr wirksam. Hochkonzentrierter Lavendel mit Honig und so. Schadet also nicht.“  
  
„Okay. Danke.“  
  
Der Moment, in dem Blaise aufsteht und er alleine ist mit seinem Körper, der sich gegen ihn stellt und dem Bett, das gleichzeitig zu weich, zu hart, zu warm, zu kalt ist, ist unerträglich. Er spürt, dass Tränen in seine Augen schießen und er will nicht heulen. Er will es einfach nicht. Und er will auch nicht, dass Blaise es sieht, deswegen presst er seine Augenlider solange aufeinander, bis er das Rauschen der dritten Vorhänge hört.   
  
Es wird alles besser. Morgen ist ein neuer Tag. Das darf er nicht vergessen. Sein Herz ist nicht gebrochen, sein Leben ist nicht vorbei. Ihm ist nur ein bisschen schlecht.   
  


* * *

  
  
Er erlebt den Donnerstag mit Watte in den Ohren. Nichts dringt so richtig zu ihm durch – nicht einmal die schockierende Besorgnis von Blaise, die den Morgen erlebt und überlebt hat. Beim Mittagessen fragt Theo ihn zuerst, ob er seinen Pudding haben will, obwohl jeder weiß, dass Theo eigentlich keinen Spaß versteht, wenn es darum geht, Lebensmittel zu teilen. Im Unterricht von Professor Babbling schreibt Draco die Übersetzung eines germanischen Trinkspruchs so groß auf sein Pergament, dass Gregory es lesen kann, als er vorne an der Tafel steht und Draco seinen Schreibblock in der zweiten Reihe hochhält. Er nimmt das unverdiente Lob von Professor Babbling an, die von ihm – nach eigener Aussage - die formschönsten Übersetzungsfehler ihrer Karriere gewohnt ist.   
  
Man darf also durchaus behaupten, dass er mit Samthandschuhen angefasst wird – wenigstens so lange, bis Draco, Blaise und Theo ihn zwangsläufig aus den Augen lassen müssen, weil keiner von ihnen Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gewählt hat. Der Kurs ist der Einzige, der trotz der Rückkehr zahlreicher muggelstämmiger Mitschüler, die im letzten Jahr nicht anwesend waren, nicht sonderlich gewachsen ist oder neu strukturiert wurde. Auf den kleinen Baumstümpfen in Hagrids Vorgarten, die als Sitzgelegenheiten dienen, hocken einzelne Schüler aus allen vier Häusern und zwei Jahrgängen, die nicht miteinander sprechen. Seine erste Überlegung ist es, wie in der letzten Woche den Baumstumpf neben Luna Lovegood zu wählen, doch er erinnert sich vage daran, dass Hagrid von einer Partnerarbeit gesprochen hat und deswegen wählt er einen Platz, der nicht unmittelbar neben jemandem ist. Solche Dinge überlässt er gerne dem Schicksal. Oder Hagrids Zeigefinger.  
  
Mit rotem Gesicht und leuchtenden Augen stolpert Hagrid aus dem Verbotenen Wald, in seinem Bart haben sich kleine Äste verfangen und Fang winselt an seiner Leine ganz gotterbärmlich. Alle Anwesenden richten sich auf und Hagrid winkt in seine Richtung. Als er schon befürchtet, dass er als Beispiel dienen muss, bemerkt er, dass er gar nicht gemeint ist. Seamus Finnigan geht nach vorne und wirft im Vorbeigehen seine Tasche in Richtung des Baumstumpfes direkt neben Gregory.  
  
„Entschuldige die Verspätung, Hagrid!“   
  
„Macht nichts, macht nichts, schau mal bitte, was Fang da eben gefangen hat. Hab ihm gesagt, er soll ganz vorsichtig sein, wir gucken uns nämlich heute die kleinen Würmchen an, die im Moos leben. Sehen erst nicht besonders aufregend aus, aber bis Weihnachten sind die doppelt so groß wie Mrs. Norris! Gerade schlüpfen sie alle!“  
  
Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, geht Seamus Finnigan in die Knie und greift zwischen Fangs Zähne. Hagrids Hund ist im selben Maße wie Hagrid übergroß – und er produziert ganz bemerkenswerte Mengen an übelriechendem Speichel, die sogar den mitunter widerlichen Bestandteilen von Zaubertränken und dem Drachenmist von Professor Sprout Konkurrenz machen. Aus dem Hundemaul werden zahlreiche Büschel von einem schwärzlichen Moos befördert, zwischen den Speichelfäden kriechen kleine, violette Würmer herum und eigentlich ist es ein Wunder, dass immerhin noch annähernd zehn Leute an diesem Spektakel teilnehmen.   
  
Hagrid nimmt einen der schluchzenden Würmer in die Hand und präsentiert ihnen das Geschöpf, das weder besonders glücklich noch unglücklich aussieht. „Süß, nicht? Pennyfeathers nennen sich die Kleinen, sind nicht so furchtbar empfindlich wie sie aussehen, eigentlich ungeheuer robust, da kann man noch was von lernen. Sind nicht genug für alle da, also immer zwei von euch für eine kleine Penny, das müsste passen. Hier, Seamus, das hier ist deiner.“ Hagrid überreicht Seamus das leise jammernde Ansichtsexemplar, das eine schwarze, tintenartige Flüssigkeit absondert, sobald es auf Seamus Handfläche landet. „Ach ja, hab ich fast vergessen, die Exkremente von Pennys werden als wertvolle Tinte gehandelt.“ Hagrid gluckst. „Du hast da so fünf bis sieben Sickel, Seamus. Kann man sich nicht ausdenken so was.“  
  
Luna Lovegood ist die Erste, die mutig nach vorne geht und sich einen Pennyfeather aussucht, während er selbst es gerade einmal schafft, aufzustehen und seine Mitschüler bei der zaghaften Annäherung an das neueste zu pflegende Objekt zu beobachten. Ihm ist klar, dass er den Einsatz verpasst und dass er alles andere als aktiv am Unterricht teilnimmt, aber er kann nicht anders. Das ist einfach nicht sein Jahr. Hagrid bemerkt seine Enthaltung und grunzt unzufrieden. „Was ist mit dir? Du brauchst auch eine Penny. Na los, wer hat noch keinen Partner? Ach Seamus, ja, komm mal rüber, komm schon.“ Hagrid vermeidet es, seinen Vornamen zu benutzen und er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass der gutmütigste Halbriese von ganz Großbritannien ihn nicht ausstehen kann. Aber er kann ihn ja schlecht ohne Begründung aus seinem Unterricht schicken.   
  
Mit aufgeweichten Kniegelenken geht er in Richtung von Seamus Finnigan, der ihm entgegenkommt. Wahrscheinlich um Abstand zu Fang und seinem Sabber zu gewinnen.   
  
„Auf welchen Namen wollen wir es taufen?“ Aus ihm unbekannten Gründen wirkt Seamus Finnigan ausnehmend gut unterhalten und präsentiert den lilafarbenen Wurm in dem Tintensee nicht ganz ohne Begeisterung. Um sie herum haben sich die vier anderen Zweiergruppen in intensive Betrachtungen der Pennyfeathers vertieft und Hagrid verfüttert das schwarze Moos an Fang.   
  
„Diana.“ Der Name ist ihm prompt ganz ohne fragenden Unterton entschlüpft, aber Seamus nickt nur gediegen – und runzelt die Stirn.  
  
„Okay … aber nicht wegen dem Königshaus, oder? Das könnte ich nämlich aus lokalpatriotischen Überzeugungen heraus nicht unterstützen.“ Er hat keine Ahnung von Seamus Finnigans Lokalpatriotismus, aber er weiß immerhin, dass der Gryffindor aus Irland stammt und er weiß genug über Irland, um erahnen zu können, dass nicht alle Iren so inbrünstig „God Save The Queen“ zersägen wie der durchschnittliche Londoner. Schnell schüttelt er den Kopf, denn an muggelige Adelige hat er nun wirklich nicht gedacht. „Okay, dann Diana. Falls es kein Männchen ist.“  
  
Im Laufe der nächsten halben Stunde erfahren sie, dass Diana ein Hermaphrodit ist und sich am liebsten von Regenwasser, Birkenholz, Drachenmist und Lakritz ernährt. Seamus Finnigan sitzt neben ihm, krault den Wurm, der zwischen Quietschen und einer Art hochfrequentem Schnurren wechselt und Gregory hockt auf glühenden Kohlen. Weil er immer noch auf die Pointe wartet. Weil Seamus Finnigan ihn gestern etwas fragen wollte und es nicht getan hat.


	8. Kreaturen der Nacht

**8 – Kreaturen der Nacht**

  
  
Das Wochenende verbringt er damit, sich den Kopf über die Hausaufgabe für Professor Tonks zu zerbrechen, so gut und so viel wie möglich zu schlafen und so zu tun, als hätte Finnigan nicht damit angefangen, ihn zu grüßen, wenn sie einander zufällig im Schloss begegneten. Am Freitagnachmittag hatte es angefangen in Strömen zu regnen und am Sonntagabend war der Himmel immer noch verdunkelt. Er ist seit zweieinhalb Tagen nicht mehr draußen gewesen und so langsam erwägt er die Möglichkeit, einfach innerhalb des Schlosses seine Kreise zu ziehen – auch wenn er dabei sicher irgendjemandem auffallen würde und ihm die Idee schon deshalb nicht so richtig gefällt.   
  
Das Ergebnis dieses Mangels an Frischluft und dem ständigen Versuchen zu schlafen und sich zu erholen ist es, dass er am Sonntagabend auf seinem Bett liegt und er sich nichts sehnlicher wünscht und nichts weniger schafft als müde zu werden. Er ist unausgelastet, auf seinem Nachttisch liegt die fertiggestellte Hausaufgabe für Mittwoch, die ihm unausgegoren vorkommt und alles ist irgendwie falsch.   
  
Draco ist vor wenigen Minuten mit nassen Haaren und nassem Mantel durch den Schlafsaal gelaufen und hat im Waschraum die Badewanne eingelassen. Der Duft von der Vanille-Seife, für die Narzissa Malfoy bekanntermaßen eine besondere Vorliebe hat, welche wiederrum von Draco übernommen wurde, kriecht unter der Tür hindurch und breitet sich im Schlafsaal aus. Bisher hat Gregory widerstanden und ist nicht auf Blaise Angebot, sich an einem „beruhigenden“ Mittel zu bedienen, eingegangen. Das kommt ihm auch falsch vor. Wie Betrug am eigenen Körper. Der Mensch war dafür gemacht, zwischen fünf und zwölf Stunden zu schlafen. Er würde das schon noch schaffen. Aber nicht, ohne sich die Beine zu vertreten.  
  
In einer halben Stunde gilt die Nachtruhe und dann ist Argus Filch die richtende Instanz auf den Korridoren, aber bis dahin kann er noch ein bisschen überschüssige, unnütze Energie loswerden.   
  
Auf dem steinernen Untergrund zu laufen ist nicht dasselbe wie über den weichen Waldboden zu rennen, seine Beine werden schneller schwer, aber das ist in Ordnung. Er begegnet niemandem und das wundert ihn kaum. Es regnet, es ist draußen annähernd komplett dunkel und es ist ein Sonntagabend – wer würde da freiwillig die behaglichen Gemeinschaftsräume und Schlafsäle verlassen? (Niemand. Er ist ja auch nicht freiwillig hier. Er wird getrieben.)  
  
Er versucht, ein Gefühl für die Zeit zu behalten, aber weil er sich zwei Tage nicht bewegt hat und der Untergrund unvertraut ist, wird alles schwerer einzuschätzen. Als er zum ersten Mal an der großen Standuhr in der Eingangshalle vorbei kommt, ist er überrascht, dass er erst vor zehn Minuten begonnen hat, doch als er die Halle ein zweites Mal kreuzt, stellt er fest, dass er seit drei Minuten im Gemeinschaftsraum sein sollte, darum steuert er die Kerker an, lässt sich von den Treppen ausbremsen und geht mit langsamen, gemessenen Schritten seines Weges. So könnte ihm nicht einmal ein schlecht gelaunter Filch mehr als ein wenig Unpünktlichkeit ankreiden, denn er lungerte nicht herum, er machte keine Umwege, er hatte sein Ziel vor Augen, sah nicht nach links oder nach rechts und doch, er bemerkte etwas in seinem Augenwinkel, richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit nach rechts und erstarrte.  
  
Aus einem anderen Winkel der Kerker kam Theo, der beinahe über ein blondes Mädchen stolperte, dessen Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen hatte und das sein Gesicht küsste. Es war Theo nicht zu verdenken, dass er sich weder auf seine Umgebung, noch auf seine eigenen Füße konzentrieren konnte, nein, wirklich nicht, aber trotzdem wäre es Gregory lieber gewesen, wenn wenigstens einer der beiden ihn bemerkt hätte, denn so dauerte es ein wenig länger, bis es zu dem unangenehmen Augenblick kam, in dem er Daphne erkannte und wohl irgendein überraschtes, unwillkürliches Geräusch von sich gab. Daphne hatte Theo schlagartig losgelassen und sah ihn mit brennenden Wangen an, aber Theos Hände lagen immer noch auf ihren Hüften und er sah so aus, als hätte er nichts zu verbergen. Und das hatte er wohl auch nicht - aber trotzdem war Gregory genau wie alle anderen davon ausgegangen, dass Theos Interesse an Daphne eine sehr einseitige Angelegenheit war. Seit Jahren.   
  
Weil er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte, sagte er einfach gar nichts, entsteinerte sich und ging endlich weiter. Es waren nur noch ein paar Schritte bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Nur ganz wenige Meter. Er murmelte das Passwort, wurde von dem strengen, pastoralen Bildnis aufgefordert, sich deutlicher zu artikulieren, erhob die Stimme und wurde dann endlich eingelassen. Im Gemeinschaftsraum herrschte noch Betriebstemperatur, aber er dachte nicht einmal daran, Theo und Daphne heute noch ein zweites Mal ins Gesicht zu sehen. Es war ihm auf einmal egal, ob er müde war oder nicht, er ging einfach in seinen Schlafsaal, zog seinen Pyjama an, legte sich unter die Decke und schloss die Augen. Es roch noch immer intensiv nach Vanille aber das war schon okay. Es roch seit sieben Jahren nach Vanille. In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten. Tag und Nacht. An aufregenden und an langweiligen Sonntagabenden.   
  


* * *

  
  
Er schlief gut, träumte überragenden Unsinn und wurde davon überrascht, dass die Sonne schien. Als wäre es nie anders gewesen. Die Vorhänge von Dracos und Theos Betten waren zugezogen, Blaise schien bereits weg zu sein und das war auch irgendwie ominös, aber darüber würde er sich heute keine Gedanken machen.   
  
Ihm stand nicht der Sinn nach einer existenziellen Krise, sondern nach ein bisschen Sonnenschein und deswegen duschte er das Wochenende weg, zog sich bequeme Sachen an und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Natürlich war es noch zu früh, um von richtiger Wärme und strahlendem Sonnenschein sprechen zu können, aber man konnte schon sagen, dass es eine gute Woche werden würde und er freute sich regelrecht darauf, am nächsten Tag zwei Stunden in Hagrids Gemüsegarten verbringen zu dürfen. Ein bisschen weniger freute er sich darüber, dass Daphne im Innenhof stand und ihre Beinmuskulatur dehnte.   
  
„Hi.“ Daphne schenkt ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln und bindet ihren Zopf neu. „Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass du dem Wetter nicht widerstehen kannst! Faszinierend, oder? Wie schnell sich das ändern kann.“ Wie schnell die Welt sich dreht. Wie schnell man hinterfragt, ob man jemanden nach sieben Jahren kennt oder doch keine Ahnung hat. Ob man sich seit Jahren irrt und es einfach nicht merkt.   
  
„Morgen.“ Er nuschelt. Nuscheln ist ätzend. Das weiß er. Er kann es ja selber nicht leiden, wenn jemand undeutlich oder leise spricht, sodass das Zuhören eine regelrechte, unnötige Anstrengung ist. Daphnes Lächeln verrutscht ein bisschen.  
  
„Reden wir gleich drüber oder tun wir so, als gäbe es nichts zu reden?“  
  
„Also ich hab nichts zu sagen.“ Das soll keine Aufforderung sein, aber er kann sich schon denken, dass sie es so versteht. Er beschließt, einfach loszulaufen und zu sehen, ob sie es darauf anlegt, ihn einzuholen oder bei ihrem eigenen Tempo bleibt. Er hört ihr leises Keuchen und dann ist sie auch schon direkt neben ihm.   
  
„Ich mag Theo, aber ich habe keine Lust, dass jeder eine Meinung dazu hat und deswegen erzählen wir es keinem. Also ich erzähle es keinem und tue ein bisschen desinteressiert und er gibt sich wie immer viel zu viel Mühe.“ Ihm entgeht nicht, wie glücklich sie aussieht und er fragt sich wirklich, wie er dieses Glück übersehen konnte. Und warum zum Teufel er nie hinterfragt hat, warum Theo die jahrelange Abweisung nichts auszumachen scheint. Warum er einfach nicht aufgibt.   
  
„Seit wann?“  
  
„Weihnachtsferien. Sechstes Schuljahr. Ich hab mich mit Astoria verkracht und mich geweigert, mit ihr zusammen nach Hause zu fahren. Meine Eltern waren stinksauer und ich war auch sauer – auf so ziemlich alles und jeden. Theo hat sich echt Mühe gegeben, mich aufzumuntern und na ja … er kann das wirklich ganz gut. Aber das weiß ja jeder. Das wissen auch Pansy und Millicent und ja … die Beiden können mich nicht wirklich leiden und wenn sie wüssten, dass ich mit Theo zusammen bin, würden sie ihn garantiert zwingen, sich zu entscheiden, so pathetisch sind sie. So glauben sie an eine aussichtslose Geschmacksverirrung. Das können sie hinnehmen.“   
  
„Wow. Das klingt kompliziert.“  
  
„Kein bisschen… also, kannst du es für dich behalten?“  
  
„Natürlich.“  
  
„Danke. Ich wusste, ich kann mich auf dich verlassen.“ Sie kichert und er fragt sich, woher sie die Luft dazu hernimmt. Er ist zackiger als sonst unterwegs. Weil er noch nicht genau weiß, ob er Daphnes Gegenwart die übliche, volle Stunde ertragen kann. „Theo war eh schon drauf und dran es dir zu erzählen, weil es ihn anpisst, dass wir das hier zusammen machen. Er glaubt, jeder würde sich was darauf einbilden. Nur weil ihm ein Mädchen nicht mal zuwinken kann, ohne dass er sich deswegen drei Tage lang Gedanken macht.“ Daphne lässt sich ein Stück zurückfallen, rückt ihren Zopf zurecht und holt ihn wieder ein. „Ich hab Theo versichert, du würdest zu einhundertzehn Prozent nicht auf mich stehen – ich hab nicht gelogen, oder?“  
  
„Nein, du hast nicht gelogen.“  
  
„In einem anderen Leben wäre ich jetzt beleidigt, aber … Gott sei Dank! Ich war mir eigentlich auch ganz sicher, aber Theo kann einen verrückt machen.“  
  
„Kann ich mir vorstellen.“ Aber das war es auch. „Aber will ich mir eigentlich nicht vorstellen… können wir ab jetzt vielleicht doch so tun, als gäbe es nichts zu reden?“  
  
„Oh, ja, klar. Ich wollte das nur loswerden. Mir das von der Seele reden oder wie man das so sagt … ich hab es noch nie jemandem erzählt und irgendwie merke ich gerade, wie mir das gefehlt hat. Aber da sollst du ja nicht drunter leiden, ich erzähle es einfach Millicents Kater. Oder meinem Kopfkissen.“   
  
„Kopfkissen sind gute Gesprächspartner.“ Die Bemerkung würde er am liebsten gleich wieder zurücknehmen, denn er redet nicht mit seinem Kopfkissen oder einem anderen seiner materiellen Besitztümer. Aber er weiß, was sie meint. Manchmal hat er das Gefühl, dass er gar nicht reden muss, sondern besonders laut denkt, wenn er im Bett liegt. Daphne bringt ein schiefes Lächeln zustande.  
  
„Finde ich auch. Und ich weiß, dass es kindisch und typisch Slytherin ist, aber ich mag meine Geheimnisse. Ich stelle mir manchmal einfach gerne vor, dass ich Pansy mit etwas, das sie nicht weiß, für fünf Minuten zum Schweigen bringen könnte.“  
  
„Was hast du eigentlich gegen Pansy?“ Daphne schnaubt leise, als wäre die Antwort auf diese Frage entweder ganz offensichtlich oder zu ausführlich, um sie mit beschäftigten Lungenflügeln zu bringen.  
  
„Magst du sie?“  
  
„Geht so. Manchmal hat sie so eine aggressive Art, aber ich finde es gut, dass sie sagt was sie denkt. Man merkt, wenn ihr etwas wichtig ist und das ist … irgendwie eine gute Sache, oder?“ Er wusste nicht, ob man so was überhaupt sagen durfte, aber er glaubte, dass Pansy mal eine sehr gute Mutter abgeben würde. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie sie auf dem Spielplatz dafür kämpfte, dass ihr Kind die Schaukel besetzen durfte und dass ihre selbstgebackenen Kekse besser waren als die der anderen Mütter. Pansy hatte immer eine Meinung. Und Prinzipien. Sicher waren das nicht immer die richtigen Prinzipien, aber wenigstens hatte sie welche.  
  
„Sicher ist das eine gute Sache, aber Pansy und ich … wir haben einfach oft sehr verschiedene Ansichten. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wann wir das endgültig gemerkt haben, ich glaube, im ersten Schuljahr haben wir es noch so ein bisschen versucht, aber irgendwann hat sie entschieden, dass Millicent eine bessere beste Freundin abgibt. Tracey hatte sowieso nie Bock mit irgendwem zu reden und ja … wenn du so fragst, weiß ich gar nicht so genau, warum ich Pansy nicht mag. Ich komm mit den meisten Mädchen einfach nicht gut klar, vielleicht liegt es daran, dass meine Eltern früher der Meinung waren, Astoria und ich wären einander Gesellschaft genug. Abgesehen von meinen Cousins und Cousinen, die an den Feiertagen zu Besuch waren, habe ich vor Hogwarts nie so richtig viele Freunde gehabt… und dann hat mich dieser blöde Hut auch noch nach Slytherin geschickt! Ich wollte so unbedingt nach Ravenclaw … das klingt merkwürdig, aber ich denke bis heute, dass die Zicken nicht nach Ravenclaw kommen. Und Pansy ist eine Zicke. Vielleicht ist das mein Problem.“ Sie schnappt nach Luft. „Sorry, das war ein ziemlicher Monolog.“  
  
„Schon gut. Ich hab ja gefragt.“  
  
„Eben. Du hast mich auch mal was gefragt! Wer weiß, wann das wieder passiert? Ich wollte das Wunder würdigen.“ Sie lacht oder vielmehr versucht sie es. „Ich muss aufhören zu reden.“ Sie keucht und schweigt wirklich. Wenigstens für den Moment.  
  
Als der Innenhof und seine Einzelheiten wieder in Sichtweite kommen, fühlt er sich gut, wach und so, als könnte diese Woche besser werden als die letzte. Die beste Woche des Jahres vielleicht sogar. Die Sonne ist immer noch nicht voll da, aber seine Haut ist warm und er schwitzt, aber es ist nicht unangenehm.  
  
„Eine Sache wollte ich dich noch fragen … also wegen Theo. Weißt du noch, wie ich am ersten September mit dir geredet habe und du gesagt hast, das wäre nicht nett … wegen Theo? Also ich hab in dem Moment wirklich gar nicht daran gedacht, aber Theo dafür schon. Er war angefressen. Ist ihm nicht klar, dass du…“  
  
„Dass ich was?“ Er entschleunigt langsam und lässt sie ein Stück vorlaufen. Er kann abgebrochene Sätze nicht leiden. Wirklich nicht. Abgebrochene Sätze sind der Anfang vom Ende – und eben wirklich nur der Anfang. „Dass ich was, Daphne?“  
  
„Nichts. Ich frag mich nur, ob Theo nicht wüsste, wenn du jemand wärst, auf den er eifersüchtig sein müsste. Ich dachte immer, ihr würdet euch besser kennen. Und besser verstehen. Ich meine, dieses Jahr ist ja sowieso alles anders, aber früher ward ihr Jungs immer so verschworen … von Blaise mal abgesehen.“ Und von Theo mal abgesehen. Theo hatte zwar seine Momente gehabt, in denen ihm seine übliche weibliche Gesellschaft auf die Nerven gegangen war, aber er würde nie behaupten, dass Theodor Nott und er einander nicht nur gut, sondern besser kannten.   
  
„Theo und ich stehen uns nicht wirklich nahe. Bei Theo und Blaise trifft dass schon eher zu.“  
  
„Das habe ich auch schon bemerkt … manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, Theo ist ein bisschen besessen von Blaise … den ganzen Sommer lang durfte ich mir Verschwörungstheorien anhören, ob Blaise mit Loony Lovegood zusammen ist und deswegen nicht auf Theos Briefe reagiert. Und als sie sich dann doch mal zufällig gesehen haben, war Blaise anscheinend auch nicht ganz bei sich … ich vermute, er war einfach nur müde von der Wärme, aber Theo beharrt darauf, dass er komisch war. Oder besoffen. Kommt dir Blaise komisch vor?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie du komisch definierst. Auf Blaise bezogen.“ Auf Blaise bezogen war alles und nichts potenziell merkwürdig. „Er ist netter. Kommt mir wenigstens so vor.“ Aber irgendwie waren in diesem Jahr alle ein bisschen netter zu ihm als sonst. Fast schon ein bisschen zu nett. Während sie untereinander genauso kratzbürstig und ausfallen waren wie eh und je.   
  
„Kommt mir auch so vor.“ Daphne lächelt und es sieht so aus, als wäre ihr Gesichtsausdruck eine unausgesprochene Entschuldigung. „Ich lass dich jetzt in Ruhe … ich muss dringend was trinken. Und duschen. Wir sehen uns, ja?“  
  
„Sicher.“ Sie würden sich spätestens beim Mittagessen sehen, aber er wusste eine harmlose Abschiedsfloskel zu schätzen. Und er war irgendwie erleichtert, dass es ein Geheimnis weniger gab, das durch die Luft schwirrte und ihn schwindelig machte. Er bekam direkt ein bisschen besser Luft.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Wenn Daphne nichts gesagt hätte, wäre ihm vermutlich nicht aufgefallen, dass Theo sich in seiner Gegenwart abwechselnd ein bisschen zu eisig und ein bisschen zu witzig gibt. So als könnte er sich nicht entscheiden, ob er ihn abstrafen oder aufmuntern möchte. Es gehört eigentlich nicht zu seinen Lebensträumen, Theo mit seiner Eifersucht zu konfrontieren, aber am Dienstagabend verbringt Theo ganze zehn Minuten damit, Löcher in seine Stirn zu starren, weil Daphne ihm zugelächelt hat, während sie wortlos an Theo vorbei in ihren Schlafsaal gelaufen ist.  
  
„Willst du mir irgendwas sagen?“ Blaise ist am anderen Ende des Gemeinschaftsraums in einem allein stehenden Sessel in Richtung des Kamins gerückt und schreibt konzentriert an einem Aufsatz. Draco glänzt durch Abwesenheit, in einem Schwarm Fünftklässlerinnen klafft eine Lücke von der Größe Astorias. Theo und er sind allein. So allein man eben in Hogwarts nach der Ausgangssperre nur sein kann. „Theo? Ich krieg Kopfschmerzen, wenn du mich weiter so anguckst.“ Oder direkt ein Loch zwischen seinen Augenbrauen.   
  
„Was will sie auf einmal von dir?“ Das sollte er Daphne selber fragen. Er zuckt mit den Schultern und versucht dabei wie jemand auszusehen, der es nicht verdient hat, mit Blicken erdolcht zu werden. „Ich weiß ja, dass es keinen Sinn hat besitzergreifend zu sein, aber sie ist mir wichtig, okay?“ _Und ich hab sie zuerst gesehen._   
  
„Sie hat mir erzählt, dass ihr zusammen seid und das ist cool. Ehrlich, ich freu mich für dich. Wenn du ein Problem damit hast, dass ich ab und zu Zeit mir ihr verbringe und sie mit mir redet, dann musst du das mit ihr klären. Ich hab nicht … also das geht nicht von mir aus.“  
  
„Natürlich geht es nicht von dir aus! Ich bin nicht blöd, Gregory. Ich weiß, dass du niemals die Eier hättest, dein Interesse an irgendeinem Mädchen so deutlich zu zeigen. Es fuchst mich einfach nur, dass sie anscheinend kein Problem hat, alle wissen zu lassen, dass sie dich leiden kann. Ich meine, wo ist da der Unterschied? Ich will’s ja nicht gleich allen erzählen, aber es wäre schon schön, einfach mal tagsüber mit ihr spazieren gehen zu können.“  
  
„Ich wiederhole mich jetzt, aber auch das musst du mit ihr klären.“  
  
„Ich weiß. Aber es ist nicht so einfach mit ihr zu reden. Das ist eine logistische Meisterleistung und wenn ich sie dann mal für mich hab, will ich die Zeit auch nicht mit Grundsatzdiskussionen verschwenden.“ Das konnte er gut nachvollziehen. Auch wenn er sich nicht daran erinnern wollte, wann ihm das letzte Mal jede Minute mit einem Menschen so kostbar vorgekommen war, dass er keine falsche Bewegung machen wollte.  
  
 _„Da gibt es nichts zu reden.“ Ein funkelndes Grinsen. Weicher, goldener Teppichboden unter seinen Füßen. Ein geheimer Raum, ein verwunschenes Schloss. Wer war der Drache, wer die Prinzessin? Kein Redebedarf. Die Zeit steht still. „Jetzt guck nicht so. Komm her.“_


	9. Argumentation

**9 – Argumentation**

  
  
Im Klassenzimmer von Professor Tonks herrscht nervöses Schweigen. Auf jedem Pult liegt ein dicht beschriebenes Pergament. Niemand hat es gewagt, die Hausaufgaben zu vergessen, nicht einmal Pansy, der man einen solchen Akt der Rebellion zutrauen könnte. Doch anscheinend legte Pansy Wert auf ihre Abschlussnote.   
  
Mit einem Fingerschnipsen holte Professor Tonks die Aufgabenstellung an die Tafel zurück und liest die beiden Leitfragen noch einmal laut vor. _„ Welche Ihnen bekannte Tat eines Träger des dunklen Mals halten Sie für die „schwarzmagischste“ und „böseste“ Tat und warum? Versuchen Sie sich in die Person hineinzuversetzen, die Sie bei der ersten Aufgabe ausgewählt haben. Aus welchen Gründen könnte die Person die von Ihnen gewählte Tat begangen haben?_ Wie ich sehe, haben Sie alle sich mit meinen Fragen auseinandergesetzt, das freut mich. Gibt es jemanden, der seine Gedanken vorlesen möchte?“  
  
Niemand möchte das. Wirklich niemand. Nicht einmal der selbstgerechteste Gryffindor oder Hufflepuff hebt die Hand. Es ist beinahe etwas Solidarisches an dieser Zurückhaltung. Professor Tonks schmunzelt, ohne begeistert auszusehen.   
  
„Mr. Finnigan, was ist mit Ihnen?“ Er zuckt gemeinsam mit Seamus zusammen. Ist das die Pointe? Keine klassische Strafarbeit, sondern eine Aufforderung, eine Stellungnahme zu verlesen? Ist er dann logischerweise der Nächste? Das halbe Klassenzimmer hat sich zu Seamus umgedreht und er kann nicht anders, als ebenfalls die Mimik des Gryffindors zu bewundern. Er sieht ein bisschen entsetzt aus und sein Kopf wirkt röter und größer als sonst.  
  
„Ja, kann ich machen. Soll ich nach vorne kommen oder darf ich sitzen bleiben?“  
  
„Bleiben Sie ruhig sitzen, wenn Sie laut und deutlich sprechen, werden wir Sie schon alle verstehen.“ Professor Tonks, die zum ersten Mal keine schwarze Bluse trägt, sondern einen hellgrünen Pullover, der ihn irgendwie irritiert, weil darin seine eigenen Hausfarben anklingen, nickt Seamus zu, setzt sich auf das Pult, überschlägt ihre Beine und faltet die Hände im Schoß. Sie wartet – und Seamus beginnt.   
  
„Die schlimmste Tat eines Trägers beziehungsweise einer Trägerin des dunklen Mals ist für mich der 1981 ausgesprochene Cruciatus-Fluch von Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange, die Frank und Alice Longbottom zunächst angegriffen haben, um Informationen über Lord Voldemorts Verschwinden zu erhalten und anschließend nur noch, um die beiden Auroren zu foltern, sodass die Longbottoms irreparable Fluchschäden erlitten haben. Ein Leben in einem Krankenbett und ohne Erinnerung daran, wer man ist und wen man liebt, ist furchtbarer als einfach nur zu sterben und die Möglichkeit zu haben, seinen Frieden zu finden. Diese Anwendung des Cruciatus-Fluchs würde ich als besonders grausam bewerten, da Lord Voldemort zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits entmachtet war und es keinen Grund dafür gab, ausgerechnet die Longbottoms zu seinem Aufenthaltsort befragen zu wollen.“ Seamus schluckt und Gregory fragt sich, ob er die Aufgabe auch so angegangen wäre, wenn Neville Longbottom nicht im Nachmittagskurs untergebracht worden wäre. „Die Gründe für diesen sinnlosen Akt des Folterns könnte bloßer Sadismus sein, aber es ist auch denkbar, dass das vorläufige Ende von Lord Voldemort bei Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange eine tiefe Verzweiflung und Wut ausgelöst hat. Beide waren seit vielen Jahren Träger des dunklen Mals und haben in einer Welt ohne Lord Voldemort keine beruflichen Perspektiven gehabt, sodass man annehmen darf, dass sie nicht nur ihren ideologischen Anführer, sondern auch ihre Existenzgrundlage verloren haben. Da das Vermögen der Familie Lestrange allerdings nicht so gering geschätzt werden muss, ist es eher unwahrscheinlich, dass die Lestranges materielle Existenzängste ausgestanden haben. Es gibt keine logische Begründung dafür, dass die Lestranges ausgerechnet die Longbottoms als ihre Opfer ausgewählt haben, denn obwohl Frank und Alice Longbottom Mitglieder im Orden des Phönix waren, hat die Familie Longbottom nicht direkt etwas zu Voldemorts Verschwinden beigetragen. Man darf annehmen, dass persönliche Abneigungen im Spiel gewesen sind und Freude am Leid von zwei Menschen, die aus ebenso magischen Familien stammen wie die Lestranges.“ Seamus lässt das Pergament sinken. Seine Stimme hat gegen Ende angefangen zu zittern, aber seine Gesichtsfarbe hat sich wieder normalisiert.   
  
„Vielen Dank für Ihren Beitrag, Mr. Finnigan.“ Professor Tonks sieht einmal auf ihre unnachahmliche Art durch den ganzen Raum, in jedes Gesicht. „Hat sich noch jemand von Ihnen für Rodolphus oder Bellatrix Lestrange entschieden?“ Etwa ein halbes Dutzend hebt die Hand. Unter ihnen Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones und Terry Boot, die er allesamt als freundliche Bekannte von Neville Longbottom begreifen würde. „Das habe ich erwartet. Wir werden bald über die Todesser zu sprechen, die zu Voldemorts engstem Kreis gehörten, und somit natürlich auch über die Familie Lestrange. Aber nun zurück zu Ihrem Text, Mr. Finnigan. Ihre Begründung für die Wahl von Mr. und Mrs.Lestrange finde ich sehr deutlich herausgestellt und ich finde es bemerkenswert wie neutral Sie den zweiten Teil der Aufgabe formuliert haben. Sehr gut, wirklich. Wie konnten die Träger des dunklen Mals ihr Leben 1981 fortführen? Wir haben bereits gelernt, dass viele von ihnen sich zurückgezogen oder darauf gepocht haben, dass sie unter dem Imperius standen. Im Vergleich zu den letzten Jahren, in denen immer mehr Namen und Gesichter mit dem Begriff „Todesser“ verbunden wurden, war es in den 1970er-Jahren nicht immer so eindeutig, wer mit Lord Voldemorts Ideen nur sympathisiert und wer tatsächlich aktiv in Kontakt zu ihm steht und handelt. Und Sie würden erschrecken, wie schwer es nun, nach der zweiten, ungleich kürzeren aber intensiveren Phase von Voldemorts Machtaufbau ist, sich an diese erste Phase zu erinnern. Angesichts der neuen Schlagzeilen und der neuen Geschichte gerät das Alte in Vergessenheit und deswegen ist es umso wichtiger, auch über die Zeit vor 1981 zu sprechen. Die Träger des dunklen Mals waren am 31. Oktober 1981 damit konfrontiert, dass Voldemort unerwartet und schlagartig verschwunden ist, niemand wusste, was genau passiert ist. Das Zaubereiministerium, der Orden des Phönix und die Träger des dunklen Mals waren ratlos. An dieser Stelle ist es vielleicht noch einmal wichtig zwischen Trägern des dunklen Mals zu unterscheiden und jenen, die nicht vom Mal gezeichnet waren. Denken wir zum Beispiel an Fenrir Greyback, er war kein Träger des dunklen Mals, bezeichnete sich aber selbst als Todesser und war 1981 als selbsternannter Todesser und Werwolf gleichermaßen aus der magischen Gesellschaft ausgestoßen. Dann denken wir an Severus Snape, einen Träger des dunklen Mals und eine Person über die wir sowieso noch mehr als ein Wort verlieren müssen. Severus Snape wurde nicht vor den Zaubergamot gerufen, sondern von Albus Dumbledore nach Hogwarts geholt und zum Meister der Zaubertränke ernannt. Hier haben wir also einen Träger des dunklen Mals, der mehr oder weniger reibungslos in die Gesellschaft eingegliedert wurde – aufgrund des Einfluss und der Entscheidung einer mächtigen Einzelperson wie Albus Dumbledore es gewesen ist. Greyback unterdessen hatte keine gesellschaftlichen Perspektiven. Beide Fälle lassen sich nur schwerlich mit den Lestranges vergleichen, die über Großbritannien hinaus als Träger des dunklen Mals bekannt waren. Sowohl nach Bellatrix als auch nach Rodolphus Lestrange wurde bereits seit 1978 gefahndet – Sie müssen bedenken, dass Voldemort in seiner ersten Machtperiode keinerlei Einfluss auf das Ministerium hatte, sondern seine Kräfte im Untergrund gesammelt hat, aber dazu werde ich Ihnen später noch einige Texte zur Verfügung stellen. Die Lestranges hatten also nicht länger die Möglichkeit, ein normales, bürgerliches Leben zu führen, sie mussten zwischen Askaban, dem Tod und Flucht wählen. Letztendlich wurden beide noch 1981 nach Askaban verwiesen, doch zuvor kam es zu mehreren Gewaltakten und dem letzten Angriff auf die Familie Longbottom. Nun, nachdem ich doch wieder so viel geredet habe, meine Frage an Sie … was denken Sie, warum haben die Lestranges sich nicht dafür entschieden, sich dem Zaubergamot zu stellen und auf eine milde Beurteilung zu hoffen? Warum dieser Angriff auf Frank und Alice Longbottom?“  
  
Susan Bones hebt die Hand und wird prompt drangenommen. „Grausamkeit.“ Neben ihm schnaubt Pansy, die für Eindimensionalität manchmal nicht zu haben ist, und meldet sich. Professor Tonks nickt ihr zu und sieht erfreut aus über Beteiligung von der Seite der Slytherins.   
  
„Stolz. Der Wunsch nach Anerkennung. Das Bedürfnis danach zum letzten Mal die eigene Macht zu demonstrieren. Und Wut über den unvermeidlichen, bevorstehenden Verlust von Macht. Und ja, sicher auch Grausamkeit, auch wenn ich das etwas zu schlicht gedacht finde.“ Eine Hufflepuff schlicht zu nennen gehört zu Pansys harmloseren Beleidigungen, aber Susan Bones schnappt trotzdem empört nach Luft. Durch die Reihe, in der ein Großteil der Hufflepuffs sitzt, geht ein verärgertes Raunen.   
  
„Ich bin mir sicher, Miss Parkinson hat nicht Sie persönlich gemeint, Miss Bones. Bitte beruhigen Sie sich – und achten Sie auf Ihre Ausdrucksweise.“ Der letzte Satz geht mit mahnendem Unterton an Pansy, die schon ein wenig mehr braucht, um sich getadelt zu fühlen. „Allerdings haben Sie Recht, Miss Parkinson, man darf annehmen, dass es sich bei Rodolphus und Bellatrix Lestrange nicht um einseitige Charaktere handelt, die aus purer Lust an Gewalt so gehandelt haben wie sie eben gehandelt haben, auch wenn – und das dürfen Sie nicht vergessen – auch die plausibelsten Beweggründe nichts am Ergebnis einer Handlung ändern. Und wenn wir darüber sprechen, was in einem Menschen wie Bellatrix Lestrange vorging, dann geht es nicht darum, ihre Taten herunterzuspielen oder zu verharmlosen oder zu entschuldigen. Mir geht es darum, dass Sie lernen, Todesser als Menschen zu betrachten und nicht als Monster, denn am Ende des Tages – und auch das ist ein alter Hexenhut – sind alle Monster Menschen. Es gibt Menschen und es gibt Tiere und magische Lebensformen, die dazwischen liegen, das sind die einzigen neutralen Begriffe.“ Professor Tonks sieht auffordernd in die Runde. „Möchte noch jemand seinen Beitrag zu Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange vorlesen? Miss Abbott, ich glaube, Sie haben eben aufgezeigt, als ich gefragt habe, wer sich noch für die Beiden entschieden hat?“  
  
„Ehm, ich habe eigentlich nicht wesentlich anders argumentiert als Seamus.“  
  
„Das werde ich ja noch sehen.“ Professor Tonks schickt ein Lächeln, das nachsichtig und ein wenig bedrohlich zugleich ist, in Richtung der Hufflepuff, die eine ganz pinke Nasenspitze bekommen hat. „Gibt es andere Freiwillige?“ Das ist sein Moment. Die Sekunde, in der Professor Tonks Fingerspitze auf ihn zeigt. „Vielleicht jemand aus dieser Ecke des Raumes, ich meine, hier wäre es verdächtig still? Miss Lovegood, Miss Vane?“ Knapp daneben ist auch vorbei. Romilda Vane sieht aus als hätte sie Magenschmerzen und Luna Lovegood erweist sich als eine gute Sitznachbarin, die ihre Hand hebt und sich opfert. „Miss Lovegood, sehr gerne.“  
  
„Die Menschen, die ein dunkles Mal tragen, sind nicht alle in gleicher Hinsicht böse oder bösartig, doch ein Todesser kommt mir in den Sinn, wenn ich an ultimative Bösartigkeit denke und das ist Walden Macnair. Macnair hat bereits nach seinem Abschluss in Hogwarts für verschiedene Jäger und schließlich auch für das Ministerium als Henker gearbeitet. Er ist einer der berühmtesten Henker im europäischen Raum und an dem Aussterben einer Vielzahl von magischen Lebensarten beteiligt. Seine Präsenz in den magischen Medien mag nicht vergleichbar mit der einiger anderer Todesser sein, doch es steht zweifelsfrei fest, dass Macnair mehr Leben vernichtet hat als irgendein anderer mir bekannter Zauberer. Voldemort und Macnair kannten einander bereits seit ihrer Schulzeit und obschon mir nicht bekannt ist, inwiefern sie in ihrer Jugend miteinander umgegangen sind, kann ich mir sehr gut vorstellen, dass Voldemort in Macnair ein nützliches Instrument erkannt hat. Jemand, der keinen Unterschied zwischen Bowtruckles und Baumstümpfen macht, wird auch gewiss keine Grenzen zwischen Hexen, Zauberern, Muggeln und Baumstümpfen ziehen. Die „böseste“ Tat von Macnair kann ich nicht benennen, da sein „Lebenswerk“ sehr deutlich veranschaulicht, dass Macnair keine Entwicklung erlebt hat. Er ist bereits in sehr jungem Alter vom Töten fasziniert gewesen. Eine Situation durch die Macnair in Hogwarts bekannt geworden ist, ist die Hinrichtung eines Hippogreifs, den Hagrid im Unterricht präsentiert und der in diesem Rahmen einen Schüler geringfügig verletzt hat. Das Ministerium hat Macnair ausgewählt, um das Leben dieses Hippogreifs, der einer von mutmaßlich 73 noch lebenden Hippogreifen in Europa ist, zu beenden. Obwohl ich Schwierigkeiten habe mir vorzustellen, was einen Menschen wie Walden Macnair antreibt und aus welcher Quelle er sein Lebensglück zieht, kann ich mir vorstellen, dass er eine gewisse Befriedigung bei der Auslöschung von Lebewesen empfindet, die er als anders oder minderwertig beurteilt. Die Angst vor dem Andersartigen, dem Unbekannten ist in jedem Menschen verankert. Unser Überlebensinstinkt sagt uns, dass immer eine potenzielle Gefahr von dem Fremden ausgeht und wenn man nicht bereit ist, das Fremde kennenzulernen und zu seinem Freund zu machen, dann verschwindet die Angst davor auch nicht. Walden Macnairs Methoden, mit seiner Angst umzugehen, sind abscheulich und ihrerseits beängstigend. Die Vorstellung, dass ein Mensch sich so schwach und permanent bedroht fühlt, dass er sein Leben auf der Vernichtung des ihm Unbekannten errichtet ist bedrückend, doch sicherlich ist Macnair ist der einzige Mensch auf der Welt, der so ist, aber seinen Namen und einen Teil seiner Taten kenne ich und deswegen habe ich mich für ihn entschieden.“  
  
„Vielen Dank, Miss Lovegood!“ Luna Lovegoods Zauber hat seine Wirkung noch nie verfehlt. Dadurch, dass wohl niemand, nicht einmal Professor Tonks, damit gerechnet hat einen so umsichtigen Text über Walden Macnair zu hören zu bekommen, ist die Anspannung verflogen und alle wirken irgendwie … beruhigt. Er ist in seinem Leben nicht besonders oft in einer Kirche gewesen, nur wenn seine Mutter nachdrücklich darauf bestanden hat, und er kann sich noch daran erinnern, dass nach manchen Predigten eine ganze Weile lang alles still gewesen ist. Seine Mutter hat dann oft gesagt, das wäre ein besonders guter Gottesdienst gewesen. „Ich glaube, Ihrem Aufsatz ist nicht mehr viel hinzuzufügen … Ihre Betrachtung von Walden Macnairs Beweggründen ist wirklich sehr hellsichtig und sehr objektiv, obschon Sie immer wieder betont haben, dass es Ihre persönliche Meinung ist. Auf die Angst vor dem Fremden werden wir noch oft zu sprechen bekommen, also merken Sie sich Miss Lovegoods Worte! Es ist ganz unfassbar wie viele schreckliche Dinge ihren Ursprung in Angst haben. Hat sich noch jemand von Ihnen für Walden McNair entschieden?“ Niemand zeigt auf, doch das scheint Professor Tonks auch nicht erwartet zu haben, denn sie wirkt kein bisschen irritiert. „Oh wunderbar, dann haben wir ja noch ein paar spannende Aufsätze vor uns! Wer möchte? Miss Parkinson vielleicht? Ich habe den Eindruck, Sie haben sich auch ein paar Gedanken gemacht?“ Den Eindruck hat er auch. Pansy hat zwar eine große, verschlungene Handschrift, aber trotzdem sind drei Blätter dicht beschrieben.   
  
„Ich habe mich nicht direkt für eine Trägerin des dunklen Mals entschieden und deswegen auch einen Aufsatz über Peter Pettigrew geschrieben, aber wenn Sie erlauben, würde ich gerne ein wenig von der Aufgabenstellung abweichen.“  
  
„Ich würde vorschlagen, wir hören Ihre beiden Antworten, wenn Sie sich schon die Mühe gemacht haben! Peter Pettigrew ist außerdem eine sehr interessante Wahl, deswegen lassen Sie uns doch gerne an Ihrem Text teilhaben. Danach können Sie sehr gerne Ihren zweiten Beitrag vortragen. Sie haben das Wort, Miss Parkinson.“   
  
So viel Engagement macht ihn und auch alle anderen sprachlos. Eigentlich hätte er gerechnet, dass es zu einem Ausbruch von Geflüster und Gemurre kommt, wenn Pansy an der Reihe ist, aber er kann nicht einmal jemanden laut atmen hören. „Ich beurteile das Verhalten von Peter Pettigrew als auffallend böse, weil es sich bei Pettigrew um einen illoyalen Charakter handelt. Pettigrew ist weder Voldemort treu ergeben gewesen, noch seinen Freunden. Er hat sich Zeit seines Lebens versteckt und die Schuld für seine wohl folgenreichste Tat, den Verrat an seinen Schulfreunden Lily und James Potter, nicht auf sich genommen, sodass an seiner Stelle Sirius Black nach Askaban geschickt wurde. Da Pettigrew bereits im Frühling 1998 durch Voldemort selbst getötet wurde, gibt es kein ministerielles Urteil, das je über ihn gefällt wurde. Seitdem er im Jahr 1981 für tot erklärt wurde, ist er nicht mehr öffentlich in Erscheinung getreten, sondern hat sich hinter Voldemort versteckt. An nichts zu glauben und zu niemandem zu stehen, beurteile ich als böse. Dennoch fällt es nicht schwer, sich Pettigrews Motive zu erklären. Pettigrew galt als ein durchschnittlicher Zauberer, dessen einzig hervorstechendes Talent es war, sich in die Gestalt einer Ratte zu verwandeln. Sein Verhalten nach dem Jahr 1981 basiert auf der puren Angst zu sterben und dem Wunsch, ein behagliches Leben im Schatten eines mächtigen Schutzschildes zu führen. Die Gründe für Pettigrews Betrug an seinen Schulfreunden kann ich mir nicht erklären. Bei einem doppelten Spiel wie Pettigrew es absolviert hat, handelt es sich entweder um einen perfiden Plan, ein ausgeklügeltes Opfer für ein höheres Ziel oder um Dummheit. Ich vermute, dass Pettigrew auf irgendeine leere Versprechung eines anderen Todessers eingegangen ist und sich von der Auslieferung der Potters irgendeine Belohnung versprochen hat. Doch gerade weil ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, was eine angemessene Belohnung für eine solche Tat sein könnte, finde ich Pettigrews Handeln besonders böse, obschon er kein großer, schwarzer Magier gewesen ist, sondern nicht mehr war als eine feige Ratte.“ Pansy räuspert sich. „Ich möchte darauf aufmerksam machen, dass der letzte Satz keine Beleidigung sein sollte, sondern die Benennung einer Tatsache ist.“   
  
„Danke, Miss Parkinson. Möchten Sie direkt Ihren zweiten Text vorlesen und wir sprechen im Anschluss über beide Argumentationen?“ Pansy nickt und sortiert das Pergament über Peter Pettigrew weg.   
  
„Obwohl sie keine Trägerin des dunklen Mals ist, sehe ich in Dolores Umbridge eine der bösesten und schwarzmagischsten Protagonistinnen unserer Zeit. Nachdem Umbridge 1995 und 1996 in Hogwarts Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet und die Schulregeln nach ihren Vorstellungen strikter und rechtswidriger gestaltet hat als Severus Snape zwei Jahre später, ist sie ins Zaubereiministerium zurückgekehrt, in welchem sie zuvor gearbeitet hat. Bereits in den Anfängen ihrer Karriere zeigte sich bei Umbridge eine regelrechte Phobie gegen alle Lebewesen, die nicht eindeutig menschlich waren, wie etwa gegen Hauselfen, Nixen, Zentauren Werwölfe oder Riesen. Nachdem Voldemort direkten Einfluss auf das Ministerium hatte, war Umbridge die Vorsitzende einer Kommission, die das Ministerium von muggelstämmigen Mitarbeitern „reinigen“ sollte. In dieser Position hatte Umbridge die Macht über das Schicksal von ganzen Familien und Einzelpersonen zu entscheiden, die sowohl reinblütig, halbblütig, muggelstämmig oder vollständige Muggel waren. Ohne Trägerin des dunklen Mals zu sein, hat Umbridge in dieser Position mehr Menschen zum Tode verurteilt und zur Flucht verleitet als viele andere Personen, die als aktive Todesser galten. Umbridge hat nicht nur indirekt das Leid von Menschen und anderen magischen Lebewesen verursacht, sondern auch selbst die Unverzeihlichen Flüche angewandt, ohne dafür bestraft zu werden. Besonders boshaft ist meiner Meinung nach, dass Umbridge Regeln entworfen hat, die nicht für sie selbst galten. Sich den Konsequenzen seines eigenen Handelns nicht zu stellen, seine Meinung den amtierenden Mächtigen anzupassen und sich Schutz zu erhoffen ist eine Form von feiger Bösartigkeit, in der sich Peter Pettigrew und Dolores Umbridge ähneln. Wenn eine opportunistische Person jedoch so viel Macht erhält wie Dolores Umbridge, dann bekommt die Bösartigkeit und Inkonsequenz eine neue Größenordnung, die ich für wichtig halte. Ähnlich wie im Fall von Peter Pettigrew wird bei Dolores Umbridge Angst einer der Hauptgründe für ihr Verhalten sein, darüber hinaus ist allerdings ihr bemerkenswerter, fast phobischer Ekel gegenüber magischen Geschöpfen zu betonen, welche selbst von den Todessern als mächtig oder zumindest als nützlich anerkannt worden sind. Ich behaupte, dass Voldemort selbst eine differenziertere Meinung über Riesen, Zentauren etc. hatte als Dolores Umbridge, die mit ihrer defizitären Urteilskraft ein stolzes Alter erreicht hat. Umbridges Mangel an Reflektion hat sie zu einer gefährlichen Person gemacht.“ Pansy räuspert sich erneut. „Das war’s. Aber ich glaube, was Luna über Macnair und die Angst vor dem Fremden gesagt hat, trifft auf Umbridge genauso gut zu, es ist mir nur leider nicht eingefallen.“  
  
„Ich danke Ihnen, Miss Parkinson. Möchte jemand etwas dazu sagen? Oder hat sich noch jemand für Dolores Umbridge oder Peter Pettigrew entschieden?“ Sie macht eine ausladende Handbewegung in Richtung der letzten Reihe. „Ja, Mr. Thomas?“  
  
„Ich habe mich tatsächlich auch für Dolores Umbridge entschieden – und ich kann nicht anders als das ein bisschen ironisch zu finden. Ich kann mich nämlich noch sehr gut daran erinnern, dass du sehr gerne Teil von Umbridges Inquisitionskommando gewesen bist und auch nie ein Problem damit hattest, Hermine als Schlammblut zu bezeichnen.“ Ungefähr drei Viertel des Raums atmen geräuschvoll ein, aber Pansy dreht sich um und es ist anzunehmen, dass sie Dean Thomas und seinen Vorwürfen direkt in die Augen sieht.  
  
„Das stimmt. Aber ich war 15 und ein bisschen blöd und habe meinen eigenen Wortschatz nicht hinterfragt. Abgesehen davon wird es wohl nicht verboten sein, Hermine Granger nicht leiden zu können. Mir ist wohl bewusst, dass Schlammblut ein übles Schimpfwort ist, aber ich denke, ich bin nicht die Einzige, die schon mal was gesagt oder getan hat, ohne darüber nachzudenken.“  
  
Dean Thomas hat den Mund schon wieder geöffnet, als Professor Tonks dazwischen geht. „Mr. Thomas, ich kann Ihren Unmut verstehen, aber Reflektion ist alles. Und wir sind nicht hier, um jemanden dafür zu verurteilen, was er vor drei Jahren gesagt oder getan hat.“  
  
„Eher vor einem halben Jahr. Oder wie war das? Du konntest es doch kaum erwarten evakuiert zu werden anstatt für Hogwarts zu kämpfen! Wenn Pettigrew und Umbridge Feiglinge sind, was bist du dann?“  
  
„Mr. Thomas, senken Sie Ihre Stimme. Wir verstehen Sie auch sehr gut, wenn Sie nicht brüllen.“ Pansy sieht ungerührt aus und fixiert Dean Thomas, als hätte er sie nicht gerade vor einer ganzen Klasse an den Pranger gestellt. Als wäre er nicht unermesslich persönlich geworden.  
  
„Du kennst mich überhaupt nicht. Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Anders als du und deine Freunde habe ich nie „Unterricht“ von Harry Potter bekommen – nicht dass ich das gewollt hätte, aber ich bin nie besonders gut in Zauberkunst gewesen und ich wüsste keinen Zauberspruch, den ich einem erwachsenen Zauberer entgegensetzen könnte. Wahrscheinlich hätte sogar ein Peter Pettigrew mich tödlich verfluchen können – und wozu? Damit ich mir jetzt von dir nicht anhören müsste, ich hätte nichts getan?“  
  
„Du sagst also, dass du eine schlechte Hexe aber ein guter Mensch bist?!“  
  
„Das habe ich überhaupt nicht gesagt. Du kannst wohl kein bisschen zuhören oder was?“  
  
„Alles was ich höre, ist eine scheinheilige Slytherin, die so tut, als wäre sie im letzten Jahr nicht begeistert darüber gewesen, bevorzugt behandelt worden zu sein und die ganze Schule für sich und ihre reinblütigen Freunde alleine zu haben!“  
  
„Mr. Thomas, wenn Sie nicht bereit sind, Miss Parkinsons Hausaufgabe neutral zu besprechen, dann muss ich Sie bitten, mein Klassenzimmer zu verlassen.“  
  
„Sie schmeißen mich raus? Mich?! Warum denn? Ist es etwa neuerdings verboten, Pansy Parkinson nicht leiden zu können?“ Im letzten Satz äfft er Pansy ganz schamlos nach und Professor Tonks rutscht von ihrem Pult herunter und deutet in Richtung der Tür.  
  
„Ich bin sicher, Ihre Mitschüler werden Sie über die Aufgaben für die nächste Stunde informieren. Bitte geben Sie Ihren Aufsatz ab, ehe Sie gehen.“ Fassungslos starrt Dean Thomas die Professorin an, die ihm keine letzte Verwarnung gegeben, sondern direkt das ganze Spiel abgepfiffen hat. Mit verkniffenem Gesichtsausdruck steht der Gryffindor auf, schultert seine Tasche und legt eine Seite Pergament lieblos auf die Ecke des Pultes. „Vielen Dank. Wir sehen uns nächsten Mittwoch, Mr. Thomas.“ Dean Thomas murmelt etwas und Gregory meint so etwas wie „Mal gucken“ zu verstehen, doch Professor Tonks hakt nicht nach, sondern tut so als hätte sie nichts gehört und wendet sich dem Plenum zu, sobald die Tür des Klassenzimmers wieder fest verschlossen ist. „Möchte noch jemand etwas zu Miss Parkinsons Ausführungen sagen?“  
  
Hannah Abbott hebt schüchtern die Hand und wird prompt aufgefordert zu sprechen. „Also ehm … ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht mal so genau wer Peter Pettigrew ist und ich frage mich, ob es wohl möglich wäre, dass Sie uns sagen, wo wir Informationen über ihn finden? Ich finde es nicht immer leicht Ihren Erklärungen zu folgen und alle Namen und Fakten mitzubekommen. Das Spektrum Zaubergamot ist ja eine Ihrer Quelle gewesen, aber gibt es noch mehr Literatur? Und könnten Sie vielleicht anfangen, die Namen aufzuschreiben? Bitte?“  
  
„Oh, aber natürlich. Danke, dass Sie mich darauf aufmerksam machen, Miss Abbott. Ich vergesse mitunter, dass Sie nicht dieselben Grundlagen wie jemand meines Alters haben können … ich werde Ihnen bis morgen einen Handapparat zusammenstellen, den ich in der Bibliothek hinterlegen werde. Ich habe selbst einen Ordner mit Zeitungsausschnitten und Quellenverzeichnissen, denen ich Ihnen noch heute Abend kopieren und zugänglich machen werde, dann können Sie Ihr Wissen vertiefen und selbstständig zu den Ereignissen und Personen recherchieren, die Sie besonders interessieren.“ Professor Tonks lächelt entschuldigend. „Bitte verzeihen Sie, dass ich darüber nicht vorher nachgedacht habe. Ich habe erst vor wenigen Tagen erfahren, dass im Dezember ein Jahresrückblick des Instituts für Zaubereigeschichte der Magischen Universität Oxford erscheinen soll, in dem das Hogwartsschuljahr 1997/1998 einer der Schwerpunkte sein soll. Spätestens in den Weihnachtsferien werde ich sie also noch einmal mit ausführlicher Literatur überschütten. Versprochen.“ Professor Tonks schnippt mit den Fingern und auf der Tafel erscheinen klar und deutlich alle Namen, die in dieser Stunde gefallen sind.   
  
Hannah Abbott bedankt sich mit geröteten Wangen und Professor Tonks Aufmerksamkeit ist bereits weiter gewandert. „Ja, Miss Vane?“  
  
„Also ich denke, ich bin nicht die Einzige, die das interessiert, weil wir Umbridge … also Professor Umbridge ja alle kennen… was ist aus ihr geworden?“  
  
„Dolores Umbridge wurde erst vor wenigen Wochen zu einer Haftstraße von zwanzig Jahren in Askaban verurteilt. Der Zaubergamot hat Miss Umbridges Taten ähnlich drastisch wie Miss Parkinson bewertet und aufgrund ihres Vorsitzes besagter Kommission und Miss Umbridges eigenen Aussagen vor dem Zaubergamot gilt sie als eine der Hauptverantwortlichen für die Leitung des Ministeriums zwischen dem letzten und diesem Sommer. Außerdem hat Mr. Potter höchstpersönlich darauf bestanden, gegen Miss Umbridge auszusagen und dabei ist deutlich geworden, dass Miss Umbridge von Voldemort mit der Aufbewahrung eines sehr vertraulichen Gegenstands bedacht worden ist und dieser Vertrauensbeweis seitens Voldemorts spricht doch stark dafür, dass Miss Umbridge in seinen Augen nicht irgendjemand gewesen ist, sondern jemand, der seine Gesinnung teilt. Es ist sogar anzunehmen, dass Miss Umbridge bewusst keine Trägerin des dunklen Mals geworden ist, von Voldemorts Seite aus jedoch durchaus in Frage gekommen wäre. Für diese steile These gibt es jedoch zugegebenermaßen keine handfesten Beweise, wenn man von der Aussage eines anderen Träger des Mals absieht.“   
  
Romilda Vanes Hand schnellt wieder in die Höhe, als sich abzeichnet, dass Professor Tonks keine Kunstpause macht, sondern ihren kleinen Monolog beendet hat. „Um wen handelt es sich dabei?“  
  
„Mr. Lucius Malfoy hat diese Aussage bei seiner eigenen Anhörung getroffen. Das Zaubergamot hat daraufhin einige andere Träger des dunklen Mals befragt, die im Ministerium unterwegs gewesen sind und offenbar erfreute sich Miss Umbridge auch unter den Todessern nicht an großer Beliebtheit. Bestätigt wurde die Annahme, dass Miss Umbridge des Mal „angeboten“ bekam, von Mr. Nott, Mr. Runcorn und Mr. Thicknesse. Da jedoch nur Voldemort selbst in der Lage war, das dunkle Mal zu vergeben, kann keine sichere Aussage darüber getroffen werden, ob er Miss Umbridge tatsächlich in Betracht gezogen hat. Überhaupt ist es sehr schwierig nachzuvollziehen, wie viele Träger des dunklen Mals es tatsächlich gibt, insofern der Name und der Unterarm der betreffenden Person nicht bekannt sind. Was würden Sie schätzen, wie viele Todesser gibt es insgesamt? Und wie viele gab es vor 1981? Und vor dem 2. Mai diesen Jahres, an dem viele Todesser ums Leben gekommen sind? Was denken Sie, mit Zahlen welcher Größenordnung haben wir es hier zu tun? Schätzen Sie. Ja, Miss Vane?“  
  
„Hunderte, nehme ich an. Vielleicht sogar tausend?“ Hinter ihm gibt Draco ein kleines Schnauben von sich, das Romila Vane nicht entgeht, aber von Professor Tonks glücklicherweise nicht bemerkt wird. Draco und er haben nie so intensiv darüber gesprochen, aber vermutlich könnte Draco die Frage von Professor Tonks fast besser beantworten als die Lehrerin selbst. Schließlich ist es Dracos Vater im Gegensatz zu seinem eigenen oder Gerald Nott nie gelungen, seine Familie aus seinen eigenen Angelegenheiten herauszuhalten. Er kann sich noch sehr gut daran erinnern wie bleich Draco nach den Sommerferien vor dem sechsten und siebten Schuljahr gewesen ist. Der dunkle Lord hat sich über einen Zeitraum von beinahe zwei Jahren in Malfoy Manor ausgebreitet und dort seine Versammlungen abgehalten. Ob er dort auch geschlafen und gegessen hat, weiß Gregory nicht. Er weiß nicht einmal, ob Lord Voldemort Schlaf und Nahrung gebraucht hat.  
  
„Ich denke, eher weniger als mehr.“ Seamus Finnigan klingt so als würde er eine schwere Kopfrechenaufgabe bewältigen. „Ich habe es immer so verstanden, dass die Todesser sich selbst als Elite begriffen haben. Lord Voldemorts Vertraute, die wirkliche Aufträge von ihm bekommen und nicht nur seine Sympathisanten und Anhänger sind. Ich würde denken, es gibt nicht mehr als 100 insgesamt über Voldemorts ganzes Leben verteilt.“  
  
Theo gibt ebenfalls ein Handzeichen und das ist überaus mutig, denn wahrscheinlich werfen ihm gerade im Stillen sämtliche Schüler dreier Häuser vor, dass er schummelt. Und die Antwort ganz genau kennt. Und vielleicht tut er das. Gregory weiß nicht, ob Theo und sein Vater über so was reden, aber er glaubt es eigentlich nicht. „Ich würde tippen, nicht mehr als 50 oder sogar 40 oder weniger. Immerhin haben nicht einmal Greyback oder Umbridge das Mal getragen und es hat sich ja bereits gezeigt, dass sie nicht unwichtig für Voldemorts Pläne waren.“  
  
„Noch ein Vorschlag? Ich kenne die genaue Anzahl auch nicht, aber ich tendiere dazu, Ihnen Recht zu geben, Mr. Nott. Über die letzten dreißig Jahre verteilt, gibt es nicht mehr als 40 Todesser, lebend oder tot, deren Namen bekannt geworden sind. Denn Mr. Finnigan hat vollkommen Recht, das dunkle Mal gilt unter seinen Träger als ein Privileg, ein Beweis von Voldemorts Gunst und seinem Vertrauen. Es gibt einige wenige Fälle, in denen Voldemort jemanden mit dem Mal zeichnete, um ihn zu bestrafen oder sich seiner Loyalität zu versichern, denn Sie können sich vorstellen, dass es nicht ganz leicht ist, das Mal zu verbergen, wenn man es mit einem geübten Auroren zu tun hat. Außerdem möchte ich hinzufügen, dass das Mal ein Mittel zur Kommunikation gewesen ist. Wenn Voldemort die Todesser versammeln wollte, dann konnte er sie über das Mal zu sich rufen, ohne seine Position über Eulen oder andere, verräterische Wege mitteilen zu müssen. Das Mal, das sie alle von Bildern kennen werden, ist mehr als eine bloße Dekoration der Haut. Es gibt mehrere Träger des Mals, die das Brennen und den Schmerz beschrieben haben, das vom Mal ausging, wenn Lord Voldemort sich bemerkbar machen wollte.“ Professor Tonks lächelt in die Runde, als hätte sie gerade eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte erzählt oder wenigstens ein schönes Märchen. „So, ich denke, für heute ist es genug. Wir werden uns nächste Woche noch einmal die Zeit nehmen, über Fragen und Gedanken, die nun hängen geblieben sind, zu sprechen. Bitte geben Sie beim Hinausgehen Ihre Hausaufgaben ab, ich bin sehr gespannt auf Ihre Argumentationen! Ab morgen werden Sie in der Bibliothek eine Auswahl an Texten und Ausschnitten aus Büchern und Zeitschriften sowie eine Liste mit weiterführender Lektüre finden. Es steht Ihnen natürlich frei zu recherchieren oder es nicht zu tun. Allerdings würde ich Sie alle miteinander bitten, sich bis zum nächsten Mittwoch über Tom Riddle zu informieren. Was wissen wir über den jungen Mann namens Tom Riddle, der aus sich selbst Lord Voldemort gemacht hat? Stichpunkte sind ausreichend. Vielen Dank für Ihr Engagement.“


	10. Zählende Zahlen

**10 – Zählende Zahlen**

  
  
Niemand schreit, niemand diskutiert. Die Welt steht nicht in Flammen. Im Gegensatz zu den letzten drei Wochen wirkt Pansy regelrecht entspannt. Sie sitzt vor ihrem Mittagessen, löffelt ihren Pudding aus, klaut Gregory seinen Pudding mit einem fragenden Blick und es passiert nichts. Absolut nichts. Das entgeht Daphne auch nicht, die stellvertretend für Blaise und sich selbst Interesse mimen muss, weil Blaise auffällig abwesend ist.   
  
„Was ist los? Ihr seid alle so … ruhig.“  
  
„Pansy hat heute den Unterricht gemacht. Zusammen mit Loony Lovegood.“ Bei Theo klingt es so, als wäre es irgendwie witzig gewesen. Dabei hatten die letzten zwei Stunden nicht wirklich komödiantisches Potenzial gehabt. „Übrigens Respekt dafür, dass du aus deinem miesen Zauberkunst-ZAG noch was rausgeholt hast.“  
  
„Ich verstehe wie üblich kein Wort von dem, was du sagst, Theodor.“ Daphne verdreht die Augen und er fragt sich, ob niemand außer ihm sieht, dass sie sich schwer damit tut, ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken.   
  
„Ich habe meine Hausaufgabe vorgetragen. Und mir dafür eine Grundsatzdiskussion mit Dean Thomas eingefangen, der von Ghulen und Gnomen keine Ahnung hat!“  
  
„Du beteiligst dich also wirklich am Unterricht? Ich dachte, du findest Professor Tonks Konzept scheiße und willst dich verweigern?“ Daphnes Argwohn ist nicht ganz unberechtigt … wenn er nicht dabei gewesen wäre, dann könnte er auch kaum glauben, dass Pansy und Professor Tonks kurzzeitig auf einem Level gewesen waren.   
  
„Bringt doch auch nichts. Diese wunderbare Pädagogin hält ja offenbar nichts davon, irgendjemanden in Ruhe zu lassen. Und wenn ich schon mal die Chance auf einen UTZ habe, ohne den Stoff der sechsten Klasse nachholen zu müssen …“ Diese Argumentation klang nun wieder so sehr nach Pansy, der allzeit berechnenden und manchmal unberechenbaren Pansy, dass Daphne das Interesse verlor und sich auf ihren Pudding konzentrierte.  
  
„Ich fand deinen Aufsatz übrigens echt gut.“ Diese Bemerkung von Draco trifft Pansy sichtlich unvorbereitet und sie verschluckt sich an ihrem Kürbissaft.  
  
„Du hast dich doch nur gefreut, dass ich mich nicht für deinen Vater entschieden habe. Obwohl mir da bestimmt auch ein paar schöne, empathische Gedanken gekommen wären.“   
  
„Hattest du vor, irgendwann mit Komplimenten umzugehen zu lernen?“ Pansy schüttelt den Kopf und Draco schweigt. Eine Minute der stillen Andacht für Lucius Malfoy, der die erste Liebe seines Sohns nicht leiden konnte.   
  


* * *

  
  
„Goyle!“ Er zuckt zusammen, als er seinen Nachnamen hört. In Slytherin sind die meisten dazu übergegangen seinen Vornamen zu verwenden, seitdem Draco es tut. Eine Zeit lang fand Draco es nämlich irgendwie gut, ihn und Vincent bei ihren Nachnamen zu rufen und das war eine Phase, in der Draco erstaunliche viele Nachahmer gefunden hat. Und dieses Goyle, das da quer durch einen Korridor gerufen wird, erinnert ihn irgendwie an diese Zeit. Es muss das dritte oder vierte Schuljahr gewesen sein, in dem gefühlt ihr ganzer Jahrgang um Pansy und Draco, die gerade dabei waren, das erste Pärchen ihrer Stufe zu werden, kreiste wie die verunsicherten, pubertären Planeten um die Sonne.   
  
Er bleibt stehen und erwartet den Geist aus der Vergangenheit, der kein Geist ist, sondern nur ein Gryffindor. Nur Seamus Finnigan. Die Schulkrawatte des Gryffindors ist verrutscht und er wirkt gehetzt. Aber nicht die Spur nervös, sondern beinahe unterkühlt. (Und diese Kälte ist so unnatürlich, dass Gregory sich sicher ist, dass sie nur für ihn heraufbeschworen worden ist.)  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Über wen hast du geschrieben?“ Er ist ein bisschen außer Atem. Ob er gerannt ist? Um ihn einzuholen? Nicht ganz unwahrscheinlich. Finnigans und sein Stundenplan kreuzen sich mittwochs nur bei Professor Tonks. Und morgen Nachmittag sehen sie sich bei Hagrid und ihrem geneinsamen Projekt wieder. Das hätte man abwarten können. „Bei der Hausaufgabe für Professor Tonks? Ich hab gehofft, du müsstest vorlesen, aber musstest du ja nicht.“ Noch nicht.  
  
„Warum interessiert dich das?“  
  
„Warum kannst du es nicht einfach sagen?“  
  
„Corban Yaxley.“  
  
„Bitte wer?“   
  
„Ein Todesser, der neue Todesser rekrutieren sollte. So eine Art Headhunter, der potenzielle Sympathisanten überprüft hat. Ist ein hochbezahlter Auftragsermittler. Und angeblich einer der besten Zauberer, wenn es um den Imperius geht.“ Und auch sonst ein durch und durch unangenehmer Mensch, der im Laufe der Jahre immer wieder bei ihm zuhause gewesen ist, um mit seinem Vater dubiose Konversationen zu führen und Gregory zu fragen, wie es in der Schule und mit den Mädchen läuft. Ein Mann, der sich alle Kleidungsstücke maßschneidern ließ und sich wenige Sekunden nach dem endgültigen Verschwinden Voldemorts in Luft aufgelöst hatte – und sich wahrscheinlich an einem sonnigen Ort seines Lebens freute.   
  
„Noch nie von gehört.“  
  
„Ihm wurde nie ein Prozess gemacht.“  
  
„Also ist er tot?“  
  
„Untergetaucht. Zum zweiten Mal.“  
  
„Klingt übel. Kennst du ihn persönlich?“ Fast hätte er ehrlich geantwortet. Dann erinnert er sich daran mit wem er redet und wie unangemessen und dreist die Frage ist.   
  
„Was soll das, Finnigan? Was willst du eigentlich?“ Er fragt es und er weiß es doch, deswegen krempelt er ohne Umstände die Ärmel seines Hogwartspullovers nach oben und präsentiert dem Gryffindor seine Handgelenke. „Zufrieden?“  
  
„Ich war nur neugierig, ja? Reg dich ab. Ich unterstell dir nichts.“ Abwehrend hebt nun der Gryffindor seine Arme und er zieht seine Ärmel wieder hinunter, sodass er seine Hände in dem Stoff verstecken kann. Das ist ein seltsam behagliches Gefühl. Als wäre er wieder ein Kind, dem seine Anziehsachen zu groß sind, weil seine Mutter dabei zusehen will, wie er hineinwächst. „Ich finde es einfach nur spannend … eure Seite zu hören. Wenn man das überhaupt so sagen kann. Ich finde Parkinson zwar auch ätzend, aber es ist trotzdem interessant zu wissen, was in einer ätzenden Slytherin vorgeht. Weißt du, was ich meine?“  
  
Ja. Das ist der seltsame Effekt von Professor Tonks Unterrichtsgesprächen. Es macht einem irgendwie klar, dass alle dasselbe erlebt haben. Und dass alle etwas anderes gesehen und gedacht haben. Findet er es nicht selber faszinierend, wie seine Freunde sich über den Sommer verändert haben? Wie fremd sie ihm geworden sind? Er kann schon verstehen, dass diese Faszination nicht allein sein Problem ist. Er würde auch gerne wissen, über wen Draco geschrieben hat. Und ob Professor Tonks weiß, dass Draco ein Träger des Mals ist, wie sie immer so schön sachlich sagt.   
  
„Schon okay.“  
  
„Also weißt du, was ich meine?“  
  
„Natürlich weiß ich, was du meinst. Ich bin nicht schwer von Begriff.“  
  
„Ja … kann sein. Das war’s auch eigentlich schon. Ich wollte dir auch echt nicht ans Bein pissen, ich dachte nur, ich frag einfach mal … immerhin haben wir in der letzten Woche zweimal miteinander geredet. Und du bist der einzige Slytherin, auf den das zutrifft, also …“  
  
„Ja, schon gut. Bis morgen dann.“  
  
„Bis dann.“   
  
_„Bis dann? Dein Ernst? Wir sehen uns sechs Wochen nicht.“_  
  
 _„Vielleicht ja doch. Vielleicht kann ich dich besuchen?“_  
  
 _„Klar doch. Ganz witzige Idee – und was sage ich meinem Vater? Ach übrigens, das ist Gregory, du kennst ja seinen Dad.“_  
  
 _„So gut kennen die Beiden sich glaube ich gar nicht.“_  
  
 _„Du weißt, was ich meine. Es wäre komisch… aber Draco hat doch Geburtstag. Da sehen wir uns bestimmt.“_  
  
 _„Wenn er dieses Jahr feiert.“ Wenn der dunkle Lord findet, es ist ein Grund zum feiern, dass Draco Malfoy siebzehn Jahre auf diesem Erdball wandelt._   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Als sie nebeneinander auf zwei Baumstämmen sitzen und ihre Pennyfeather mit staubigen Lakritzschnecken füttern, die ungefähr halb so groß sind wie der violette, summende Wurm, den Seamus konsequent mit dem Namen von Gregorys Mutter anspricht, da sollte man nicht meinen, dass Seamus ihm nicht einmal 24 Stunden zuvor ins unerträglich Persönliche driftende Fragen gestellt hatte. Sein einziges Thema an diesem Tag ist die Verdauung von Diana. Gregory hätte zweimal darüber nachdenken sollen, ob es wirklich so eine tolle Idee war, ein Schulprojekt Diana zu taufen. Wer wusste, wie alt Pennyfeathers wurden – und für wie lange Hagrid diese Partnerarbeit angesetzt hatte?  
  
Sein Leben könnte besser sein, dreimal besser und er hat aufgehört der Konversation zwischen Seamus und dem Wurm, der sich in seiner Handfläche offenbar sehr wohl fühlt, zu lauschen. Er ist regelrecht schockiert als Seamus ihn mit seiner freien Hand gegen den Arm stupst. Ganz vorsichtig. Es hat sich richtiger angefühlt Seamus Faust ins Gesicht zu kriegen, aber er versucht nicht so auszusehen als wäre er vom Blitz getroffen worden.  
  
„Hörst du mir eigentlich zu?“  
  
„Ehm … nein.“  
  
„Oh wow.“  
  
„Ich dachte, du redest mit unserem Projekt.“  
  
„Diana ist definitiv eine bessere Zuhörerin, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich dafür interessiert, dass es wieder ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende gibt. Professor McGonagall hat es heute Morgen in Verwandlung mit einem Augenzwinkern erzählt, ich schätze, beim Mittagessen hängt die Liste aus.“  
  
„Cool.“ Hogsmeade-Wochenenden waren irgendwann mal das Größte, aber so ungefähr im sechsten Schuljahr hat sich die Begeisterung dafür, im „Honigtopf“ und in den „Drei Besen“ rumzuhängen, gelegt. Hogsmeade ist nur noch dann interessant gewesen, wenn man mit jemandem ausgehen wollte – oder zuhause immer noch kein Butterbier trinken durfte. Und von seinen Eltern keine Süßigkeiten geschickt bekam. Gregory versucht sich an den letzten richtig guten Ausflug nach Hogsmeade zu erinnern, aber ihm fallen spontan nur Wochenenden ein, an denen Pansy und Draco sich gestritten haben oder er alleine mit Blaise und Theo irgendwo gesessen hat, die sich darin überboten haben, wer die schlechteste Laune hat.   
  
„Du bist echt ein bescheidenes Publikum, hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt?“ Durch die Blume ließ man ihn das ständig wissen, aber er bekam öfter zu hören, dass er ein schlechter Redner war – und sagte das nicht indirekt, dass man ein guter Zuhörer war? Er zuckt mit den Schultern und legt eine frische, unfrische Lakritzschnecke auf Seamus Finnigans Handgelenk aus. „Willst du sie auch mal tragen?“  
  
„Nicht zwingend.“  
  
„Ist mir egal, jetzt nimm sie, mein linker Arm juckt und ich will mich nicht zum Affen machen und mich am Baumstamm reiben.“ Ehe er weiß wie ihm geschieht, lässt Seamus die Pennyfeather in seine Hand rollen, wo sie prompt anfängt zu zittern. Der Wurm fühlt sich weich und flauschig an, obwohl er kein Fell hat. Vorsichtig platziert Seamus den Lakritz auf seinem Handgelenk und schiebt den Ärmel seines Pullovers ein Stück zurück. Mit einem erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck kratzt er sich mit seiner rechten Hand an seinem linken Ellenbogen. „Toll machst du das. Der geborene Pennyfeather-Dad.“  
  
„Warum redest du eigentlich so viel mit mir?“  
  
„Hast du was dagegen?“ Irgendwie ja. Aber irgendwie wusste er auch, dass er eigentlich dankbar dafür sein konnte, dass Seamus so umgänglich war. Er könnte auch neben Luna Lovegood sitzen. Oder neben Elsa Madley, der Hufflepuff mit der Allergie gegen alles, was in der freien Natur wuchs. „Ich versuch nur, dich ganz normal zu behandeln. Darum geht es doch, oder? Deswegen sitzen wir doch alle jede Woche da und warten auf Professor Tonks neueste Schikane.“ Seamus Mundwinkel gehen ein winziges Stückchen nach oben.   
  
„Stimmt.“ Muss er sich jetzt bedanken? Oder auch mit der Pennyfeather reden, die seinen Daumen mit dem Ende der Lakritzschnecke verwechselt und mit ihrer seltsam pelzigen Zunge über seinen Finger leckt. „Also Hogsmeade. Du trägst dich also in die Liste ein?“  
  
„Auf jeden Fall. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, Neville wieder zu Madam Puddifoot zu treiben und ihn dazu zwingen, rosafarbenen Kakao zu trinken. Davon krieg ich nie genug.“ Das klingt tatsächlich einigermaßen witzig – und nach einer Hogsmeade-Tradition, um die man die beiden Gryffindors nur beneiden kann. „Ist irgendwie peinlich ohne ein Mädchen zu Madam Puddifoot zu gehen, aber es ist einfach der beste Kakao, oder? Da kommt nichts ran.“  
  
„Keine Ahnung. Bin noch nie da gewesen.“  
  
„Im Ernst?! Dich hat also nie Irgendeine gezwungen dahin zu gehen? Vielleicht sind die Mädchen in Slytherin gar nicht so verkehrt.“ Seamus grinst. „Dir entgeht was. Wirklich. Und damit meine ich nicht, dass die meisten Verabredungen mit so viel Plüsch und Rosa immer ganz angenehm kuschelig sind. Neville und ich gehen immerhin auch nur für den platonischen Kakao dahin.“ Diese Konversationsversuche sind nicht länger verwirrend, sondern eine schlichte Überforderung. Mit Seamus Finnigan reden. Das ist eine Sache. Über Mädchen und Verabredungen reden, das ist eine andere Sache. Beides ist für sich genommen nicht einfach und nicht angenehm – aber mit Seamus Finnigan über Mädchen zu reden ist ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. „Smalltalk ist ja echt nicht deins.“  
  
„So gar nicht.“  
  
„Gibt’s was worüber du irgendwie gerne redest? Oder ist das hier alles pure Folter? Ich kann Hagrid auch sagen, dass ich tauschen will. Ich will dich hier ja nicht belästigen, ich dachte nur, so ein bisschen guter Wille tut ja nicht weh.“   
  
„Warum bist du eigentlich hier? Also warum hast du Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gewählt? Außer Lovegood sind hier ja eigentlich nur die, die zu wenig ZAGs haben, um ein Fach aufzugeben.“  
  
„Ich find’s nett. Hagrid ist entspannt, eine gute Note zu kriegen ist leicht und ich bin an der frischen Luft. Außerdem hab ich so was, worüber ich mit meiner Tante reden kann, sie ist eine ziemlich krasse Naturschützerin und redet über nichts anderes als über … ja, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe halt.“ Das ist eine ziemlich unspektakuläre und sehr sinnvolle Antwort. Gregory ist fast ein bisschen stolz darauf, dass er eine normale Frage gefunden hat, auf die es eine normale Antwort gibt. Das ist Smalltalk. Das ist gar nicht so ganz schlimm. Beinahe wie von selbst krault er Diana, die schnurrende Pennyfeather, am Rücken und steigert so anscheinend ihr Wohlbefinden so immens, dass sich ihr Darm entleert. Die angeblich kostbare (er bezweifelt das, er bezweifelt das wirklich) Tinte fließt über seine Hand und tropft auf seine Hose. Hagrid bemerkt es und eilt mit einem Flakon vorbei, füllt die blaue Flüssigkeit ab und murmelt etwas von wegen „Nur nix verschwenden“ in seinen Bart. Auf Seamus Finnigans Gesicht breitet sich ein Grinsen aus, sobald Hagrid sich wieder zu Luna Lovegood gesellt hat, mit der er sich einen Großteil der Unterrichtszeit unterhält. „Und manchmal ist es hier einfach witzig. Ich meine, wo kann man einem griesgrämigen Slytherin schon dabei zusehen, wie er angeschissen wird? Ganz großes Kino ist das.“   
  
„Witzig.“  
  
„So ein bisschen kostbare Körperflüssigkeit ist ein UTZ doch allemal Wert.“ Höchstwahrscheinlich ist das so. „Was hast du sonst noch so belegt?“  
  
„Zauberkunst, Alte Runen … und Zaubereigeschichte.“ Er merkt selber, wie sich seine Laune hebt, wenn er daran denkt, dass er morgen Vormittag eine ganze Doppelstunde lang Professor Binns salbungsvollen Monologen über die Trollkriege des 17. Jahrhunderts zuhören kann. Das Wissen, das Professor Binns vermittelt, mag im wahren Leben nicht zu gebrauchen sein und sich nicht einmal für Smalltalk zu eignen, aber irgendwie beruhigt es ihn, Jahreszahlen und Fakten zu hören, Geschichten aus einer Zeit, in der er selbst nicht gelebt hat. Während er sich an Ottokar den Einbeinigen erinnert, der gegen die preußischen Trolle in den Krieg gezogen und ganz ohne Beine zurückgekehrt ist, verzieht Seamus Finnigan das Gesicht.  
  
„Klingt ja sterbenslangweilig. Von Flitwick mal abgesehen, der lehrt uns ja zum Glück aufregende, schwarze Magie.“ Der Witz trifft ihn härter als er irgendjemanden treffen sollte. „Entspann dich. Lach doch mal. Tut auch nicht weh.“  
  
„Ich glaub, ich bin für heute durch mit Smalltalk.“  
  
„Okay. Dann erzähle ich jetzt alleine Diana, wie wunderbar Madam Puddifoot ihre Scones dekoriert und wie tragisch es ist, dass es Menschen gibt, die noch nie davon gekostet haben.“


End file.
